GATE, Thus a Cyber Empire Fought There
by The Multiversal Writer
Summary: What happens when the Sederan Empire try to invade a planet that isn't really a planet? What happens if they try to fight against another empire that is control of a man that can control and manipulate everything in this galactic empire, like a god. Let's find out. FYI: Did this out of boredom.
1. The Empty-Handed Invasion

**Chapter 1  
The Empty-Handed Invasion  
**

 **[Everything in this chapter is fiction. Names of people, places, organizations, events, and other things are just coincidence.]  
[Added Note: This is just a side story so don't expect much. Some chapters may come out later and they are going to be long.]  
[Another Note: I don't own anything (except for some OC's). Everything belong to their rightful owners.]  
**

* * *

In the year 2007, a boy name Aaron van Dyke became a student at Hillcrest High School in Utah. He is 5'3'' with short-brown hair, hazel eyes, freckles on his face, and usually wears green or blue shirts with jeans and sneakers. He hates formal attire and doesn't socialize much. Aaron however, has autism which is why he doesn't socialize much or get a girlfriend. He views real-life girls as ugly and only has interests in fictional girls.

So basically, he is a lover of anime and video games which he spent most of his time with rather than hanging out with other teens or attempt to join clubs or sports. Basically, he doesn't care about his social status or being ambitious. If he tries, misfortune happens almost all the time. Even if he tries some good deeds.

However, on the 18th of December of 2007, something tragic happened. While walking his way home through a blizzard, a commercial truck with a Wal-Mart logo on it was going 60 mph on a 25 mph school zone crashed into him and shattered his spine. He was unable to move his limbs, his body, or anything lower than his neck. After being taken to Intermountain Hospital, the doctors found that his spine is completely shattered. Unable to fix every nerve tending in his spinal cord despite their best efforts. In other words, Aaron is unable to move ever again.

He is now a broken young man who will no longer to enjoy his walks, ride his bike, or ride on a train on his own. Poor Aaron wishes that he should have died when the run away truck ran him over. But around the 27th of December of that same year, a strange man in a black suit came to him. Aaron thought that he could be bad news since he has seen enough movies that involves the government doing things to broken people. The man told him about Project Ascension, a highly top-secret project that is not only conducted by the USA, but the United Nations.

This project involves genetic research and manipulation and digital immortality. Aaron thought about it for a moment after hearing this project. ' _A chance to walk again?_ ' he thought. Yet he realize that after hearing this project, he would have a bullet though his brain if he refuses. And so, he agreed to it. Aaron's broken body was transported to a research base in Switzerland where the project is taking place. From here, he chose digital ascension, realizing that he would have full control over everything with a whim. Then his brain was cut out and placed into a jar with electrical cords and surgical tubes are attached and everything that makes Aaron Aaron is tranfered.

After achieving this and have access to the internet, Aaron created a vast galaxy that has everything. Starships, mages, and everything that mankind has created in the realm of fiction.

* * *

10 years have passed and Aaron van Dyke is 25 years of age. 10 years since his brain was cut out and given digital ascension. He controls the many space governments ever known such as the Starfleet Federation, the Imperium of Man, and so forth. He also controls certain systems that have people that use magic and different races from fantasy MMO's that serve him. Slavery is abolished and resources are infinite with everyone being happy to some extent. Yet now he faces his most difficult challenge: Boredom.

"I AM SO BOOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEDDD!"

On the red desert planet of Ares in the Crimson System of his empire, he watches from his starship the different factions from Warhammer 40,000 fight each other. Ares is a proper name of this planet since the red sands have been dyed red from the blood of many battles and water being crimson from iron oxide. Yet there are a few plants that grow over the many corpses on this desolate world that is ravaged from many battles. On this planet, The Blood Ravens Chapter, his favorite chapter, fight along side with 412th Cadian Shook Trooper Imperial Guard and the Adepta Sororitas Order of the Sacred Rose against the other factions from the 40K Universe.

The other factions are the Night Lords Chaos Space Marines, the Dark Eldar of the Kabal of the Baleful Gaze, the Eldar of Craftworld Biel-Tan, the 'Ead 'Unter of the Ork horde, the Tau Forces, the Nekthyst Dynasty of the Necrons, and the Tyranid Swarm of the Hive Fleet Leviathan. Yet a sandstorm has appeared that made it near-impossible for the forces to fight each other yet fight anyway. All these factions are given infinite resources and the only limit is no air units.

High in orbit, Aaron sighs in boredom while sitting on a bean bag chair while wearing his usual outfit from the real world while watching via holoscreen. A door then open with a man saying, "Your hot mint and caramel chocolate and triple chocolate cheesecake, my lord."

Aaron turns his head, "Oh. Thank you, Sebastian." Sebastian from Black Butler approaches the man with his sweets and set it down. Yet he has a Roman numeral 2 on his left chest which means that he is the second Sebastian and the first is with...well...you pretty much get it.

"Something wrong?" the butler asks.

Aaron gets off of his chair and approaches the window with his head facing down. "It's just that...things have been boring as of late." he says in a melancholic tone. "Don't get me wrong, it is nice to control and have everything that I ever wanted. But guess it is true about the old saying, 'Having everything is the same as having nothing.' Pretending to be a god is good and all but can be boring after a time. Yet I keep wondering if I made a mistake."

"I am uncertain, my lord." Sebastian says with a confuse expression.

Aaron took another bored sigh, "But here I am with a large harem of wives, an empire made in my own image, and create whatever I want. But here I am with soldiers fighting against each other for my own amusement. Nothing seem to bring joy to me anymore." Then he turns his head towards Sebastian, "But thank you for the sweets. And listening to me."

Sebastian smiles, "But of course." Then he places his hand flatly on his chest, "If I couldn't serve my master sweets and listen to your problems, what kind of butler would I be?"

"You are simply one hell of a butler." Aaron smiles and chuckles a little.

But the moment was interrupted with a Vulcan on a holoscreen saying, " _Excuse me, sir._ "

Aaron turns around and looks stern at the Vulcan, "What is it, captain?"

" _We detected an unknown energy a few miles south from the battlefield. We have also detected what appears to be a large force outside the sandstorm near the energy site."_

"On screen." he orders. Another holoscreen appears and shows some sort of archaic Roman-style structure with wyvern riders, Roman-style soldiers, and bands of monsters march from the structure.

Aaron walks up towards the screen and gets a closer look at the screen. "Is that... A gate? From the Gate anime?" This is confusing as he didn't create or order the gate from the anime. "I didn't create that. Nor did I order its creation. Captain!" He turns back to the holoscreen of the Vulcan captain, "Did anyone create this without my orders?"

" _No sir._ " the captain replied, " _It just appeared, sir. The gate appeared on its own along with the army._ "

Aaron then rubs his chin, "Then it might be a glitch? There are still a few around."

" _No, sir._ " the captain replied, " _It is not a glitch. Nor is this a bug. In other words, someone done this on purpose. What are your orders?_ "

Aaron then gives a devilish grin at what is happening. What is happening is an opportunity for entertainment. "Keep an eye on them." he ordered, "I would like to see their faces when they approach."

* * *

Back on Ares, the invading army of the Saderan Empire continue to march on. Yet the wyverns remain on the ground because of the sandstorm that prevents them from scouting from the skies. The soldiers continue to march in organized fashion despite getting sand in their boots or sandals.

"Why are we in a desert?" one of the soldiers complained.

"Well I don't know, I can't see anything because of this sandstorm!" the other soldier argued.

In the middle of the army formations, the commander is on his horse and keeps focusing on the path ahead.

"Commander!" a captain on his horse ride up beside him. "Commander Sulla!"

"What is it, Captain Agrippa?" Commander Sulla replied when the captain rode up next to him.

"Do you know why the gate appeared in this desert? What is the significance of this place? The other gate might be leading to someplace more fertile than this." the captain asked, but Commander Sulla did not answer. Because he is wondering about that as well. What is the significance of this desert? Why have the gods send them to such a place.

BOOM!

Everyone heard an explosion a head of them at the heart of the sandstorm. "What was that?" one of the soldiers asked. "I don't know." says one of the other soldiers, "But I'm sure the storm is-"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

More explosions have been heard and they can actually see the fires just a few miles ahead through the shifting sands. Then they hear many more noises that they don't recognize. The army then stops just a mile away as they try to make out what is going on.

* * *

Back on the ship, Aaron smiles as he pinches a part of the hologram replica of the planet. Then he plucks the sandstorm.

* * *

Back on Ares, the sandstorm lifted and reveal the chaos that is happening in front of the Saderanian Army. What they see are horrors unlike anything they could imagine. They see Kroots feasting on the dead corpses, Daemons of Chaos unleashed on the armies, the Sisters of Battle scorching everything on sight, the Orks trampling over their enemies with their numbers. Along with seeing the Avatar of Khaine fighting against the Ork Squiggoth, the Unclean One fighting against the Living Saint, the Deceiver facing off against a Hive Tyrant, and the Baneblade gunning down its enemies.

Yet the sight of Tyranids, Daemons, Orks, and other monstrosities is enough to make their stomachs churn. But they are at awe with the weapons and machineries that surpass the empire's. Their faces went pale as they witness this battle of advance civilizations slaughtering each other. Some of the troops are about to panic and retreat, but that would mean treason and death. Some of the veterans are even scared shitless at this sight of slaughter.

"What have we marched ourselves into?" Commander Sulla says under his breath at the horror in front of him.

" _Everyone, stop what you are doing! Turn south!_ " Aaron ordered over their comm channels. All the armies stop and face southward. Then they notice the Sederan Imperial Army standing in formation.

"Prepare shields!" Sulla ordered his troops. The infantry prepare their shields in typical Roman army fashion. "Wyvern riders! Take to the skies!" The wyvern riders did as they were ordered and take to the orange skies of the planet.

" _Kill them._ "

Space Marine: "CHAAARRRGGE!"

Chaos Space Marine: "RIP! KILL! BURN! RIP! KILL! BUUUURRRRRNN!"

Imperial Guardsman: "STORM THEM!"

Eldar Guardian: "CHARGE THE ENEMY POSITION!"

Ork Slugga Boy: "WAAAAAGGGHH!"

Tau Fire Warrior: "ALL WARRIORS OPEN FIRE!"

Dark Eldar Mandrake: "DIE!"

Sister of Battle: "WE WILL BE MARTYRS!"

Necron Warrior: *Creepy roars*

Tyranid Swarm: *Loud and deafening roars*

"Advance!" Commander Sulla commanded, but that is a big mistake.

Bolter, plasma, and laser fire cut through their ranks and the majority of the expedition force have been cut down. Even the wyverns are no match for plasma, rockets and lasers as they came tumbling down with the riders either being crushed to death by their own mounts or crippled by the fall. It wasn't a war, it was a one-side massacre. Some of the more monstrous soldiers from the Saderan Empire's forces have also been destroyed by many grenades.

Commander Sulla falls of his horse and it got scared from all the sounds it has never heard before. The Commander got half-way up and witness the horror in front of him as the imperial forces get slaughtered.

"Commander! Commander!" Captain Agrippa ran up to the commander, "What do we-" Before he finishes his question, Sulla took a shot to the head by a bullet and lies dead. The captain looked back at the opposing forces and gritted his teeth.

"Captain!" one of the soldiers screamed in horror, "What are our orders?!"

With no other option, the captain gave out the only order he can give. "RETREAT! FALL BACK AT THE GATE!"

And so, the invading forces retreat with no new slaves, riches, or trophies. They ran back empty handed while being chased by the combine might of the armies of the Warhammer 40,000 universe.

* * *

Over at the gate, some of the men made it back but are driven crazy after the slaughter. Yet only seven soldiers made it back through while the rest have been cut-off by something even more terrifying: The Zerg Swarm.

Some zerglings popped up from the ground and attack some of the lower ranked soldiers have been killed along with some of the monsters. The rest have been captured as POWs including the captain. With that out of the way, the POWs are taken to a ship to be taken somewhere far away for interrogation.

But back on the ship, Sovereign Aaron van Dyke now faces a challenge that he has been waiting for and prepares for war.

* * *

Over at the Capital System, which is well, the capital, Aaron has a council with some of his faithful councilmen on the planet Coruscant. The Capital System, however, has four capital planets in the habitable zone. These planets are Coruscant and Holy Terra, which is covered in cities; Earth, which has most of its environments intact; and Altea, Aaron's personal planet where it is more wild than civilized where 95% of the planet is more of a garden or a national park.

In his council, the Collective Council, are certain individuals from certain franchises. Varys the Spider is the Master of Shadows, originally from Game of Thrones and A Song of Ice and Fire as the Master of Whispers in the Small Council, which he is suitable for the tasks of intelligence gathering and assassinations. Despite from being from the Feudal Systems.

Go'el aka Thrall is the Master of War, originally from Warcraft and former Warchief of the Horde. His wisdom in warfare makes him suitable for the council and represents some of the non-scientific races.

Spock is the Master of Stars, originally from Star Trek. His wisdom in starship warfare makes him the...logical choice to command the navy.

Mentat Kolinar Koltrass is the Master of Laws, originally from Emperor: Battle for Dune. A Mentat of Assassins of House Atreides that is now serving as the chief legal advisor of the council.

Bela Kiwiiks is a Jedi Master, a member of the Jedi Council, and is the Master of Peace; originally from Star Wars: The Old Republic. She is a Torgruta and since the Jedi are of peace, she is granted the position of head diplomat.

Arch-Mage Savos Aren is the Master of Magic, originally from The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. He is a Dunmer and his knowledge of the arcane is valuable in certain times and represents some of the non-scientific races.

Kinjo is the Master of Credit, originally from Log Horizon. He is from the Feudal Systems and is in charge of all the wealth and money of the empire. Which means he has full control of all the finances around this digital galaxy.

Here, the council gathers with the senate and debate on what to do with the gate.

* * *

 **AN: Greeting, everyone! I hope you like this little side-story I made. But like I said, don't expect much. For those I told about my newest story I am gonna be working on, this is not it. However, once I'm done with one project I am working on, I'm gonna work on a new one and it is not this one. But I ask you all to help update certain things on the net. Here is a list:**

 **ARK: Survival Evolved Gamepedia (Including DLCs and Primitive+. Especially the 1.5 update of Primitive+)**

 **Conan Exiles Gamepedia**

 **the**

 **Planet Nomads Gamepedia**

 **World of Castles**

 **and that's pretty much it since some are not released yet or in demo. Thanks a lot guys!**


	2. A Debate About the Gate

**Chapter 2  
A Debate About the Gate  
**

On Coruscant in the Capital System; Sovereign Aaron van Dyke, a man who has achieved digital ascension called upon his Collective Council and the Imperial Senate to discuss about what to do with the gate that has appeared on Ares. The red stained planet where Aaron watches armies kill each other for his amusement from time to time.

As discuss in the previous chapter, his councilors are Varys, Master of Shadows; Go'el, Master of War; Spock, Master of Stars; Mentat Kolinar Koltrass, Master of Law; Jedi Master Bela Kiwiiks, Master of Peace; Arch-Mage Savos Aren, Master of Magic; and Kinjo, Master of Credit. They are at the Grand Convocation Chamber (i.e. Senate Chamber) that many Star Wars fans know what it looks like. However, the only changes is that the thirty meter (98.4252 feet) tall podium where the Supreme Chancellor and many of the other council members sit is replaced by a round table where the councilors sit along with the Sovereign, the Vice Chairperson, and Senior Administrative Aide or the Staff Aide.

On the outside edges of the center, four other seats are there for three San'Shyuum scribes to record the events and meetings and the last one is for the camera operator that is operated by a multi-tentacle droid with multiple processors to keep up with everything for all to see.

The round table is visible on the repulsor-pods via hologram and can hear every word that the council says. If a member of the senate wishes to voice their opinion, they press a button and the hologram of the senate member will appear on the table, depending on who they want to talk to to voice their opinion. The Senate is comprised of not just species, but factions. Many include the Eternal Alliance (an alliance of Galactic Republic and Sith Empire), The Jedi Order, The Eternal Empire, The Hutt Cartel, The United Federation of Planets, The Klingon Empire, The Caldari State, The Terran Dominion, The Protoss Empire, The Minmatar Republic, The Imperium of Man, The Eldar Craftworlds, and many other factions that fill the 1,024 repulsor pods.

As for Aaron, he decided to wear his best clothes such as robes of blue that makes him look like a king from medieval times. He wears a cape made from the pelt of a Krak'jya with cat's eyes and iron chains on the shoulders, leather robes made from the hides of dragons that are dyed blue with silver buttons, trousers made from void cloth from void blooms, and boots made from the leather of an Abysmal Remnant with mammoth fur trims. Usually facial hair is respected, but he decides to remove it completely along with any body hair that wasn't growing on his head or eyebrows. Having body hair was quite bothersome back in the real world because some were growing in places that is best not to mention.

Aaron doesn't like politics, but he has to to learn diplomacy better and to understand how politics think. He could do whatever he want without question, but that would make him more of a tyrant. So he wants to know what those who reside in his digital empire think.

"Now then," he began, "let's get straight to the point. What should we do with the gate?" Aaron knows all about the gate since he watched the anime and wants to prepare for it. Yet matters such as this require some delicate touches and some charisma.

"We should destroy it!" Senator Revior Talorum, a San'Shyuum of the Covenant, spoke his opinion. "This gate is nothing more than a nuisance that could cause problems in the near future. The people who come through are trespassing on imperial grounds! Right now we have a dome over the structure with Necrons guarding it 24/7!"

"Even if we destroy it, what if another one appears?" says Senator Re'quam O'ranus of the Tau with a counter argument, "What if another one appears over a more populated world where civilian casualties will be high! Ares is a planet for combat, not much of a significance since there are no resources being produce. Rather than hardened veterans ready for war."

"I agree!" says Senator Duras Klavek of the Klingon who agrees with the Tau, "We should monitor and control the gate and secure it! We should go to the other side and secure more land and more star systems through blood!"

"No! We should not!" says a Kel Dor named Jedi Master Vol Nedoss, "We should do it peacefully through diplomacy!"

"Yet these men came armed!" counter argued Primarch Jaghatai Khan of the White Scars, "They seek to pillage, enslave, and plunder everything on sight! We should destroy these trespassers and everything they hold dear!"

Primarch Magnus the Red of the Chaos Legion Thousand Sons laughed, "You sound more like a Chaos Lord than an Astartes. You're just jealous that your Chapter didn't fought there. So much for glory."

"Shut it, treacherous daemon! You should know your place you red worm!" Khan pointed and insults Magnus.

The senate devolved into a dismay of arguments and counter-arguments until the Vice Chair slams his fist on a button that emitted a high sonic sound that stopped their bickering. "ORDER!"

"Bickering is getting us nowhere!" Go'el addresses the senate, "The more we argue, the more time we waste and the enemy will retaliate!"

"He is correct!" the mentat agrees with Go'el, "We must learn more and come up with a strategy as fast as we can. What we are doing is counter productive and delaying ourselves." Then he turns to Varys, "What have you learn from the prisoners, Master of Shadows?"

It was Varys' turn to speak, "They are from the Saderan Empire, but not of our realm. It seems that there is another Saderan Empire on the other side of the gate with the emperor alive and slavery still in practice."

Slavery has been and always will be abolished from Aaron's empire. It goes against everything he has known from his former life and has learned that slavery leads to rebellion and downfall. Such as the Argonians rising up against their Dunmer masters, Spartacus and the Roman Empire, and so on and so forth. He manipulated the people of his empire into believing that slavery is an abomination. Slavers and those who practice slavery are severely punished in a similar matter that Aaron did with christian inquisitors. But that is a story for another time. Yet he let the Dark Eldar slide by having clones rather than actual people.

Right now, the senate are outraged that such a thing still exist. Isn't every sentient life-form free to do what they please? Taking that away is like taking away your limbs.

"THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Orc Senator Hi'tor of the Shattered Hand Clan as he slams his mace-hand on the repulsor pod's railing, "THIS ABOMINATION SHOULD NOT GO UNANSWERED!"

The senate uproared at the atrocity being performed on the other side of the gate. Once again, the Vice Chair slams his fist on the sonic button again and screamed, "ORDER!"

"Well at least we can agree on something." says the Arch-Mage, "Yet we still have other problems happening here. House Atreides, care to report?"

"Very well." Duke Paul Atreides IV spoke, "The Feudal Systems are growing restless and there is some talk about a rebellion."

"I see." Varys speaks, "I have been receiving reports about many lords demanding a chance to prove themselves and want action since they have been denied to fight on Ares for sometime now."

The Feudal Systems. The last bastion of knights, magic, and fantasy. These worlds are a bit more primitive than the rest of the empire. It is home to many fantasy races that wield great power and great potential. Yet these worlds are connected by Stargates from, well, Stargate series where all the races can bring their culture and knowledge to other worlds. Yet there are worlds that have gone through post-apocalypse such as the World of Fallout.

"Then we have a compromise." Aaron spoke up, "Since the other side of the gate is using knights and sorcery, we should fight on _somewhat_ even ground. The only advantage we should use is the Brotherhood of Steel of the planet Fallout when the time arise. However, in order to destroy this empire is by using their own slaves against them and they would take the fall. Once that happens, we will take the empire and build starships in orbit to find new planets and lifeforms."

Some members of the senate whispered at the Sovereign's words and are in agreement about it. Using the armies of the Feudal System to fight against savages and magical barbarians while stopping a rebellion before it spreads. Not only that, it would be a great opportunity to spread the empire to find new planets, life, and stellar majesties.

"However," Aaron spoke again, "we should take time to vote on this after recess."

* * *

Aaron sat on his chair in his private quarters and gave a relieved sigh. "Who knew politics can drain everything out of you." he talks to himself with his head facing the ceiling and sitting in a slouch position. But he is having second thoughts, ' _Is this really happening? Or is this part of those scientists' experiments? What happens if I do cross through? I should really think about this._ '

Sebastian, his butler, gave him a cup of caramel and pumpkin spice hot chocolate and a slice of mint and chocolate chip pie.

"Thank you." he says to Sebastian.

"My lord," Sebastian says as he stands by the door, "you have visitors."

"Huh?" his head then looks at the demon butler.

The door bursts open with two girls going, "Daddy!" as they ran up to him, jump him, and hugged him.

"Summer! Autumn!" he was overjoyed to see his daughters, Summer and Autumn. Twin daughters of Aaron and Ruby Rose from RWBY, and bear a remarkable resemblance to Ruby except they are five-years-old. "How have my little angels been?" he snuggles them.

"Hey, Aaron." Ruby Rose has entered the room while carrying a three-week-old baby boy in her arms.

"Hello Ruby." he greets his new head wife, "And hello little Marcus." he addresses the baby in a kind and caring tone.

As stated before, Aaron has a large harem of wives that the majority of them are anime characters, including RWBY. So having sex with so many of them will result in having a lot of children. It is inevitable for him to have a multitude of heirs and heiresses from so many wives. They are all on Altea, Aaron's personal capital where they live in an extremely large mansion in the wilderness to house so many wives and children.

There are maids, but they are childbearing as well so they all have to work together to maintain everything along with a few robots and droid as part of some team/parent building exercise. Due to the climate ranging between 75 to 85 degrees Fahrenheit all year round, most of them like to walk around naked throughout the mansion. (Are you guys jealous of him, yet? Hee-hee.)

Not only that, he granted them eternal youth to prevent them from aging. As for the head wife thing, he had a few since his ascension that change from time to time. First was Chizuru Minamoto from Kanokon, then Moka Akashiya from Rosario+Vampire, Charlotte Dunois from Infinite Stratos, and now it is Ruby Rose from RWBY. But let's focus on the story now.

Aaron is relieved to have his family over to help relieve the stress he is going through. "How have you all been?" he asked.

"Everyone is doing fine, dear." Ruby replies and smiles as the twins got off.

"Daddy," Summer began to speak, "are you really going to the other side of the portal gate thingy?"

"Yeah, are you?" Autumn also asked, "Mama Weiss says you are going, too."

Aaron pat both of their heads and chuckles, "I'm afraid so. I have to be there to assist the troops. But don't worry, daddy will come back home in time for your birthday."

The twins hug their father and left Ruby and Aaron alone. "So you are serious." Ruby says while holding the baby close while not really all that happy, "You're going once the council and senate voted yes."

Aaron sighs, "I'm afraid so. Things have been moving slowly as of late. No, more like a stand still. Things have been boring for a while and I need this."

"But what about the rest of us?!" Ruby spoke against him, "Blake is about ready to give birth to her third child, some of the other girls are close to giving birth to there children, and you have twelve birthdays that are coming next month!"

Aaron places his hand on Ruby's cheek, "I know, I know. But I will return on that day to celebrate the day of their births. You have my word. Have I ever broken my word?"

Ruby shook her head no.

"Then I will return to celebrate the births of all of my dear children." Aaron says with assurance in his voice to his head wife.

"Master." Sebastian says at the door, "The time is now."

Aaron smiles at her and leaves. But Ruby is filled with hope that he will return as he promise.

* * *

Back at the Senate Chamber, the senate and the council made an unanimous vote with 100% of the senate in agreement of sending troops from the Feudal Systems to send through the gate. But that could take time to get enough troops and supplies through it and set up, not only a military outpost, but a colony. Did Aaron manipulate the senate to his whim, or did he let them vote of their own free will?

Doesn't matter now. The motion has pass and an army is being created. However, it will take sometime before anyone can send troops in, travel from their homeworlds to Ares, getting supplies ready, and so on and so forth. Because of this, Aaron gets to spend time for his hundreds of children and their birthdays. Luckily, Kinjo says that there is enough finances to support the invasion...and the troops of the Feudal Systems are cheaper than any space age soldier. It will take two month according to the Master of War, yet some quotas haven't been exactly meant.

From New Yggdrasil (aka the New World in Overlord), some asks Ainz Ooal Gown for 100 Death Knights as elite shock troopers that would inspire fear into the hearts from enemies. But since Ainz hasn't control the world yet, he can only spare 20. From the planet of Essos, there are 100 Hedge Knights, 10,000 Soldiers from the Reach of Westeros thanks to House Tarly, 1,000 Knights of the Vale from the Vale of Westeros of House Arryn, 10,000 Unsullied Soldiers, and to replace the 80 Death Knights, they are replaced with 80 White Walkers from Beyond the Wall.

Also from Essos, 2,000 Dothraki cavalry is joined with 2,000 Rohan cavalry from planet Arda. From the many guilds, they have gathered over 15,000 adventurers from World of Warcraft, Guild Wars 2, Final Fantasy XIV, Log Horizon, Dungeons and Dragons, and Elder Scrolls Online. But 200 more troops from Nirn were also sent because they are Dovahkiin, Dragonborn! If one Dragonborn can take on a small army with his voice, imagine 200 of them unleashing their Thu'um!

From planet Fallout, three squads of eight Brotherhood of Steel warriors are recruited along with a few Boomers that brought six artillery cannons. Now the army is (minus the Boomer artillery crew) 42,124 strong.

* * *

On Ares, in front of the dome to the gate, the army stands ready in formation as the Necrons stand guard at the close entrance. From the entrance, Aaron stands on a podium to address his troops.

"My fellow soldiers." he speaks through the microphone, "Not too long ago, an invading force attempted to raid, plunder, and enslave our fair citizens of the empire. But fortune smiled on us that day. They only appeared on this planet during a skirmish between 10 factions on this planet. If they were to appear on another planet, they would have succeeded. But what if they appear on YOUR homeworlds?! Would you standby as they kill, loot, and destroy everything you hold dear and everyone you loved?!"

"NO!" all the soldiers shout as one.

"That's what I thought! Now prepare yourselves for the fight of your lives as we open the gate!"

The huge doors to the gate open with Aaron going, "Go forth! And destroy those that get in our way!"

The army step forward with Death Knights and White Walkers at the front, cavalry in the middle, adventurers following up, and some catapults in the back. Now they will go through the gate and punish the trespassers.


	3. A New World to be Free from Boredom

**Chapter 3  
**

 **A New World to be Free from Boredom  
**

Over at the camp in Falmart close to the Romalia Mountains where the gate is, one of the survivors from the expedition force was found hanging from a tree with a noose around his neck. He committed suicide despite the best treatments from the mages of Rondel after the horror he went through.

"Not another one. This is the fourth survivor that killed himself." one of the soldiers of the camp says after he found the body.

"Can you blame him?" another soldier said. "We could barely make out what he said after some of the soldiers of the expedition force got back. I mean angels? Demons? Metal skeletons? All those things they say fighting each other and then kill our forces together when they got spotted. Not to mention that those seven came back empty handed. So, to him, death is a blessing than living with dishonor and shame."

"Well at least one of the men have the balls to stay alive to help defend the gate." then he turn towards some of the soldiers, "Cut him down!"

"Aye!" the soldier responded. They ran back to get a ladder to cut him down from his noose.

Once they did, they cut him down and place the dead man's body on a stretcher with a white blanket over him.

In the War Room Tent, one of the survivors from the Slaughter of Ares is sitting at the table with two generals while drinking some ale and his hands shaken. He is a sergeant of the expedition force that have been massacre but only seven have return. Half-mad and half-delusional. The one who hung himself is- was the lieutenant of that force and the only commanding officer left. Despite what happened to the others, he didn't end up being crazy or try to off himself.

The sergeant did tell them everything, but some still find it hard to believe. But he didn't show any symptoms of madness like the others such as dementia, nightmares, paranoia, and other forms of insanity so they have to believe what he told them. The sergeant takes a sip of his ale from his shaking hands carefully as he looks at the map of the area with the other generals.

"Things are quiet for now." General Cato states as the situation while looking down at the map. "Yet we lost another one of the survivors."

"Indeed." General Urban says in agreement with General Cato. "But it is a shame that he went insane once he got back. But back to the situation. True it is quiet for the time being, but many of our guards have been killed by unknown means for the past two months. Each of the guards have been killed in similar matter." He pointed the location of the gate which is many miles away from Alnus Hill. But it is somewhere between Alnus Hill, Imperial Capital, and the Blue Sea.

"Not only that, but our scouts reported that enemy reconnaissance teams from Alnus Hill for the past three months." General Urban pointed on the map. "Yet there isn't any sign of any counter-attacks from any of the gates. They must be gathering their armies to prepare after much of the damn bureaucracy on their end."

"But still..." the two generals look at the board behind them and see the sketches of the armies that the sergeant described them. "For an army that the sergeant encountered in the desert of that world, it is surprising that they haven't come through."

"They are probably scouting." the sergeant said. The two generals look at the semi-broken man as he spoke. "Those armies have sent some form of scouts that can be invisible. Considering what I saw, it could be possible." The sergeant starts to have flashes of what happened on the other side of the gate. All the armies massacring his fellow soldiers, many burn and gunned down at their hands, the look of the soldiers' faces as they fled for their lives, and the horrors he has witnessed. He drops his ale on the floor and started to cringe.

"Send in a the mage!" General Cato ordered out of his tent and a mage came in. "Take him to the medical tent to ease his mind!"

"Yes, sir!" The mage then takes him to the tent to have his mind treated.

"Just...give me something to stop these visions." the sergeant said with a headache as he went out of the tent.

The two generals look back at the map while shrugging and thinking about what will happen.

"Hmm..." General Urban went. "With the amount of mages we have from Rondel, I don't think that it would be enough to-"

"Sir!" one of the soldiers ran in the tent exhausted, "Enemy soldiers have come through the gate in Alnus Hill!"

Then another soldier comes in with an urgent report, "Sir! Enemy soldiers are coming out of the gate in the mountains!"

The two generals stood up with Urban going, "Assemble the troops immediately!"

A few minutes later, all the soldiers gear up as they march for war. Cavalry men mount their horses, archers string their bows, mages prepare their staves, and and foot infantry gather their weapons and/or shields. They march in standard Roman-style formations with shielded infantry up front, archers in the middle along with a few mages, and cavalry at the rear. But not far in the forest, Eldar rangers were spying on them and killing most of the troops that were in the mountains.

One of the rangers radio in, "This is Ranger Squad 3, the enemy forces are marching towards the gate. You should hear their footsteps long before you can see them...and smell them."

* * *

At the gate, close to sunset, Aaron's army of 42,124 troops came out in formation. Death Knights and White Walkers are at the front of the army with soldiers from Westeros and Essos behind them then follow by cavalry of Rohanian and Dothraki riders. Behind them is the 15,000 adventurers from many MMOs comprised of many species and classes from the fantasy genre. 200 Dovahkiins cover the flanks, 100 on the left and 100 on the right. Behind them are catapults from Age of Mythology and the three squads of Brotherhood of Steel soldiers. Right behind them is the Boomers with parts to make six artillery cannons, but have to wait until the battle is over.

However, Aaron has recruited some more troops that will come out soon. On the other side of what is soon to be a battlefield, General Cato and General Urban arrived with 50,000 infantry, archers, cavalry, and mages that are combat ready. The sergeant is there too and takes a good look at the opposing force.

He looks at them and realizes that they are not the armies that he and his fellow soldiers were massacred by. It was hard to see from a distance, but he remembers what they all look like.

"That's not the armies we fought against!" he said out loud.

The two generals look at him and are surprise that the army he ran away from isn't the same army.

The Saderanian army couldn't see much from afar but they do see hulking knights with skeletal bodies, black spiky armor, two demonic horns on their helms, titanic shields and wavy, crooked swords. But their eyes are glowing red with killing intent and hateful rage that sends shiver down the spines for the low-ranked and inexperience soldiers. Veterans aren't really that frighten. They think this part of some psychological warfare that was implied during the first expedition through the gate.

Yet they also see the White Walkers' pale white and mummified bodies along with wispy locks frightens a few of the men. But it is their glowing blue eyes that are filled with cold and death that makes them more frightening. But they could see some of the different species that they have never seen before which makes them a little worried.

"How many?" General Cato asked one of the men who was doing a head count.

"Less than 43,000 as far as I can see." he replied calmly, "But we have 50,000 and the magic of the mages, which is more than enough to destroy this meager force. If there is a problem, than 25,000 troops in reserve should assist." The soldier said it with pride because of numerical superiority and firepower.

"Don't get too cocky." the general replies. "We have have the numbers and firepower, but all it really matters is that who has the best strategy. True numbers win wars, but it matters on how you use them. What it truly matters is who is the last man standing that decides the victor." As a general, he is vastly experience in combat and knows all too well on how to fight wars.

Aaron, on the other side of the field, prepares his sword. The Nephalem Blade. A blade with its hilt having an angelic appearance on one side and a demonic appearance on the other with wings extended from the blade. This one-handed sword also have three eyes at the hilt. One angel, one demon, and one human with the human eye at the center. The blade itself is crimson red that is three feet long.

Rumors about this blade is that it has been bathed in the blood of countless victims that it has become crimson over a hundred battles. Or it is the way Aaron has intended it, who can say. The blade is lighter than mithril, sharper than Valyrian steel, and more durable than vibranium. That and he is wearing a dark green armor with skulls on the knee caps and the torso area, similar to some of the armor sets from Warhammer and Warhammer 40k, but has heads of angry Mexican Amphitheres on the shoulders. (Note: Mexican Amphitheres are dragons but are also known as feathered serpents just like the Aztec god Quetzalcoatl with feathered wings.)

Aaron raises his sword and about to signal the attack. "Death forces!" he shouted, "Push forward!"

The 20 Death Knights and 80 White Walkers started marching with the Death Knights up front.

General Cato pulled out his sword and orders the charge. "First wave! Charge!"

The first 2,000 infantry started charging right at the 100 undead forces. As they approach closer and closer, some of them start to experience fear as the hulking Death Knights get larger and larger on approach. Some of them stop to shit themselves while others charge and started slashing their swords.

However, some of their swords broke along with their spears as they realize that they are up against a more powerful foe. The Death Knights started to bash through the first 1,000 followed by the White Walkers that clean up the rest by touching them. Some of them are resurrected as zombies while others are resurrected as wights with glowing blue eyes. The other 1,000 started to take defensive positions with their rectangular shields to make a turtle defense like the Romans did during the Roman Empire.

But it is useless against the sheer strength and power of the Death Knights that are sent flying. With the defense down, White Walkers jump and turn all the enemy soldiers into Wights.

General Cato and General Urban witnessed the horror of their men turning into undead soldiers within the ranks of their enemies. The more they send in the more undead warriors Aaron gets.

"Archers!" General Urban shouts at them, "Fire your bows!"

The archers pulled the strings of their bows and fire a volley of arrows down into the undead lines. But the 20 Death Knights shielded some of the White Walkers while the other undead get killed off by head shots. Yet some of them survive without being hit in the head.

"Mages!" General Cato shouts, "Use holy spells and fire spells to burn the undead!"

Mages prepare their spells and fire shots at them that destroyed most of the undead, including a few White Walkers. But the shields of the Death Knights are given holy and fire resistant enchantments so they are mostly fine.

"Now." Aaron then raises his sword again and give the order, "Cavalry, charge!"

4,000 cavalry riders of Rohan and Dothraki charge right behind the Death Knights that soon follow at the enemy positions.

"Knights and Unsullied, push forward!"

The army of knights and Unsullied troops then charge right behind the cavalry at the main forces. But they are intercepted by the Saderanian Empire's own cavalry that didn't last long with some of the Death Knights send them flying or chopping them in half, which includes both the rider and their horse. The knights and Unsullied manage to kill some of the enemy cavalry that broke through.

"Let see if my powers work here." Aaron says to himself as he raises his sword high in the sky and use Pha's Protection. A protective spell that protects units from harm. Rays of light shine down on his attacking forces that will protects them for a short time. "So my powers work here." he smiles, "Good to know. Now let's try restoration."

Golden rays of light shine down and healed his forces from any wounds they have sustained.

"Signal the surprise attack!" General Cato ordered.

A mage then light a blue flare in the night sky to signal the surprise attack. A cavalry ambush of 13,000 then charges right at Aaron's main forces from the forests at the edges of the mountains from both flanks. The Dragonborns of Tamriel looked at the charging forces and use their voice in unison.

"FUS-RO-DAH!"

Their voices send the surprise attackers up into the air and many came crashing down. Some were lucky enough to land in the foliage, but the rest was not so lucky. Some crash landed and die as they hit the ground hard while others that survive got crushed to death by their horses. Then the Dovahkiins finish off what was left of them.

General Cato gritted his teeth as his surprise cavalry strike got blown away, literally, by the combine voices of the Dovahkiins. "Send in the rest of our army to crush the enemy cavalry!" he angrily commanded after that embarrassing defeat of his glorious cavalry.

But before they do, catapults started launching flaming boulders right at the troops that were about to attack. General Cato gritted his teeth again after another humiliating attack.

General Urban looks at the catapults and notices that they are firing on their own. "Am I the only one who notices that the catapults are firing on their own?" he pointed out as he points at the catapults.

Then General Cato angrily blows his warhorn to signal the wyvern riders that swoop up into the skies and start their aerial assault. But another warhorn has sounded from the gate and from it, reinforcements. Ymir, dwarven princess of the Steel Mountains from Queen's Blade showed up, clad in armor while wielding her giant axe and is captain of the Dwarven Iron Brigade (not to mention that she is also one of Aaron's wives). A brigade comprise of dwarves from different worlds. Griffin riders appear on the scene to take down the wyvern riders in the air.

What follows them is the different factions of Ashan, the world of Heroes of Might and Magic, almost all under the control of the Griffin Family. Kiril Griffin of the Inferno faction with all of his demonic minions of Sheogh. Anastasya Griffin of the Necropolis faction with all of her undead hordes that worship the dark dragon goddess, Asha. Duke Ivan Griffin of the Haven faction with angels and proud knights under his service. Irina Griffin of the Sanctuary faction with legions of naga, sharkmen, and snow maidens of Hashima of the Jade Ocean. Sandor Griffin of the Stronghold faction with orcs, goblins, centaurs, harpies, and gnolls unleashed as a massive horde. Lasir of the Sylvan faction with elves and the very forces of nature. Tanis of the Academy faction will the wrath of mages and arcane beasts. Jorgen of the Dungeon faction with the cavernous monsters such as minotaurs, assassins, medusae, and other beasts.

Yet they are also followed by mythical beasts from Age of Mythology which increases Aaron's forces to over 70,000!

Aaron stands in front of the adventurers behind him and goes, "Alright, ladies and germs!" He smiles as he raises his sword once again, "Let's go kick some ass!"

The adventurers cheer and follow Aaron as he leads the charge. He uses Flaming Sword of Rhuin to enhance their weapons and Flock of Doom to have crows blind the enemies as they approach. When the armies charge, the mages try their best to slow them down with a large blast of arcane energy. Unfortunately, for them, they miss as crows start to peck their eyes and peck through their flesh. As a result, the blast went high in the air and exploded to have the sky shine as bright as day over the battlefield. The armies clash with warlocks and necromancers summoning their pets to torment some of the mages. Priests and healer-class adventurers heal the main attackers of the army.

Aaron then slams his mighty sword into the ground that causes fissures to erupt that caused many Saderans to lose their balance. Then many Brotherhood of Steel unleashes a torrent of bullets and lasers with their miniguns and gatling lasers. The sergeant that survived the expedition witnessed the power armored knights and paladins and has flashes of the other armies he encountered on Ares. Flashes of bullets and lasers went through his mind along with his comrades being slaughtered.

He panicked as he draws his dagger and pushes off General Cato off his horse.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" the general shouted furiously at him.

"Sorry, sir. But I do not want to go through that hell again!" he talked back at Cato and rode off with his prized horse.

"GET BACK HERE! THAT'S AN ORDER!" Cato screamed, but his words didn't reach the sergeant. "YOU WILL BE HANG FOR COWARDICE! YOU HEAR ME?!"

* * *

The sergeant rides off into the wilderness while talking to himself in a frantic tone. "I'm not going through that again! Never again! I don't care about the damn empire of the fucking consequences! I'M GONNA LIVE NO MATTER WHAT! YOU HEAR ME!? I'M GONNA STAY ALIVE!"

But he didn't get far. Eldar rangers shot him and his stolen horse to death. One of the rangers approach with his gun barrel turning over the corpse to identify the man.

"Looks like one of the seven that have gotten away." the ranger said.

"Yes, but no more. So far, five of the seven have been killed." another ranger says after emerging from the bushes.

"But we have other orders." Another Eldar ranger says after disabling his infiltration ability. "We are ordered to spy on the green humans at someplace called Alnus Hill. It came directly from the Sovereign himself. So let's move."

* * *

Back at the battle, Aaron hacks and slash through the many human and non-human troops with his Nephalem Blade and staining the ground crimson and sanguine on the ground in this field of grass, dirt, and rock with some forests in this small valley. Ymir and Aaron stand back to back in the midst of the battle.

"You're a little late!" Aaron says with his eyes looking behind him to see Ymir. He smiles at her as he killed one of those pig-men.

"Wasn't easy!" she talks back then cleaved a man's head off. "Our sons keep on bothering me about joining!" then cleaves another man in half with her giant axe. "They really look up to you, you know!"

Aaron just chuckles, "Well, ALL my sons look up to me! They think I'm a big hero or something!" Then he stabs an enemy goblin through the eye and the back of its head. "They always look up to their father!"

"Well can you just kill them all with one blow!?" Ymir argued, "It would be a lot easier if you did!"

"No way!" he says with a smile, "I'm having too much fun! The best fun I've had in 10 years! A chance to rid myself of my boredom!"

The battle went on for hours with many enemy troops, human or otherwise, are dead in the night. Many high ranking officials have been taken captive, including Cato & Urban. As for the dead bodies of the troops, many priests of Set, Mitra, and Yog have claimed the hearts, lingering essence, and unblemished flesh for their altars to their gods. What was left of them was used to resurrect them as undead minions to start building a new base of operations and will work on creating a settlement in the future.

Since they are undead, they will work 24/7 on constructing defenses and places where everyone can sleep. The rest are used as scarecrows, if you can call them that. In the original camp, their remains are put on steel spikes in a similar style Vlad the Impaler used on the Turks during his reign. Ymir has started construction of a new dwarven kingdom in the mountains. The Boomers then are allowed to construct the artillery cannons at certain key points to defend the area. Three safeguard a passage where the enemy camp was to keep them from using that site again northwest. Another three are safeguarding another passage to the southeast.

As for the Brotherhood of Steel, they are already constructing a vault in the opposite direction of Ymir's new dwarven kingdom with a wasteland settlement outside of it. Some of the forces are sent back through the gate to go home, but others stayed. Many check the area for any nooks and crannies to ensure the future settlement's safety. Many adventurers have already started making farms to make sure that there is food for everyone, including newcomers.

Aaron already made a castle by raising it from the ground with a wave of his hand and sits on his little throne. Here, he is waiting from the Eldar rangers to hear about the JSDF 3rd Recon Unit being sent out. So that way, he can take part in the adventure. Aaron smiles just thinking about how much fun he can have as the day approaches. For he is going to meet Yoji Itami's unit on the day they will face against the Fire Dragon let loose by Hardy. That...would be a good day for him.

It will take months, but the wait would be worth it.

* * *

 **AN: Whew! This is the longest chapter I have ever done! Hope you guys like it! Leave a review of your honest opinion and comment. Ciao! Plus I uploaded this chapter because I have nothing better to do with my time.  
**


	4. The Fight Continues

**Chapter 4  
The Fight Continues  
**

Over at the Imperial Capital of the Saderan Empire, a senate meeting with the emperor, Molto Sol Augustus. The Imperial Senate are having a debate on how to deal with the invading forces in Alnus Hill and the Romalia Mountains in their large dome of white marble, numerous ornately columns, and pristine sculptures with a few gold ornaments. But the Imperial Senate is divided into two factions, the pro-peace faction that doesn't want their empire to be crumbled by the enemies' overwhelming firepower. Next is the pro-war faction that want to prove the empire's imperial might by any means necessary.

The senate are busy trying to decide what to do with the two opposing forces in their lands. Marquis Casel, a member of the pro-peace faction, speaks to the emperor. He takes center stage in the middle of the dome.

"My lord, the two gate situation is an udder catastrophe. I am sorry to report, but 77% of the Imperial Army is now gone." he speaks his concerns and worry. Yet those numbers are referred to the human troops, not the monsters.

Some of the council members mumble to each other on how serious the crisis is.

"How do you suppose we respond to this situation? How do you intend to lead with such a crisis over our heads?"

Emperor Molto, who is just as worrisome as the senator. "Steady yourself, Marquis Casel," he addresses in a calm tone despite his disposition, "No doubt things seem utterly terrible." But he sighs and places his left hand over his eyes, "Yes, it would appear that whatever military advantage we have has completely evaporated. But I believe that what really is troubling you is that our subordinating neighbors can combine their remaining strength and bring rebellion to the steps of our capital."

But he removes his hand and shows his grin, "That is the true threat, is it not?"

This startled Marquis as he is caught off-guard by what the emperor is saying. But this isn't his true concern. No, what he is truly worrying about is the two opposing forces might join together and take down the Saderan Empire since they lost their only military advantage.

"Everytime we find ourselves in a precarious situation, the emperor, the senate, and the people of the empire unite had thus manage to grow ever stronger from it, my dear Marquis. You cannot win every battle in war without losses. I will not hold anyone accountable in these two fights. I am sure neither the marquess nor the senate with to debates. Rather than having the castle surrounded by enemy forces."

Some of the senators snicker, grin, and whispered to each other on how right the emperor is. No one wants to go on for days of debates while being surrounded by not just the two armies, but also from anyone who wants to usurp the throne. For this, they now that it is true.

Marquis just look away and whispered to himself, "He has conveniently forgotten he started all of this." This was a big disappointed to him. Because the reason why Emperor Molto sent troops through the gates to start pillaging and gathering new slaves is because there has been some unrest with a lack of enemies to fight.

Something similar nearly happened at Aaron's cyber dominion if you recall. The Feudal Systems were going to start a rebellion with many kings, lords, and other such titles weren't being used as often as the high-tech space-age armies. He can simply stop this at anytime, but he wants a chance to be free from his boredom. So that's when the compromise came in.

"What are your plans, your majesty?" Godasen steps forward into the center with Marquis along with his cane. Godasen is an old man and a mage of the council and a member of the pro-war faction. "Two days is all that took for the army at Alnus Hill to cause such incredible losses. Yet it took one night for the army at the Romalia Mountains. Both of these factions seized the gates and are now holding a foothold in our lands! We try to take the gates once they arrived but it was a complete disaster."

Then he clenches his left hand, "We couldn't get close to them! I have never seen such sorcery from the army at Alnus Hill. As if they cast fire itself! As for the army at the mountains, they posses powers, creatures, and such a force! It's like they control nature, the heavens, and the underworld!"

"WE MUST FIGHT!" shouted Padawan. A member of the senate wearing high ranking military armor stood-up and wants revenge on what happened to his glorious army. "Our vassals must give us what we demand! Rebuild our army using their soldiers!"

Then another senator stood up to counter-voice Padawan, "That will only make things worse, Padawan!"

Then another senator pointed at Padawan, "That will only repeat the same mistake!"

Marquis listens to the voices of the senate that has argue among itself.

Emperor Molto then raises his hand to silence the senate before things get too out of hand. All eyes are on him now as he speaks, "Waiting for matters to worsen is not the answer." he addresses them in a calm tone rather than shouting. "Therefore, we must stand and fight. Send messengers to as far and wide as their horses can take them. Tell them we need their assistance in repelling the enemy forces and we need them right now."

Molto then stands from his throne, "Make it so! Have all of our allies rally to us so we can retake Alnus Hill and the Southern Romalia Mountains."

The senate claps for the emperor's answer. But Marquis step forward towards with his head down to the emperor who stands proudly, "Your imperial majesty." Then he raises his head up with a grin, "I believe we will have two more battlefields littered with the corpses of men." Then the emperor smiles back at him and gives off a faint chuckle.

* * *

While King Duran of Elbe, The Duke of League, The King of Mudwan, and 18 other vassal lords are busy with Alnus Hill, there are a few other noble lords at Romalia. They are actually younger than the other vassal lords. They are actually young lords that wish to make a name for themselves while they claim whatever inheritance through combat as well as earn imperial favor. While Alnus Hill gets wisemen of combat, Aaron gets a bunch of noble brats that are around 16 to 19 years of age.

But some of these brats have seen combat as two of the eight have been with Zorzal El Caesar during his campaign against the Warrior Bunnies at the Grasslands of Head-hunting Rabbits so they have an idea on how to fight. Although the rest are from the Imperial Colony that want to prove themselves.

The first is a man clad in dark blue armor with a lion on the chestplate and two lion heads on his pauldrons name Prince Galdeon Gul Nero, the Blue Lion of War. He has a fair complexion, short black hair and blue eyes, and is one of the two friends of Zorzal El Caesar.

The second man clad in black armor with a tiger on his chestplate and a white tiger skin cape is Duke Regardo El Titus, the Black Tiger of Death. He has a bit of a tan complexion, shoulder length brown hair and golden eyes like a cat. He is a master with a spear and skinned a white tiger when he was only eight during his first hunting trip. He wears that tiger skin ever since.

The third noble brat clad in red armor with hawk wings on his pauldrons and helm is Lord Chironeus Fal Galba, the Red Hawk of Bloodshed. He has a fair complexion with short spiky red hair and red eyes. He is known for his bloodlust and cruelty towards criminals of the Saderan Empire by means of torture. Chironeus is also known to be hot headed.

The fourth is clad in golden-colored armor with a shiny red cape is Baron Julianus Re Gilgam, the Golden Pride Baron. This man has charismatic features with a fair complexion with short, curly blonde hair and blue eyes. He isn't much fond of combat, but he does it to impress the ladies and takes pride of his name.

The fifth is clad in steel spiky armor with moose antlers on his helm name Viscount Alexander Dul Thrax, The Great Hunter. This young man has a short beard that is green along with his long locks and eyes and has tan skin. He is a master of the bow and known for cooperating his hunting tactics with his troops when in combat in forests and woodlands.

The sixth is clad in leather armor rather than steel with a golden shark emblem on his left-side of his chest name Lord Veroneus Krel Trident, the Scourge Shark of the Seas. A man with a tan complexion with a bald head and only one purple eye because one is covered in an eyepatch. This noble is more of a pirate who raids ships for his own amusement and his uncle keeps bailing him out of trouble in exchange for some of the wealth and goods he raided.

The seventh noble brat clad in orange armor with an emblem of a wolf on his left chestplate name Earl Beratior Mek Otho, the Wolf of Plunder. He is a young man with fair skin with a five-o-clock shadow, light brown hair, and brown eyes with a cold gaze that can freeze his enemies in place. Not only is he one of Zorzal's friends, he also loves plundering riches and fine tasting wine which is how he got the name.

The last and final brat clad in maroon armor with three golden lilies on his right pauldron is Prince Dunias Bur Geta, the Eighth Heir. He is fair skin with some scars on the left side of his face along with short blue hair and orange eyes. He is the eighth of his family and won't have much of an inheritance once his father dies. So, he joins the fight to claim his own lordship rather than getting what speck of inheritance.

All eight of them are in a tent to look at the map of the Romalia Mountains to get a good idea of the terrain. It is rugged with a few narrow passages that only one or two soldiers can enter through. But they are not interested in tactics, they are busy gloating.

"Haven't you heard?" Julianus says with a smile while sitting with his fellow young nobles, "I heard the Imperial Army is supporting those old vassals at Alnus Hill."

Chironeius is sitting all lax and smiles, "Guess they need some sergeant to wipe their asses since they have bowel problems. That's what happens when you get old."

The nobles laugh at such a gesture. "Guess they have more faith in us than those decrypted senile fools." Veroneus says to his comrades.

But what they don't realize that they are going to bite off more than they can chew. They heard the report from those who have surprise, but they figure that it must have been combat fatigue that made them delirious. All eight of them have a combine might of 150,000 close to the footholds of Romalia Mountains.

* * *

Day 1

In the next morning, Chironeus leads his forces though the mountain pass in Romalia with some of his men taking tortoise shell positions with their shields. Chironeus is on his horse as his troops march forward through the rugged terrain.

* * *

Back at the camp, Earl Beratior looks around and notices Chironeus and his forces aren't around.

"Where is he?" the young noble asks.

"My lord," a soldier reports to him, "Chironeus has taken his forces through the mountains. He wishes to have the honor of first blood."

"Chironeus is already have a head start? Dammit!" Beratior swears in anger and grits his teeth, "Prepare my forces! We have to join him or there won't have any riches left to plunder!"

* * *

Back over at the mountains, Chironeus and his forces continue to march through the passages to get to the gate. Yet they hear a strange sound.

"What is that sound?" the lord says as he hears a whistling sound in the air.

Then BOOM! An artillery shell hits the side of a mountain which causes a rock slide that stats tumbling down and crush his forces. Firing artillery in such terrain would be impossible, but using the environment to one's advantage should be enough to do the work.

Chironeus' horse got startled as he struggles to calm it down. Once he did, he then turns his gaze at what happen to his advance forces.

"What the hell just happened?!" he says with a shocked expression. "Did the mountain just erupted?!"

The more artillery shells hit the mountain sides that causes more boulders to tumble down and crushing the Red Hawk's forces under the rubble. Then more started firing that eventually caused the entire mountain to come down on him. He is unable to get away as he just stares and screams helplessly as a very large boulder comes crashing down on him.

Not too far away, Beratior approaches with his forces and heard all the explosions and saw an entire mountain come down.

"What just happened?" he says out loud after seeing all the smoke and dust in the sky. "Did an entire mountain erupted? An earthquake?"

His forces approach the site where Chironeus' forces are and they found them all dead with shattered polearms sticking out of the rubble along with some broken limbs. Pools of blood started to ooze out from under the rocks.

"What happened here?!" Beratior yells, "Where is Chironeus?! Where is the Red Hawk!?"

"So this is what the Saderanian Empire sent me?" says the voice from the top of the dead and rock who happens to be speaking his language. "A bunch of brats who lack combat experience? Pathetic!"

Beratior looks at the direction of the voice and sees Aaron van Dyke in his armor and armed with his blade standing over a large boulder in the middle of the carnage. "I thought your empire would send someone more challenging." he insults the lord. "Guess Emperor Molto must have ran out of good lords with actual combat experience."

Beratior's troops step in formation to protect him with shields and spears at the ready. "Who are you?!" he demanded.

"Sorry, not gonna answer!" he insults him.

Beratior was about to grit his teeth, but then says, "Ha! You must be foolish to face us all on your own!" He pointed and laugh at Aaron.

But Aaron raises his sword with the blade pointed at the ground while holding the grip with both hands. As the noble continues to laugh, he stabs the ground as three tornadoes of fire bursts from the ground and into the air. Beratior stops laughing as he is awestruck by the fiery tornadoes when they are about to take form. The form they are about to take is both shadow and flame. A form that would haunt their nights as the skies grows dark with thick clouds. The form the tornadoes took was not one, but three Balrogs!

All three of them roar and their roars echoed throughout the mountains as the Saderanian soldiers shat themselves out of fear. Then Aaron pointed his sword at the army.

"Get them." he ordered.

So the Balrogs created flaming hammers and strikes down the ground that causes fissures of fire to break the earth. Then Beratior retreated out of fear and horror with some of his troops to escape the horrifying, demonic figures that will burn them down. But what happens next will seal his fate.

"FIRE!" a man shouted at the end of the passage.

A round of musket fire brought down some of Beratior's troops and follow by a man wearing in red with his katana unsheathed and a smile on his face. The men, his samurai warriors and dwarven detachment, gave an echoing battle cry with some are saying, "SHI-MA-ZU!" The man in red is Toyohisa Shimazu from Drifters and he is going to claim the head of Beratior. Beratior immediately recognize the threat and drew out his sword.

Toyohisa then forces the young earl off his force and falls to the ground on his back with Toyohisa ready to take his head. But Beratior rolled out of the way and got back up. Then two Balrogs created walls of fire to cut off the earl's forces as he continues to fight for his life. A scout of Baron Julianus watches in horror as many of the earl's men are being cut down by the honed swords of the samurai and the dwarves' giant axes and warhammers behind the flames. Beratior continues to be on the defensive as Toyohisa's ruthlessly attack him with all his might and a scary face to boot.

Beratior and Toyohisa continue to lock swords as Beratior's men are continuing being slaughtered by either Toyohisa's men, or being burned alive by the Balrogs' flaming swords. What happens next is that Toyohisa completely destroys Beratior's sword. Beratior looks at his sword in horror as he no longer has the means to defend himself. In the end, Toyohisa decapitates the earl and claimed the bloody head as his trophy. The scout then dashes back towards the camp to report what happened with the look of horror and distraught on his face.

Once he reported what he saw, they find it hard to believe and their arrogance and pride will get the better of them.

* * *

Day 2

Lord Veroneus came up with the battle strategy of using the sea as an entry point to flank Aaron's new base. He and many of his troops will try to infiltrate while Regardo provides a distraction with some of Regardo's wyvern riders. Many of Veroneus' soldiers manage to make their way towards the forests, but another ambush is waiting for them.

What happened next is a small army of elves using bow and arrows to surprise the enemy forces and frighten them.

As arrows covered in shit fly and hit some of the soldiers, Veroneus screamed, "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" The next thing that happened is that he hears the laughter of what sounds like a mad hyena as the mysterious voice says, "Keep up the pressure! Turn them all into corpses!"

More arrows are fired as three arrows hit Veroneus on his shoulder and falls down. Once the enemy soldiers retreated back to the ships, Nobunaga Oda, also from Drifters, along with Yoichi Nasu and Shara of the same series, approach the dying Veroneus with his matchlock pistol with a scary smile on his face. He laughs as he gloats.

"You dumbass!" he says to the dying young heir. "I knew you were going to use the sea to sneak past us!"

Veroneus can barely understand what Nobunaga is saying, but he does understand WHAT he is saying. He understand that the shabby man knew he was going to use the sea to flank Aaron's base, but was out clevered by the old fox. With that, Nobunaga then raises his matchlock towards Veroneus' head and fires. Killing the young lord with a single bullet.

As for the wyvern riders of Regardo? Most of them were killed by Aaron's own wyverns from the video game, ARK: Survival Evolved. He uses fire wyverns, poison wyverns, lightning wyverns, and ice wyverns to have them killed. The blood-soaked helm of Veroneus is sent back to the other lords.

* * *

Day 3

"Grrr!" Regardo went as he slams his fists on the map table. In the tent in the approaching dawn, he and Alexander are all that is left commanding the remaining 40,000 troops out of the original 120,000. On the table is not only Veroneus' bloody helm; Galdeon's torn cape, Julianus' shabby chestplate, and Dunias' crushed helm. What happened to Galdeon is that he try to use invisibility magic from some of his mages, but Aaron had shades that are even invisible to them that are use as scouts and patrol the area. Not to mention that they can see all things invisible. Then Galdeon got himself killed by artillery fire and rock slides.

Julianus then try to march in from the other side of the mountains, but was ambushed by the undead in the middle of the night that sprout out from the ground. Zombies and skeletons ripped the army to shreds along with Julianus himself. Dunias then try to use some old cave systems, but the Iron Brigade blocked their way and detonated a few explosive traps that caused a cave-in that crushed the prince.

Regardo is furious at the lost of most of their forces. Not only that, 100,000 troops and most of their leaders at Alnus Hill have defeated them in 3 days. "How are we supposed to win!?" he yells after jumping from his seat. "How are we supposed to fight an enemy that knows this land and its dangers?!"

Alexander looks at the map with a few red X's where they tried and failed while crossing his arms. Not only the passages, but the caves as well. "A good hunter should know his prey before he acts. That is what my father used to say when he takes me hunting. But now we know what sort of devices and forces our enemy uses. After three days of reconnaissance and prodding their traps."

Regardo then slams his hands on the table, "SO HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DEFEAT THEM?! HOW ARE WE ACHIEVE VICTORY AND AVENGE OUR FALLEN COMRADES?!"

Alexander looks at the map and develops an idea. "A night raid under the new moon would work, but we have to wait another month to do so. In that time, we should gather enough manpower to sneak attack their headquarters."

Before Regardo gives an answer, they hear a loud chant coming from outside the tent.

" _From Ancient Terra, the Emperor commands His Proud Sons._ "

"Uh?" Regardo turn his head to the opening of the tent after hearing the first chant.

" _From revered Blood-stock these warriors are made his Proud Sons._ "

"What is that? And what language is it?" Alexander asked before getting up and checking outside.

" _No fear they know, Adeptus Astartes, His Proud Sons._ "

They both walked out the tent and see the troops taking defensive positions around the tent.

"What is going on?" Regardo asked. But one of the soldiers turn his head and responds to his lord, "I don't know, sir. We think it might be some sort of attack."

" _Humanity's foes, they defend all, His Proud Sons._ "

They try to scan the area with their eyes trying to see in the darkness as the clouds covered the light of the moon and their torches can't light much.

" _Warrior's merit, unbreakable spirit, Astartes!_ "

"Is this some sort of spell?" Alexander asks. "Not sure, my lord."

" _Supreme defenders, unchallenged in battle, Astartes!_ "

"Just where is that coming from?" Regardo demanded an answer as he then noticed something as the sun rises

" _Courage and honor, Emperor and Primarch, Astartes!_ "

The light of the morning sun shines on the whole field and they can now see what is causing that chanting. The two remaining lords have their eyes widen as what they see before them is steel and doom. The White Scars Space Marines Chapter has come! One full company of Space Marines has come to seal their fate!

Then music start blaring with a captain shouting, "CHARGE!" and they all charge while firing their bolters at the enemy forces and gun down. Some of them are equipped with heavy bolters to take them out right behind them. The two lords retreated back in the war tent to duck and cover under the table. The tent gets ripped to shreds as bullets tore through it. They hear their men screaming as they are not only getting gun down, but they can also hear chainswords cutting through what sounds like metal and flesh. The fight continues with the remaining auxiliaries get slaughtered by a full company of Space Marines.

When the music was over, so was the battle. One of the Space Marines enter the tent and flips the table over while wielding his chainsword. The two lords cower as the sound of the chainsword starts up and about to finish the job. But the captain stops him with his power sword while saying, "No!"

The marine stopped and lowers his weapon. "We need them alive. Orders are orders." What happened next is two scout marines that disables their infiltrator ability and bagged their heads. With that, they are taken in as POWs and the battle has won.

The reason for the White Scars instead of the Blood Ravens is because Primarch Jaghatai Khan wanted his Space Marines the honor of apprehending the last remaining lords since he have been denied the honor of his chapter to fight on the planet Ares. Some of the dead are gonna be used as mindless undead builders to help build the settlement, after the priests and priestesses of Yog, Set, & Mitra harvest their hearts, lingering essences, and unblemished flesh for their gods. Because they need them to create avatars in order to defend the new settlement.

However, some of the dead bodies are going to be used as waypoints for a future project Aaron has in mind. As a matter of fact, some of the men will have their skin flayed off and placed on X's similar to the coat of arms of House Bolton. The house is extinct now, but their sigil is quite useful here in this world.

* * *

Back at the capital, Marcus, the emperor's retainer and internal minister of the empire, came to the throne room to tell the emperor about the events that transpired.

"Your imperial majesty," he says in a humble tone, "the damage sustain by the Allied Kingdoms' forces will reach up to 100,000 dead and injured along with the Colonial Vassal Forces that will reach up to 120,000 for a total of 220,000. The defeated armies have no officers remaining and some from Alnus Hill are making their way back home on their own while there is no such luck with the ones at the Romalia Mountains."

"Yes." he speaks in an unphased tone, "Just the way I conceded. The potential threat of our quibbling neighbors coming to raze the empire has been successfully eliminated. Torch all the towns and villages between Sadera and Alnus Hill. Poison the wells, her their livestock this way and burn the crops. That should keep the armies from eating and drinking our food and water. So we can plan a counterattack of our own."

"So you're planning a scorched earth policy." Marcus realizes what the emperor is planning. "That causes me worry in succession and tax revenue. Not only that, we do have a bit of a problem. Actually, more than one."

"What do you mean, Marcus?" the emperor asked.

"First is the rumors about a movement that supports Marquis Casel. They plan to use him to replace you at the head of the senate."

The emperor gave a little laugh, "Imagine how much service I'll get after I expose this travesty! Let the private council know that I'll be needing their services right away. But first tell me about the other problem."

"Then the other problem is-" Marcus got interrupted as the throne room doors open with a woman's voice yelling, "Your majesty!"

Piña Co Lada marches into the room, clad in her armor as Marcus bows his head and moves out of the way while the emperor says, "My darling daughter. What can I do for you?"

Piña quickly bows her head before speaking to her father. "It's about Alnus and Romalia, of course. It is my understanding that we were soundly defeated by two different armies near the gate. And our subordinate nations have been rallied to them a few days later. What is your majesty's response in this situation?!" Piña voiced her concern about what is going to happen. Yet she also wants a chance that her knights can do more than honor guard at parades and parties. She thinks that the emperor doesn't think highly of her and her knights.

Marcus then address the princess, "Obviously, we should be regathering our forces and create a plan to counterattack."

"Create a plan?!" she angrily says to the retainer. "We have not one, but two enemies on our doorstep! We must move now!"

"Piña my dear." the emperor addresses his red-headed daughter in a gentle tone. "You're right. You are absolutely correct. However, the issue at hand is that we know very little of them and their forces. But how does this sound to you? Take all the knights from the Order of the Rose and scout the situation at Alnus Hill for us. You are more likely to survive there than the rugged terrain at Romalia."

"What?" the princess says is surprise. Could this be the chance she has been waiting for? "Do you mean it? You want me to take my forces?"

The emperor is smiling while leaning his left cheek on his left fist. "Well, why not? You've been longing to prove that your knights are doing more than just marching in color garments. So, here's your chance."

With that, Princess Piña Co Lada is now given the chance to prove not only herself, but her knights as well.

The princess then kneels down to her father, "Consider the mission done, your majesty." Then she marches out of the door to address her knights that they finally get a mission.

"Now then," he addresses to Marcus, "what is the other problem?"

* * *

 **AN: Got another chapter up! I know the last chapter was long, this is the longest I have ever done out of all my stories. Don't forget to leave a review of your opinion or criticism. By the way, is it Saderan Empire or Sederan Empire? I use the wiki of Gate and they are both spelled like this. Which is it?  
**


	5. Getting Ready

**AN: Forgot to mention that the chant is actually from the soundtrack of the Ultramarines movie known as Proud Astartes. Hope you guys are sharing this story with your friends. Let's see how many people we can get to follow, favorite, or review after this chapter. The goal is to get 100 reviews, favorites, or followers in a week.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 5  
Getting Ready  
**

In the Romalia Mountains, the settlement of Romalia has been established. The large walls of the small city are over 50 feet tall and made entirely of bedrock. Yet the decor of these walls are given an angelic appearance with carvings of angels and heavenly beings for a more welcoming appearance for some of refugee after following the dead bodies on spikes or wooden X's that are waypoints to Romalia. In the northern gate, it opens very similarly to the Black Gate of Mordor with trolls pushing and pulling to open and close the gate. However, two Balrogs disguised as gigantic gargoyles with swords that will come to life when an invading army comes. But that will take a long time since the Boomer's artillery will kill the trespassers first. There are some Death Knights, but the original 20 are sent back with another 480 as a total of 500. Aaron hopes that it will accelerate Ainz's progress.

As for the third, it guards the deepest parts of Ymir's new mountain hall. Ymir recruited dwarves from Arda, Azeroth, Mallus, Thedas, Norrath, and Eberron along with most of her Iron Brigade from the steel mountains. That, and there are goblins and gnomes here too. Her hall, Deleron, is home to most of the mining of the new settlement where Aaron creates an infinite supply of iron and carbon for steel, gold, ebony, mithril, and many other such metals and gemstones. In the large treasury, certain species of dragons such as gold dragons and Hungarian Horntails guard this vast wealth from intruders. As for the last Balrog, it guards the more priceless treasures the dwarves have ever created. Ymir is planning on going back and left a dwarven dreadnought, Herbert Gul'dros

On the opposite side of the mountains, the Brotherhood of Steel have created a vault where they train their soldiers with an airfield of vertibirds outside. Plus there are a few wasteland buildings where people can find a few goods or so such as Nuka-Cola.

There is a large cathedral that has a gothic-style architecture with a clock tower sticking out of the center of a stain glass dome. This is the cathedral of the Church of All Faiths. A religious organization that unites all other religions such as the Nine Divines of Nirn, the Church of the Holy Light, the Dragon Gods of Ashan, the Faith of the Seven, and so on and so forth. But underground, the shrines of the three gods (maybe more in the future) mentioned earlier have their shrines built there since human sacrifices are a bit of a taboo. However, Aaron cannot deny the potential they possess which is the same with the Forces of Chaos and many other such beings. A high elf theocrat name Tilarus Munnor is in charge of the day to day duties of the cathedral.

Speaking of, there is a weirwood tree in the forests not too far where Nobunaga and the elven archers ambushed Veroneus when he tries to attack from the sea. The elves worship the tree for protection and success in hunting. There are a few farms, but some have been moved outside of the settlement where the colonial vassals had their camp. Many of them are hobbits or halflings that turned the site of bloodshed into a farming paradise called, Bloodsoil. A halfling arch druid name Rhea Hotfoot is the protector of the farmers and the forests.

Back to Romalia, there are libraries that double as schools where Maesters teach, a big market close to the gate, the Dark Brotherhood has a sanctuary here, and some flying castles that are magical schools and headquarters to certain adventurer guilds. Aaron has given his favorite character the title of Governor of Romalia, Tyrion Lannister. Although Aaron did finish off the Lannisters and place House Reyne as Lords of the Westerlands. Including the death of Joffrey Lannister and his mother, Cersei Lannister.

Which are the most nasty characters in Game of Thrones. Joffrey has been castrated (including little Joff), whipped, stretched, and was burned to death by wild fire. As for Cersei, she has been stripped naked, head shaved, and has been at the mercy of ironborn reavers of the Iron Islands until she killed herself by drowning in the sea. House Frey also suffered something similar. Walder Frey and all of his sons, both highborn and bastards, are hung on the edges of the Twins' bridge. Some of their corpses are still hanging from the bridge today. As for Ramsay Snow, or otherwise known as Ramsay Bolton, suffers from being flayed alive. Then is revived again and again until he died 199 times. It would have been 200 if Aaron could've find a new way of executing him.

But if you are interested, the execution involves a pot of molten gold as Ramsay is on his knees and arms chained. As Aaron prepares to pour the boiling metal over Ramsay's head, his words to him were, "Here is your crown, King of the North." Then Ramsay started screaming after Aaron pours the hot gold on his head. After that, he started to get bored. Afterwords, killing tyrants and human monsters started to get boring. As for Joffrey's siblings, Myrcella gets to marry Prince Dorin Martell of Dorne and Tommen becomes a vassal lord for the Reynes. As the Faith Militant, that is a story for another time along with the christian inquisitors.

He seems like a wise choice since he is the smartest person out of the entire Game of Thrones series. Yet he does spend most of his time drinking wine and being with monster girl whores. There are some undead still building houses, inns, stores, and other such establishments. With this out of the way, lets continue with our story.

* * *

It is early morning at Aaron's castle and he is starting to wake-up. Yet he had a bit of an exhausting night because some of his wives are in bed with him, and they are all naked with the sheets covering them. To his right is Rias Gremory from Highschool DxD who is a bit groggy as she says, "Good morning." She said in a tired tone.

"Good morning." he says in a quiet tone to one of his wives. However, Rias falls back to sleep as she turns.

To his left is Yang Xiao Long from RWBY who is starting to wake. "Good morning." she greets him with a smile as she snuggles on his shoulder.

"Good morning to you as well." he kissed her on the forehead as he also rubs her swollen belly.

Then Papi the Harpy, from Monster Musume: Everyday Life with Monster Girls pops her head out from the sheets on Aaron's lap. "Morning." she says as she rests her head on him.

"I am so glad that I am on my stable period." Yang says to him. "It has been a while sine we've done it. But I think the greatest pleasure is giving birth to your children. Because I get to experience ecstasy while I bring new life into the universe."

Aaron sighs, "Hope you don't give birth to more twins again." Yang has given birth to two sets of twins in her time with Aaron.

Yang then places her hand on her belly. "I can't help it." she says to him. "Twins run in my family through my mother's side."

"Speaking of her..." Aaron looks around the room that is being lit by the morning sun, "...where is she?"

A hand popped up on the edge of the bed near the window and a voice going, "Right here." Raven raises herself from the floor with her head popping out along with Kali Belladonna who pops her head. Both of which are heavily pregnant with Mia the Lamia, also from Monster Musume, coiling her lower body around them. Her head pops up too while saying, "Good morning, darling." in a weak tone.

"Guess we had a good time last night." Aaron says with a smile on his face. "You girls can go back to sleep if you want." Raven and Kali looked at each other before making out and went back to sleep on the floor. If someone has all that power, he could do whatever he wants with any woman. Even if it is the mothers of his wives. Although this is not the first time he impregnated both mother and daughter. He did the same with Chizuru Minamoto and her mother from Kanokon, the two women of the Sado family from MM!, some of the mothers of Rosario+Vampire, and so on. He will only do them if the woman is hot, sexy, or at least pretty enough. Luckily, no one can get AIDS and sexually-transmitted diseases in Aaron's domain. Nor cancer for that matter.

"Guess I should go back to sleep as well." the lamia says to him. But before she does, she grabs Rias and drags her down with her.

"Mia!" Rias says out loud and now fully awake. "Stop it! Hey! Watch your tongue! Gah! Not there! Please, stop it! Aaahh! That's too good! I'm sensitive there now!" Rias continues to moan and begging Mia to stop. "I'm pregnant again! So would you please, stop! Ah! You're tongue is inside my womb! Gah! Stop it, you'll hurt my developing fetus!"

"Would you all shut up." Ymir says while her face is on the pillow that muffled her voice. "I'm trying to rest."

"Oh!" Papi says after feeling something growing. "Looks like someone wants to go for another round of fertilizing my eggs."

But all the fun has stopped when Sebastian knocks on the door. Then the demon butler opens it, "My lord!" He opens the door slightly and sees the girls being frisky so early in the morning. "Pardon the intrusion, but it is time."

"Right!" Aaron bolted out of bed and out of the door immediately while the girls groan in disappointment. But Ymir is relieved as she is tired. Tired from all the managing, maintaining order, and many other responsibilities.

"I beg your pardon, my ladies." Sebastian says as he bows his head towards them along with having his right hand on his chest. "But urgent matters call to his attention. However, Claude Faustus will escort you all back to Altea in the afternoon." Then he bows his head again, "Good day, my ladies." then closes the door.

(Okay, fess up! You guys got a turn on from this, didn't you? Come on, confess it in the reviews. There is nothing wrong with admitting your shame.)

* * *

Aaron then starts wearing his casual clothes. He wears a black Guns n' Roses t-shirt that has a blue cross and the skulls of the band members on it. He is also wears light blue jeans with black and white Nike sneakers as he looks over a holographic display of the map of Falmart. The map zooms in to the area between Romalia and Sadera as Aaron enjoys a cup of apple juice after breakfast. He is in the war room with sterotypical medieval decorations. A few suits of armor, shields with cross swords hanging on the green walls and blue lily wallpaper and a gothic-style chandelier over the main table.

"As you can see, my lord." Sebastian says as he reads some sheets of paper. "As you predicted, Emperor Molto Sol Augustus has started his scorched earth policy between Alnus Hill and the capital. All the towns, villages, and crops have been burned to the ground. Livestock have been herded towards Sadera so they still have their meat. They poisoned the wells with their 'poison the wells with shit' strategy so there is barely any fresh water for any refugees. But we have many undead forces that can simply march without rest, food, or water if ordered."

Aaron looked at the map with his hands on the edges and sees what used to be seven villages and four towns that were present before they got burned down. Then he looks at some of the streams and forests between his settlement and the capital. He looks at everything and has already got a plan, but needs the locations to do so. Now that he does, he can execute his plan.

"First, let me start using my talents." he says as he places his right hand over the map and a blue and black orb forms at his palm. Aaron starts to use the Great Flood god power from Age of Mythology to wash away the poisons in the wells. Luckily, the princess and her knights are further north and no one in the map didn't get hit.

What happens is that the hologram shows a large tidal wave washing over the map and recedes back into where it came from. Next is to use Gaia Forest to create an abundant of trees that will act as a maze for the unwary. What happens next is that he uses Spider Lair for giant spider's that can be use for traps for enemy soldiers, including scouts. Another power he used is Carnivora, spawning man eating plants in certain locations for enemy soldiers to get caught.

"That part is done." he says as he puts his hand away and the orb dissipates. "Now here is what needs to be done." He places his finger on the map and readies to use Healing Springs. "We need to set up our own towns here. Here. Here. And over here."

On the map is the holograms of the healing springs where he pointed on the map and are connected by straight blue lines. "We need lodgings for the slaves we freed, farms to grow food, and portal gates when we free them. We are gonna have the Wood Elves of Mallus, the Night Elves of Azeroth, and many druids and rangers to protect the towns. Then we will have the Beastmen on patrol some of the edges hidden in the foliage."

"What is it that you are planning, my lord?" Sebastian asks as he puts the papers on a small table.

Aaron looks at the map still. "First we are gonna have Styx, the goblin thief, and both Garrets going to every location where there are slave masters and their slaves. They will free the slaves and have them give them a purple crystal that will teleport them to one of the portal hubs. The three then get to keep whatever wealth they snatch as additional payment. But we will also have Corvo Attano doing it in the west. There won't be any assassinations, but that is why we are giving them red crystals."

"What exactly do these crystals do?" the butler asked curiously about his master's plan.

He looked up at Sebastian with a smile. "These crystals will open portals and let demons come through to kill the slavers and slave traders. However, we will have them tell some of the survivors that they work for Hardy. This worlds goddess of the underworld and ruler of demons. They tell them that some of the female slaves offered themselves as brides in return for freeing all the slaves and having the emperor's first born son's head on a pike. Since Hardy hates men, we will send a female demon general. That is where Satan from Seven Mortal Sins come in since she is the demon lord of wrath. While the slaves are being freed by our hand, Hardy will take the blame for all the chaos and misfortune. If he still refuses, the slaves will start a rebellion with the demons at their side."

Sebastian smiles and applause Aaron's plan. "Very good, my lord. Very good." But then stops and looks serious. "But what if Hardy intervenes? How exactly do you plan to deal with her?" He does have a point. Hardy and possibly the other gods ain't just gonna stand around and use her name to cause panic.

Aaron lets go the edges of the table and puts them behind his back. He approaches his butler with a smile. A very crooked smile. "Leave her to me." he says in a sinister voice, "I have thought of everything and I will take care of it."

A few loud bangs from the door is heard. Aaron turns towards the door and says, "Come in."

The door opened and a squire from the Brotherhood comes in. "Forgive me for intruding, sir." he salutes. "But the Eldar reported that the Japanese Self-Defense Force are sending the 3rd Recon Unit in a matter of moments."

Aaron made a loud clap with his hands and rubs them, "Excellent! Thank you for the report. You may go." The squire saluted again and leaves.

* * *

Over at Alnus Hill, Itami addresses his new unit that is under his command before they take off. The twelve people in front of him are going to be his fellow officers and soldiers from this point out of the 3rd Deep Recon and Surveillance Unit. "Fall in." Sergeant Major Soichiro Kuwahara, his second-in-command says as he salutes. "Third Recon Team, ready to go, sir."

Itami salutes as he approaches. "Hey, old school." he addresses the Sgt. Major with a smile. He then takes a good look at his team. "How are we looking here?"

After seeing his unit, he does his best to fake a smile with his eyes close. The truth is, he doesn't really care much. "Uh... Thanks for falling in or whatever. I'm Lieutenant Itami. Good to meet cha'." "Oh god." he says to himself, "I miss one train to Shinshi Shimbashi and now I'm here." He turns his eyes right while still talking to himself, "With a platoon full of dudes."

"Alright." he says to his unit in a not so military manner, "Let's get crackin' folks."

Sergeant First Class Shino Kuribayashi looks at Itami and wonders why the hell is this guy his commanding officer. "You're kidding?" she whispers to herself while Itami looks like he wants to go home and do whatever he wants. "This is the dipshit they sent us?"

"Mount up!" the sergeant major ordered. The 3rd Recon get into their Toyota High Mobility Vehicle or HMV for short and drove off.

Close to the entrance of the base, an Eldar ranger in infiltrator mode calls in about the 3rd Recon's departure.

* * *

Before all that happened, Aaron is looking for a weapon he is going to use on the Flame Drake. He goes through all the weapons he has from his personal collection. Why not the Nephalem Blade? That is because it reveals his true identity. He can manipulate people into thinking whatever he wants, but he doesn't want to use that power too much. How can he run an empire without free will? That would be more boring than anything else.

He looks at the weapons, call their names, but rejects them. "Rebellion? No. Yamato? No. Dragonslayer? Nah, too recognizable. Shuraba? No. Takemikazuchi? Not really. The Ashbringer? Nah. Frostmourne? No, just as recognizable as Dragonslayer. Goldbrand? Nope. Too exotic. Mace of the Crusader? No."

He goes through every weapon he has in his armory, but then remembers one very important weapon he had under lock-and-key. "Aha! I've almost forgotten it."

He pulls out a blue key made of marble and unlocks a cabinet. A very large cabinet where his weapon is kept. Aaron turns the key and unlocks the lock and opens the doors. What is inside is a large sword that looks like a replica of the Dragonslayer, but the blade looks like a slab of blue marble. But in truth, this 6 foot and 6 inches slab is actually made of diamond and weighs 590 pounds. The hilt is similar to Guts' old sword when he was in the Band of the Hawks but is made of ebony metal along with some mithral bands and trimmings. But the blade itself has been cut by a laser that makes it so sharp, it can cut through air molecules. This weapon is called Blue Heaven. Because it sends people to heaven after they get cut down. A bit of a joke in bad taste really.

Aaron pulls the sword with one hand and gives it a few swings. Each swing creates breezes that blows the curtains a little. Not to mention blowing all the dust away.

"Perfect." he says as he holds his sword. "Now then, let's try to-"

Knock! Knock! Someone knocks at the door to the armory.

Aaron puts the sword away and answers, "Come in, but make it quick!"

The door opens and it is Tyrion Lannister with his beard shaved off, wearing his pajamas still, and holding a bottle of wine in his left hand and a shot glass in another. "Excuse me, Lord Sovereign?" he says in a more awake tone.

"Tyrion!" he says with joy. "Hold on one moment!" Aaron snaps his fingers as everything around them turns grey which stopped time. "What is it? How can I help you? And please call me, Aaron." Aaron and Tyrion became friends even though Aaron promise himself to never drink any form of alcohol for as long as he lives. Which is an eternity.

"First off, sorry Aaron. Second, good morning. And third is, I heard a rumor about you going to be out for a while. Is that true?" Then he pours some wine in his glass and drinks it.

"I'm afraid so my friend. Which means I am leaving to do some business of my own. The best part is however, you get to be in charge."

Tyrion winced twice at what Aaron just said. He looked at the bottle of wine to see what he was drinking then looks back at Aaron and responded, "I think I am still sleepy or got drunk rather quickly. I thought you said that I am incharge of Romalia."

Aaron nods his head, "For a while, yes." Then pulls the weapon back out.

Tyrion's eyes widen after hearing that he gets to be incharge of Romalia as Aaron prepares for a 'fateful' meeting. "Oh." we went then blinks a few times. It is quite a shock for him, but he is the governor so he shouldn't be surprise. Then he realizes this, "Oh right! Since I am governor, I am incharge. Sorry, I keep on forgetting that I am supposed to be maintaining everything that goes on in this fine settlement since you usually handle most of the affairs while I get to enjoy some good wine and women. Well, not exactly what I call women, but you get the point."

Aaron then puts on the Ebony Mail, "Speaking of which, how do you like them?" He then looks at the mirror to make sure it is properly on before putting on some ebony boots.

"Well," he began, "some were a bit hairy in certain places. Or scaly. Or feathery. Or in some cases, slimy. Last night I did it with a harpy. Don't take this the wrong way since you have a harpy for a wife, but it felt like I was making love to a chicken."

"Pfft!" Aaron went then follows with some snickering. After he snickers a few time while retaining his laughter, he spoke, "Having sex with a cockatrice monster girl is considered making love to a chicken. Doing it with a harpy is more like doing it with a peacock that flies."

"I see. But aren't peacocks usually male?" Tyrion says before taking another shot.

There was a brief pause for a moment while they look at each other. Then they both started to laughing before Aaron gets his ebony helmet that looks more like a dragon's head rather than the standard ebony helmet along with the horns replaced with two blue plumes. Before he put it on, he looks at a full-length mirror with a woodland design and starts changing his looks. The freckles on his face disappear after a wipe from his hand. His hair starts to lengthen a little then the brown turns black as his armor. His eyes that are hazel has now turn light blue. He has some black fuzzies on his chin because he hates facial hair so no one will know.

He made himself a bit more muscular, a little taller, a bit older, and tanner. He gave himself smaller ears, a cute button nose, and some charismatic cheek bones. The immortal 15-year-old young man is now replaced by a charismatic warrior in is early 20's.

Aaron looks at Tyrion to show-off his disguise. "How do I look?" he asks the little drunken dwarf.

"I believe I am looking at a handsome young knight." Tyrion says in a sarcastic tone of voice.

Aaron took note of Tyrion's sarcasm then chuckles with him. After that, he then change his appearance back and his armor disappears along with his weapon.

"You will tell no one of my new form." Aaron started to look serious at his small friend. "From this point on, that form you saw is Stennis Markov. The Black Dragon of the Sands. An adventurer that was hired to scout, recon, and understand the people of this world. Do you swear to tell no one, my friend?"

Tyrion has two fingers out from his glass hand, "I swear I will tell no one. Not even your wives, the council, or anyone at all. Alive, dead, or undead."

"Good to hear. Now I need to get going on foot."

"I do have a question." Tyrion asks with one finger pointing at Aaron with his bottle hand. "Can't you just teleport?"

"Now where is the fun in that?" he responds with a question. "I'm just gonna use super speed to head where I need to be. I could use the exercise."

"Didn't you get enough from ploughing your wives last night?" Tyrion gives a smile before taking another shot.

"That was a warm-up." replies as he makes sure he has turn back to normal completely. "I need a real work-out. Something that involves honing my swordsman skills."

"I see." Tyrion responds to Aaron's reply with no surprise. Since he has seen his fair share of lords who want to wave their weapons at something rather than using their brains. "As for me, fucking is a good work-out. How do you think I keep my shape."

The two then chuckle again right before Aaron goes out.

"Now then," he then starts to exit the armory, "I am on my way out. Sebastian will fill you in on all the details of whats gonna happen from here on out. I will call you when Italica is attacked. Goodbye for now."

"My lord!" Tyrion says as Aaron as he is halfway down the hall. Aaron turns around and see Tyrion extending his arms. "Have you forgotten something?"

The world is still gray and time is still frozen in place. "Oh right!" after realizing this, he snaps his fingers and everything went back to normal. "I'm off then!"

Then he gets a call as we walks out, "Yes...They left already?...Shit, alright. Stay at the base and keep an eye on them. I'll send in shades to take your place. You can head home when they get there."

" _Thank you, my lord._ " the Eldar thanks him. " _The smell of these apes is making me more nauseous by the minute._ "

* * *

Before he heads out he kisses his wives on the lips before he heads out.

"Sorry dears, I have to get going. I won't attend to your departure, because I got to rush."

He kisses them in line.

"Goodbye, Raven."  
Smooch.  
"Kali."  
Smooch.  
"Mia."  
Smooch.  
"Papi."  
Smooch.  
"Rias."  
Smooch.  
"Ymir"  
Smooch.  
"And Yang"  
Smooch.

"See you all when I get back." he waves goodbye at the steps of his castle and dashes off.

He uses super speed to run as fast as he can while changing into Stennis Markov and armor appearing on him. And Blue Heaven appears strapped on his back. Aaron sets out to catch up with the 3rd Recon...and the Flame Dragon.


	6. Devil's Night & Flaming Scales

**Chapter 6  
Devil's Night & Flaming Scales  
**

Aaron van Dijk, excuse me, Stennis Markov runs up to 200 mph to reach the JSDF 3rd Recon. He ran across many fields and forests in order to reach them non-stop. After a while, he comes across Coda Village a few miles from where he stopped. Stennis jumped on a tree branch for a better look. What he sees is the villagers loading everything into their wagons once they have heard a flame dragon is on its way. He observes them as they are about to get ready to head out before things get bad.

' _So I am a little off._ ' he thought to himself. ' _But luckily I can get ahead of them since horses are slower than HMV's._ '

He scans the area and notices Lelei la Lalena, the mage apprentice girl of Kado El Altestan, runs up to see what is going on after noticing the soldiers and the wagon with a broken axel. He sees her going to the medical officer, SFC Mari Kurokawa, attending a young girl. Then suddenly, a horse went out of control and the soldiers have to shot it down.

' _Not surprising. I have seen the anime and everything is happening exactly like that._ ' Stennis gets down from the tree and runs off into the direction they are heading. He uses super speed again to the rendezvous point where the dragon is gonna be.

He ran and ran until he finally made it to the desolate area with nothing but hot dirt and jagged rocks. However, he is unsure if this is the place. To him, everything looks the same and is unsure if the road he is at is the right one. Stennis cross his arms and think about which path is the right one. Is it the path to his right, middle right, middle left, or left.

"Which one is it?" he says to himself. "Let me look at the map." He pulled out a black, well rounded stone with a flat bottom and a hologram of the map appears. He carefully studies the map to see which path leads to Alnus Hill. Good news is, he found out which ones. Bad news, there are two of them that he has narrowed down. One path has a lot of curves and winding roads, the other is a long arc that reaches the mountains.

With that, he found out which path should be the one where the caravan is going. The middle right path with lots of curves and winding roads. Stennis runs down the path and makes it to the middle and waits. It is going to be a long wait. To pass the time, he checks the news on the latest update.

* * *

On his hologram, the UNN (Universal News Network) with Kate Lockwell. She shows a feed of Savos Aren, the Master of Magic, at a podium in the senate.

" _This is Kate Lockwell with important news of the Collective Council today as Arch-Mage Savos Aren steps down as the Master of Magic. He is stepping down to continue his duties at the College of Winterhold back on Nirn to continue his work. Which is a sad day for the Collective Council as there is now an empty seat, that represents magic and the arcane arts, with no one in it._ "

Then four pictures of the candidates appear in the corner. " _There are four candidates for the seat on the council. Gandalf Stormcrow the White from Arda is nominated as for his wisdom. The next candidate is Jaina Proudmoore from Azeroth. Her experience may help the council and most people would be happy to have another woman on the council. Grand Enchanter Fiona of the Circle of Magi that hails from Thedas is also elected as a candidate yet also a woman and an elf. But some are still suspicious about the Circle of Magi after an incident with a Stargate that let the demons of the Fade enter their world. Although many say it was an accident. Tanis of the Academy faction from Ashan and the former advisor of Duke Ivan Griffin of the Holy Griffin Empire is also nominated who is also a human woman._ "

Then the four are replaced with that of Ainz Ooal Gown. " _Yet some would like to have Ainz Ooal Gown on the council, but has once again refused the position due to his campaign on New Yggdrasil. Which is a shame since he is everyone's favorite. In other news, the rumors about a rebellion in the Feudal Systems have ceased. In other words, in fighting in the empire will not happen._ "

Then changes the picture to the gate with two Necron guards. " _For the latest report; Aaron van Dyke, Lord Sovereign of the Empire, has assured that things have been going smoothly and slavery will end. Not much is known about his plan is, but it would help those who are being abused, violated, mistreated, and so many other atrocities that the 'involuntary laborers' have suffered. But on a much lighter note, the holidays are coming up and-_ "

Aaron, disguised as Stennis, turns off the hologram.

* * *

"A pretty word for slaves." Stennis says to himself. "Yet slavery is always an ugly thing. An abomination towards life. People should be free, not chained. People should always be free from anything that would hamper progress such as religious prosecutions, forbiddance of progression, and many other such disgusting things."

He sighs a little after what he said in a depress state. Oppressing people from progress is one of the most evil acts that mankind as ever done in the centuries in the real-world. People not living up to their full potential because they are living as slaves. Either by chains, social status or religious faith, it hampers progress. If progress haven't been halted by these things, humanity in the real-world would have starships and a cure for every disease by the start of the 21st century.

"Well," he snaps out of it, "time to check on the Safe-Roads." He activates his hologram producing/magical stone and opens the map of the Safe-Roads he made.

He enhances the defenses of these wildlands by having a few more shaman, ranger, hunter and druid adventurers taking care of the hidden settlements to ensure any safety for the refugees and the escaped slaves along with the Wood Elves and Night Elves. He even added a few Bosmers from Nirn since they are skilled hunters and will kill and eat any source of meat. That also include humanoids such as humans, goblins, and ogres.

He have his right hand over the map and a blue and black orb appears between his lax fingers and the map. First, he uses Gaia Forest again to make more trees that will conceal the hidden settlements. Next is Enshrouding Mist that will be hard for enemy troops and auxiliaries to find their way around. Hard for Saderanian, but an easy challenge for the Beastmen. Since they are part beasts, they can smell their prey and have enhance eyesight. This attachment is lead by Khazrak the One-Eye, a cunning and the most ruthless of all the Beastmen.

Next, he uses Elven Wood among the trees of Gaia. It is for not only for aesthetic purposes, but to provide more cover and give a boosts for those on the morality of good and weaken the morality of evil. Which is why the Beastmen are patrolling the outskirts of the forests so they won't suffer such penalty. Aaron, sorry, Stennis then summons a battalion of Dunedain rangers with Summon Dunedain Allies to patrol certain parts of the wildlands. What follows after that is Summon Ent Allies for further reinforcements along with Force of Nature and Walking Woods, summoning wild animals for food and to ease the Beastmen's boredom. He even include a few dire boars, dire panthers, tigers and mountain lions for a little challenge.

Another thing he added is a few Ancestral Spirit units to give the wildlands a haunting feeling that is meant to frighten enemy soldiers and spies. He even include a few Wraiths and Noonwraiths from The Witcher 3 to further scare soldiers and enemies. Getting back to spies, he use Vision on certain areas outside of the wildlands and use a multiple of Spy god power on many people of interest. Some of them include members of the senate, workers, children, and even a few slaves to make it more efficient for the hired liberators to free. Even some of the animals are being use as spies. Then he uses Crebain in certain areas where his migrating crows can spot a few hidden and stealth using rogues and invisible mages. Even the members of the JSDF are unknowingly spies for the Lord Sovereign.

After a few hours of calculating, building defenses, and making sure everything is alright; it is nighttime.

Once he turns off his hologram, he takes note at what time it is. "Goodness me." he says as he stares at the stars and admiring their beauty as each one twinkles in the blanket of darkness with the moon being the nightlight among the dark. "That time already. But if I'm right, Rory Mercury should be killing a few bandits right about now."

* * *

At a rocky cliff with a tipped over wagon and a few dead bodies. Bandits gather around the campfire to hear the good news.

"I heard everyone in Coda Village is gonna bail out tonight." one of the smug bandits said to his pals.

"Sound like easy pickings for us." another bandit says. He is right, for the most part. Since there is no lord or his army patrolling the roads and safe guarding people from them, they are free to rape, kill, and plunder everything without much of a hassle. Tell that to the dead bodies near the wagon.

"Not like we got a lot of guys, man." another bandit pointed out. He is also right. How can eleven killers gonna take out a village with a population of 600? Not only that, they would killed if they approach the 3rd Recon which they don't know about.

The second bandit turned his head towards the third. "Well check this out. A bunch of those defeated soldiers are camping out. They'll jump at the chance to join us." Again, also true. Since some of the surviving soldiers of Alnus Hill lost and can't exactly go back home with shame and dishonor, not to mention execution, they have to result to banditry. To make matters worse, they found out that the main army and the capital abandon them. So now they will plunder anything with an imperial flag or seal on it.

However, what they bandits don't know is that there is a girl in a gothic-lolita outfit with a giant axe overhearing them.

The second bandit finishes talking about his plans, "If we offer those guys a little something, we may have an army of our own. Take down an entire city!"

"And force the lord out of the area." one of the bandits pointed out.

The second bandit started smiling at a great opportunity right in front of him. "From leading a bunch of trouble-makers to having my own city. I like it."

SSSHHH! STAB! "UG-!"

A sharp pain ran through the bandit leader as his eyes are heavily bloodshot and still have that smile on his face. Then keels over dead. The other ten bandits freaked out at what just happened. What they hear next is a giggle of a little girl, but much, much worse. They look at the direction where the giggle come from and see the last thing they wanted to see.

"Good evening, gentlemen." a girls says as she went with a happy, "Hmm."

Their eyes widen in horror as they see the little girl in gothic-lolita clothing behind their dead leader.

"I am so glad you have all gathered together like this." she says as the wind blows the frills of her outfit. She licked her dark violet lips before raising her axe while saying, "And...I am very grateful to offer your lives to charity." Some of the bandits stand up all frighten and back away a little. "The supreme god-"

SLASH! "Gaah!" Another bandit gets killed. Then the girl walk towards them. When she does, creepy opera music can be heard if you use your imagination.

"-is pleased that you have been naughty. You should be happy that he has asked you to join him. In the afterlife." The girl's tone of voice is a mix between happiness and sadism as she approaches.

Two more slashes were made as two more bandits died. The girl chuckles as she introduces herself, "You may call me, Rory Mercury. I am an apostle, to the dark god, Emroy."

What happens next was that she does a pose with her axe and a full blue moon behind her.

The bandits are about ready to shit themselves when one says, "Holy hell! It's really her! Rory the Reaper!"

"Her gown!" a bald bandit says as he took a good look at her outfit. It is the outfit of the apostle to the dark god of war, death, darkness, violence, and insanity. But tonight, only death, darkness, and violence can be found here. "The Temple of Emroy's oracle robe."

"Get out of here!" the bandit said right before he runs screaming. His friends followed him a few seconds after that. After all, everyone should fear a reaper.

"Oh no you don't." she says in a toying tone. She lunges right at them, swinging her axe and laughing like a mad woman she is. She killed every single one of them with her axe skills and acrobatics until the last one she killed was on the ground as he witness Rory giving him the chop. Right to the ground as the ground quakes and dust gets kicked up after his death.

* * *

"Not only that." Stennis says to himself as he sits cross-armed and tilts his head to the right, "The liberators should be at work as well."

* * *

Somewhere else, one of the thieves manage to steal some wealth before freeing the slaves at a mansion. Once they were teleported to the wildlands, one of them used the red crystal. With that, a column of fire spurted out from the basement of some lord's house and into the sky. Many of the lord's guards ran towards the burning column to help anyone caught in the fire. But what came out was something far worse.

Legion Soldiers, Gholens, and Traumas from Darksiders came bursting forth along with many misshapen demons from Berserk. Some of the lord's guards started to panic but try to fight off the demons. But they didn't stand a chance. Some of them were mutilated with their entrails splattered in the courtyard, a guard getting eaten in half by a misshapen demon with very large hands and a large mouth, some chopped to pieces and eaten, while some try to run away but got caught.

One of the demons ripped a man in half by pulling the guard's legs. Another ripped out another guard's arms off and beats him to death with it. A mosquito-like demon uses its needle nose to drain a man dry until he was mummified. A demon with long claws and bat-like features scratched one of the mistress' arms off along with her jaw and eye. One of the Traumas started eating the mistress' children, slowly and painfully as he chews them up. Almost everybody in the mansion grounds have been butchered by the demons.

The lord of the mansion along with his wife and true son were brought out as the mansion started to burn down. The flames started to take a form of a woman with two white horns protruding from her head. She wears a long red flowing cape, a red bra, a red thong panty, ornate red gauntlets, black gloves, ornate black thigh-high high-heeled boots covered by red pieces of armor with black and red metal ankle-wings on the sides of her boots. Her hair is red and long with purple eyes and she is holding a weapon that is a hybrid of an axe and a spear.

The lord is on his knees as two soldiers hold him down. The red wearing demon girl approaches the man with the look of anger and hatred towards him.

"I am Satan!" she addresses the lord in a wrathful tone and speaks in the lord's language, "General of Hardy's Army! Some of your slaves have offered themselves to be Hardy's wife in exchange for freeing every slave in the empire and the death of the emperor's first born son! The bastard, Zorzal El Caesar!" She pointed her weapon at the lord and he starts to wet himself.

"P-please." the lord pleads with the demon girl in a whining tone. "I-i-i don't want to die. Please, my lady. You can have whatever you want! Please don't kill me!"

Satan slowly leans forward to the lord with a vicious glare. "Are you trying to bribe me?" she responds with a wrathful tone.

She then takes her weapon and about ready to chop his head off while the lord screams, "Wait, PLEASE!" CHOP!

The woman screamed as her husband's head rolled onto the brick pavement. She points her weapon at the lady and her son.

"You two!" she addresses them, "You will go to the emperor and tell him what you saw and heard! We are going to kill every single slaver and slave master there is in this fucking empire! YOU HEAR ME!? **WE WILL HAVE THEIR HEADS ON PIKES! GIVE THEM FIRE AND BLOOD IF THOSE CONDITIONS AREN'T MET!** "

The woman did as she was told to as she took her son on the fastest horse at the manor. Since she took the fastest horse, the demons are free to eat the rest. Fearful and distraught after witnessing her husband's head removed from his shoulders, she keeps looking forward and never look back as the mansion is reduced to ruin. Some of the demons decorate the ruins with the remains of their victims.

* * *

Stennis then get some work done with his stone until morning. Since ascending digital immortality, Aaron van Dyke doesn't need to sleep. But does sleep for recreational purposes and to feel the warmth of his wives. He doesn't really eat or drink for that matter. His appearance hasn't change since he first ascended and created his own domain.

After spending a whole night waiting and doing whatever on his stone, he heard a great roar coming from behind him. He turns off his stone, gasped, and looked behind. The Flame Dragon came and breathed fire on the other path where the JSDF are escorting the refugees.

"Shit!" he says to himself. "I picked the wrong road!" He then runs towards the beast with super speed while screaming, "Da-a-a-a-am-m-m-m-m-mm-i-i-ii-ii-it!"

How can someone with god like powers make a mistake? Is it because he is still human? Or perhaps even gods make mistakes? Perhaps really, he doesn't have full control in a new realm. Doesn't matter now. The dragon is here, torching everyone and everything on sight.

When he got there, he jumps high into the air and kicks the dragon right in the jaw. The dragon's fangs cracked and broke from the left side of its mouth as the JSDF were about to fire at the beast. They noticed the black armored figure kicked the dragon with both feet right at it. The dragon roared in agony as half of its mouth is broken and bleeding. Stennis draws out his sword and ready himself for combat.

They were surprised for a moment until Itami yelled, "Fire, dammit! Fire!"

All the troops under his command snapped out of it and fire their guns at it. They use the heavy machine guns on their vehicles. They don't work as the dragon breaths fire down at Stennis. Stennis uses Anti-Fire Field to not only protect himself, but five children near him.

"Get out of here!" he yells at the five children. But they were too scared until Stennis screams out, "NOW!" They snapped out of it and ran towards the others.

The JSDF keeps firing but didn't do the thing as the dragon is more focus on the black clad warrior as it uses its claws to strike it.

"Don't let up!" Itami shouts as he keeps firing, "It's gotta have a weakness somewhere!"

The dragon strikes with its claw at Stennis, but Stennis parries the attack with Blue Heaven. The soldiers keep on firing while Stennis distracts the beasts as it is angry with him after ruining half of its teeth. It breaths fire again, but Stennis dodges it and slices off one of its left claws. The beast roars in pain after loosing its middle claw.

"Did you see that, lieutenant!" Takeo says as he keeps driving. "That guy must be this world's version of Guts from Berserk!"

"NOT NOW!" he says to the sergeant. It would be cool if their lives and the lives of Coda Village weren't in danger.

The dragon turns its head towards the JSDF with some flames being seen in its mouth. Itami notices that it is about to breath fire on them. "Incoming!" he says to all drivers. They all dodge out of the way when the dragon nearly roasted them alive in their steel HMVs.

"Oh man!" Takeo was freaking out. "It can fry us all! In a second!"

"50 caliber isn't making a dent." Yoji Itami is frustrated at the situation. He stares at the dragon as it growls at him, not realizing there is an arrow in its left eye.

"HEY YOU BIG UGLY LIZARD!" Stennis insults the fire-breathing flying tank of doom. "DOWN HERE!"

The dragon became offended as it growls and roars at Stennis

Inside Itami's HMV, Tuka Luna Marceau, a high elf the recon team saved, woke up from her coma. She gets out of her sheets naked, looked at Itami and says, "Ono!"

Itami was taken by surprise by the naked high elf girl. "Look who's up."

Tuka pointed at her eye while saying, "Ono! O-no!"

After Itami finally understand what Tuka is saying, he looks at the dragon and notices the arrow in its eye. "The eyes! AIM FOR THE EYES!"

All troops started aiming for the eyes which causes the red creature to be defensive as the area around the eyes can feel pain despite the tough scales. Stennis then leaps into the air and completely chop off the dragon's tail. The whole tail with his sword. An RPG shot was fired after the Wataru makes sure nothing was behind him but everyone just yelled, including Stennis, "Just shoot it!"

The shot fired and the dragon looses an arm. With that the dragon fled as it roars in agony and everyone was relieved. Originally, 150 villagers were supposed to be killed. However, only 98 were killed. That includes the women and children along with some of the older folk.

"That was nuts!" Takeo says to Yoji Itami. Takeo takes panting breaths as he is relieved that the danger is over.

Itami approaches the man in black armor as he sheaths his sword. "Excuse me." he says in Saderanian, "Thanks you. For helping." He does his best to speak the language.

"It's alright." Stennis says as he removes his helmet.

"You speak Japanese?" It is quite a shock that Stennis is speaking his native language.

"Not really." he says as he turns and addresses Itami. He turns and everyone can see his charismatic, tan features along with his black hair and blue eyes. "Just some magic that helps me speak any language, no matter what it is."

"So, who are you?" Itami asks.

Stennis took a bow as he introduces himself, "Stennis Markov, the Black Dragon of the Sands. At your service. With that out of the way..." He grabs the tail he chopped off and lifted it a little. "...Who's hungry?"

* * *

 **Reviews: 16**

 **Followers: 10**

 **Favorites: 10**

 **Total: 36/100**

 **Total Remaining: 64**


	7. Alnus Garrison

**Chapter 7  
Alnus Garrison  
**

Back at the JSDF camp, Lieutenant General Koichiro Hazama is in his office going through some of the paperwork he has to read, review, and approve. It is a tasking job, but that's what happens when you are the commanding officer of an entire base. Outside his window, members of the JSDF have already finished half of the work completing construction on making a permanent base rather than a few tents and smaller buildings. However, he then hears a knock at the door.

"Come in." the general says as he puts the papers down.

The door opens and it is 1st Lieutenant Akira Yanagida. The mischevious lieutenant does a salute before speaking.

"Sir!" he says. "One of our helicopter pilots found an unknown object flying in the sky and shot it down."

"Really?" he says with a curious and jokingly tone. "Was it a UFO?"

"No, sir." he answered. "I think it is best if you see for yourself."

Two technicians wheeled in what appears to be some sort of mechanical drone. It has sails that are torn, a simple design, and a giant metal ball for a head with a bullet hole that went through one side to another. There is a lens at the front, but it is damaged. The whole thing looks similarly to a predator drone, but it has a more fish-like design. It is a spy drone from Age of Wonders 3 that is used by someone of the Dreadnought-class.

The general stood up from his chair and give a good look at it. "Looks like something out of the Renaissance."

"Indeed. Our technicians suspect that it is some sort of spy drone from the time of Da Vinci." the lieutenant says as Koichiro continues to examine it. "But according to our reports, the inhabitants of the Special Region lack the means to create. Which is why we had some of our choppers do some scouting over at the mountains." He then pulls out a brown envelope to General Hazama.

He opens the envelope and it contains photos the choppers took before they were driven away. The general looks through the photos and he sees flying castles, a large cathedral, a large castle, some other buildings, artillery cannons, a vertibird airfield, and a Quidditch field.

"Is that a Quidditch field from Harry Potter?" the middle-aged general says as he takes a closer look at the photo. He recognizes it when his children used to watch the Harry Potter movies and has read the Harry Potter books to them before bedtime.

"Yes, sir." Akira responded. "We check and found out that there are things similar to other media back home. But the helicopters were driven away by this." He pulled up a photo of an angel. Not just that, the angel was giving them a middle finger while wielding a laser rifle from Fallout 4.

The general snickers at the angel insult. "Okay, that is funny. However..." he looks at the photos of the flying castles, airfield, and artillery. "They must be utilizing both magic and advance technology together." But then he looks at a photo of a very familiar structure near the castle. "Is that...another gate?"

"I'm afraid so, sir. But given the defenses of this settlement, it would be next to impossible to meet when they shot down a few of the invaders as they approached with a white flag. The only way to contact them is by using radio or make contact with someone outside the settlement."

* * *

After cutting up the dragon's tail meat and removing the red scales, everyone made lunch from the meat on an open fire a few miles down the road. Stennis gave some of the scales to some of the people of Coda Village. However, he kept some of the scales to make a necklace for later. Once everyone started making lunch, some members of the 3rd Recon start to ask some questions. Mari Kurokawa has treated the injured thanks to her medical expertise. Some of the other villagers started digging graves in shifts to bury the dead. Yoji Itami, Takeo Kurata, and Hitoshi Furuta (the chief of the unit) sat around the fire as Hitoshi learns how to cook dragon meat while questioning Stennis Markov.

"So," Itami began, "where are you from?"

Stennis looks at Itami and starts to answer. "I'm from the gate at the Romalia Mountains."

The three winced as he told them that there is another gate. Itami and Takeo looked at each other before looking back at Stennis.

"There is another gate?" Takeo says in surprise. "Did the invaders come and kill people, too?"

Stennis took a bite out of the roasted dragon meat before responding, "Not really." He then swallows his lunch, "They accidentally appear in a battlefield between ten factions in a middle of a desert. But when they see the twelfth army coming in, they stop and combine their forces and overpower them." Stennis only told a half-truth of the Battle of Ares.

"So where is your home on the other side of the gate?" Itami then asked.

"I am from a desert region on the other side." he lies. "I am from a coastal trading town where we grow lemons, olives, and yuccas. Yet we also trade in dragon scales from the sand dragons that terrorize many caravans. I hunt them. I have killed many on many caravan routes. After many years of repelling the sand dragon, my uncle anointed me into knighthood and have earn my title. The Black Dragon of the Sands."

"What about your weapon?" Takeo takes a good look at Stennis' sword. "Is that blue marble?"

"No." he answers. He pull it out and show it. "This sword is made out of diamond. It looks like a blue marble for aesthetic. It is known as Blue Heaven."

"Why is it called that?" Itami asked before taking a bite out of his lunch.

"Let's just say it was a poor excuse of a joke. 'After being killed by this blue blade, they are sent to heaven' is what my uncle says. So yeah, a poor and terrible joke." Stennis then sheath his sword.

"That is a poor excuse of a joke if I ever heard one." Itami answers in a disappointed tone. But here is what his inner otaku is screaming, ' _Elves! Gothic-Lolitas! Dragons! And now a super cool badass with a giant sword! It really does feel like an RPG! YES!_ '

Here is Takeo's inner otaku, ' _When am I going to meet a cat-girl?_ ' Things seem cool, but he desperately want to meet a cat-girl.

"So are you here to do some recon like we were doing?" Itami asked another question.

"Yes. I was asked by the Governor of Romalia to do some reconnaissance to see if we can negotiate peaceful relations."

"That's what we were doing!" Takeo jumps up from his seat. He later gets an idea that could work. "Hey, maybe you can help us make contact with your governor! So that way, our two forces won't be hostile towards each other! What do you say?"

Stennis looks at him for a moment, unsure how to respond to someone enthusiastic. But Aaron knows what Takeo really want. He has seen enough of the anime enough time to know that Takeo just want a cat-girl for a girlfriend. So he grins, "You just what to meet cat-girls don't you?"

Takeo blushes as he flinched. "How did you know?!"

"Because your face says so. Not only that, you are WAY too easy to figure out." he says with his nose high in the air. Then he starts to look serious. "But I would like to talk to Lieutenant General Koichiro Hazama about this."

That, caught the soldiers off guard as he knows the name of their commanding officer. "H-h-how did you know our commanding officer?!" Itami stuttered on how Stennis know the name of the commanding officer of the JSDF in the Special Region.

But before Stennis can answer, Rory Mercury is hugging Stennis' arm. Aaron looks at her and is feeling uncomfortable. He already has most of the female characters from the Gate anime as his wives back in his domain. But being with a duplicate of the character that he didn't replicate is pretty weird and awkward for him.

"My, my." she says in a toying tone. She teases Stennis as she rubs her fingers on his neck to his chin. "You have quite a soul. I can sense you have received Emroy's blessing. You are a true warrior of death and destruction. I love that about you. But will you convert to Emroy?" Her lips get closer and closer to him and try to seduce him into a follower of Emroy.

Stennis broke free from Rory's grip and jumps out of his seat. "Okay that's enough, time to move." Rory starts to pout and becomes frustrated.

With that, lunch was over and everyone has started burying their dead. It was until nightfall as the night skies turn purple and tiny glowing purple orbs (Does anyone know what those are? I have no idea.) go up from the ground to the starry sky. Itami comforts a little girl who was crying for the loss of her mother. Then he remembers helping a little girl similar to the one he is comforting back at Ginza during the Ginza Incident. Some of them have said their prayers to their dead and are about ready to take off.

As Itami and Akira watch them get ready to leave, Akira says, "Most of the survivors have relatives they can stay with nearby. A few others have arranged for shelter and lodgings."

"What about the rest?" Itami says with his hand in his chin. "Are you sure they will find something? They're on their own out there."

His sergeant nodded. "I hope so. But we have a bigger issue to deal with."

Itami turned his attention towards the people they have with them. "Some kids and older folks have lost their families. They need some help."

"It might seems heartless," the village chief started to talk with the look of regret and sadness, "but we are already having a hard time finding a place to live." Before he goes back with the caravan, "We're already stretch thin so we're heading somewhere else."

Itami was holding a book that translate their language. "You're leaving without them?"

The village chief takes his hat off and smiles at Itami along with some of the other villagers, "We thank you. You will always have our upmost gratitude."

Itami smiles back right before they leave. Everyone says goodbye as the caravan disappears from sight over the hills. Once they stopped waving, the medic then asks Itami, "Alright, so what are we going to do with the rest of them?"

Itami then looks at the children, some old folks, wounded, and the other characters as they wonder what is to be their fate. However, Stennis already knows what will happen. He then sighs, "More refugees, right?" Then say something to the refugees, "Don't you worry! You'll be fine!" then gives a peace symbol. Rory smiles along with many others.

Mari smiles that freaked Itami out. "What's that smile for?"

"Oh nothing." she replies. "Just had a feeling you will say something like that."

Itami smiles back, "See! You do think I'm humane." With that out of the way, Itami looked at his unit and gives orders. "Mount up! We're heading towards Alnus Hill!"

* * *

Stennis sits in the back of the second HMV while tuning a lute. Unfortunately for him, Rory is also sitting in the vehicle with him.

"So," Rory starts to talk with a bit of curiosity, "not only you're a knight, you're also a musician."

"Yes, ma'am." replied Stennis. "Once you've traveled around a lot, you can pick-up a few skills."

"Can you play for us?" a child asked as she has her shining, adorable puppy dog eyes as she wants to hear songs from far away places.

"Alright. Here is a song about a hero that has come to slay an enemy as old as time. Using the same weapon his foe uses against all mortal races."

Rory smiles, taking an interest in hearing this bardic tale. Some of the children have also taking an interest in listening.

"Oh." Stennis says as he looks at the driver. "Can you turn on the radio, Sgt. Kuribayashi? I think the other children would like to hear this as well."

"Got it." the petite sergeant says as she turns the radio on. But something went through her thoughts. ' _Wait a minute._ ' she thought. ' _How does that guy know what a radio is?_ ' She looks back at the guy for a few seconds before turning her eyes back at the road ahead of her. ' _Just who is this guy? How does a knight know about advance technology that is centuries ahead of his time?_ '

"So what do you think?" Itami says as he looks out the window.

"About that Stennis guy?" Takeo responds while driving. "He seems like a cool guy. I mean did you see the size of that sword?! I wonder if he gets a lot of chicks with it!"

Before their conversation can continue, they hear Stennis over the radio, singing.

" _Our hero, our hero, claims a warrior's heart._ "

"Huh?" Itami went after he hears the first verse over the radio. The song sounds comforting, slow, and peaceful. But Itami recognizes the song from somewhere before.

" _I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes._ "

Itami and Takeo look at each other with awkward faces as the children, Lelei, Kado, and the others hear his song. Tuka is sleeping while wearing her new clothes Mari put on her.

" _With a Voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art._ "

"Is that what I think it is?" Itami says to his fellow otaku.

" _Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes._ "

"That's a song from Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim!" Takeo says in excitement yet is also confuse. "How does he know a song from a video game?"

" _It's an end to evil, of all Skyrim's foes._ "

"Holy shit!" Itami screamed out. "It is one of the bard songs from Skyrim! He just said it!"

" _Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes._ "

The two remained silent as Stennis finishes his song.

" _For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows._

 _You'll know, you'll know the Dragonborn's come._

 _Aah-aahaa. Aaa-aahaa. Aaa-aahaa-aaahaa. Aaaa-aaahaa-haa-haaa-aah. Aah-ahaa._

 _Dovahkiin, Dovahkiin, naal ok zin los vahriin,_

 _Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!_

 _Ahrk fin norok paal graan fod nust hon zindro zaan,_

 _Dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!_ "

After a few stokes from his lute, the song was finished.

"Oh. My. God." Takeo says with his eyes widen in shock along with Itami who is just as shocked. "Well that explains a few things?"

"What do you mean?" Itami asks.

"The guy might be a Redguard from Elder Scrolls." Takeo explains. "That armor he was wearing is the Ebony Mail when you do a quest for the Daedric Prince Boethiah. That quest was a bitch since it is the mostly glitchiest quest on PS3. Even worse with the remake on PS4. I had a hard time trying to get that fucking quest completed so I can get my hands on that cool armor."

" _Now who wants to hear another song?_ " Stennis says to the children. They all went " _Me! Me! I would, I would!_ " Some of the children in Itami's car also want to hear more. The other two are waiting to hear what his next song would be. Before singing, Stennis clears his throat and strums a few notes.

" _He rode through the city streets of the city,_

 _Down from his hill on high._

 _O'er the winds and the steps and the cobble,_

 _He rode to a woman's sigh._

 _For she was his secret treasure,_

 _She was his shame and his bliss._

 _And a chain and a keep are nothing,_

 _Compared to a woman's kiss._

 _For hands of gold are always cold,_

 _But a woman's hands are warm!_

 _For hands of gold are always cold,_

 _But a woman's hands are warm!_ " _  
_

When the song is done, the two otaku's look at each other. They have no idea what that song was. But someone in their car knows.

"That was Hands of Gold." Soichiro says as he moves to the driver seat. "I know that song from a book series I've been reading called, A Song of Ice and Fire. Plus I also watched the adaptation of it called Game of Thrones. The song was from the fifth volume. I usually read it in my spare time." He blushes out of embarrassment.

"Seriously?" the two said in shock and in unison.

But their conversation was cut short as Tuka woke up from a nightmare about her village the flame dragon destroyed and the death of her father. However, she refuse to accept the fact that her father is dead.

"Guess who's awake." Mari says as Tuka looks around and notices that she is wearing a white cotton t-shirt with her stomach exposed and jeans along with red shoes and a red band around her neck.

Itami looks back and says, "Good morning." Tuka looks around and realizes that she is with the JSDF. "Ah, look. We're home." Everyone look out the windows and see the more advance JSDF base as they enter.

* * *

Once they enter the base, the refugees are taken to the mess hall while Itami gets his ass chewed off by the colonel.

"The hell were you thinking?!" Colonel Osamu Higaki shouts at Itami after slamming his desk. "Just who gave you authorization to bring them here!?"

Itami gets an ear-full from the colonel about taking in the refugees but Itami states that it would be beneficial to learn more about the inhabitants of the Special Region.

"Look, we actually found someone from another gate."Itami stated.

"Well I don't-...Wait a minute." the colonel angrily shouted at him and then calms down after processing what Itami saying. "You have someone from another gate?." He pushes his glasses then speaks calmly. "Very well then. General Hazama needs to meet this person. In the meantime, you are in charge of the refugees. They are your responsibility."

Itami salutes while not being happy, "Yes, sir."

A few minutes later, Itami brought Stennis into Lieutenant General Hazama's office along with 1st Lieutenant Akira Yanagida.

"Sir," Itami addresses the general, "I have brought Stennis Markov as ordered." Stennis notices the damaged spy drone on the table in front of the general's desk.

"Thank you, Itami. You may leave."

"Yes, sir." Itami then leaves leaving Stannis with the two men.

Hazama stands from his chair and give out his hand for a handshake. "Greetings to meet you, Stennis Markov."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant General Koichiro Hazama." Then gives the handshake while looking at Akira. "Same with you, 1st Lieutenant Akira Yanagida." Then he stops shaking the general's hand.

"My, my." Akira addresses Stennis in a cool tone despite taken by almost surprise by how much Stennis knows about his name and rank. "Looks like someone has been doing their homework."

"I know many things. Like the questions on the drone your forces shot down. And I am to assume you have photos to show me? I'll take my seat and answer you as truthfully as I can." Stennis then sits down on one of the chairs at the table.

Akira chuckles at the black armored warrior, "I like this guy already."

"Very well." General Hazama then sits back down. "First, the drone. What can you tell us about it?"

"Well," he began as he laze back on the chair, "it is just a simple spy drone. It mostly does reconnaissance and it is quite flimsy. Plus a skilled archer can bring them down so easily as killing a bird. They deliver images via magic by the use of crystal balls so they are a mix between technology and magic."

"I see." the general says to the black armored man. "Akira, the photos."

"Right." Akira gave Stennis the photos and look through them.

Stennis looks through the photos and explains what they are. "This photo here is the artillery cannons that are meant to keep enemies at bay. Despite the rugged terrain, one clear shot at a mountain side can cause a rock slide. This photo here is a Brotherhood of Steel airfield for their vertibirds. A combination of flying mounts and these things can give someone air superiority in this world. The flying castle are actually headquarters to certain guilds and some are magical academies for some of the refugees. As for...huh."

He stopped and sees the picture of an angel giving the finger. Stennis stares at it for a moment before bursting out laughter at the photo. "Okay!" he says between his laughs, "This is hilarious!" Akira turned his head and covers his mouth to chuckle.

"Okay then." General Hazama decided to ask the next question. "The person who hired you. What is it that you are tasked to do?"

"The person who hired me is Governor Tyrion Lannister. As for my job, exploration. Understanding the people of this world. Their government, society, economics, and so on and so forth. That is until I encountered your recon team fighting against a flame dragon. We have known that there is another gate so I decided to come along."

Actually, Aaron already knew about all the stuff in Falmart and the Saderan Empire. He actually came here to be part of the story. That, and to be free from boredom. He has gone through this story, but it was under his control. Aaron would like to do things outside of his comfort zone.

"I see." the general says. "What can you tell me about where you are from?"

"I am from the Feudal Systems of a galactic empire. I am from the planet Essos in the Kingdom of Dorne. While the more advance star systems are connected by starry vessels, worlds like mine are connected by stargates. So I went through one of the gates to see worlds outside my own. Because I was bored of the same-old same-old. I went to many worlds where magic exist and learned some spells. Although, I spent most of my time with women. Tee-hee."

Hazama laughs a little along with Akira. "That is something to expect from a young man like you!" he says with a smile and a few chuckles. Although some of the stuff he says is a lie. Stennis' face is straight, hard to tell if he is lying. Even Akira has a hard time seeing through his lies. Yet Stennis can't reveal all the details without clearance from his superiors.

* * *

In one of the safe havens in the wildlands, some of Zorzal's escaped slaves are gathered around a campfire for warmth. Both Tyule and Noriko Mochizuki of Ginza are sitting next to each other along with a female night elf hunter sits between them. She acts as a mediator between Tyule and Noriko to overcome the language barrier.

There are a few log cabins for shelter and sleep, a few tree houses that act as lookouts, some water collectors made of tortoise and turtle shells, and a drying rack that has dead and skinned rabbits, lizards, and some cut up venison meat for food. There is even a few crops growing near the healing spring Aaron made before he set off as Stennis. All the freed slaves have been given proper clothes after they have been rescued.

"So tell me," Tyule says to Noriko with the night elf translating, "what is your world like?"

"My world?" Noriko answers after having some boiled potatoes. "Well, I'm from an archipelago nation known as Japan." She looks up at the orange sky as the sun sets. "There are large buildings called skyscrapers that can reach as high as the sky. The cherry-blossoms are beautiful around spring. And we have cars, trucks, and other vehicles that can move without horses."

Tyule has no idea what Noriko is talking about. She just sits there on the log bench while starring at Noriko who is looking at the sky. "Sorry, but what exactly are those?"

Noriko looks back at Tyule. "Oh." Noriko has no idea how to answer her question. But since she is in a world where magic existed, she'll try her best to explain what a vehicle is. "A car is...kinda like a magical carriage that doesn't need horses."

"Then how do they make such a thing?" Tyule asked. Now she is even more curious.

Let's just say that it is going to be a long night for Noriko.

* * *

At an inn somewhere, someone is telling stories about the men in green, a black armored knight, and the flame dragon. The waitress tells stories on how they 'defeated' the dragon. In the corner of this inn, Piña Co Lada and her some of her knights, Norma Co Igloo, Grey Co Aldo, and Hamilton Uno Ror are overhearing the story the waitress is saying.

"Whaa-aat?" a bunch of men at a table say in unison. "They took down a flame dragon?"

"That's right." the waitress says with an assure tone. "They sure did! I saw the whole thing with my own eyes."

"No way." one of the man said. He doesn't believe a word of it.

"You're full of it!"

"You're the worst liar, Melisa."

Melisa is one of the survivors from Coda Village who now works at an inn in a village somewhere in the Special Region.

"I'm not lying!" she yells at the men.

Another man at another table then says, "Maybe you hit your head and had a little dream."

The men laugh as Melisa is telling them that she isn't lying.

Hamilton turns her attention to Norma, "So Norma, what do you think?"

"Uh." he tries to answer. But he wasn't paying attention because his thoughts are somewhere else. "What do I think?"

Hamilton nodded as Norma looks at his pint. He was giving a sour expression while looking at his drink.

"The food is atrocious. And the only thing that is worse are the drinks."

Grey turn his gaze at Norma before drinking. "Look Norma. We are here to conduct reconnaissance on our way to Alnus Hill. Let's focus on the flame dragon."

"Lower your voice." Piña ordered her knights. "Go ahead, Hamilton."

"Yes." she says towards the princess before talking to the other two. "There is a lot of talk on the street. About a group of mercenaries in green along with a knight in black. They evacuated Coda Village and took on a flame dragon."

Norma isn't amused, nor is he sure about such a tale. "I don't know. Wyverns, drakes, and anything can be mistaken for something like that."

"I know a flame dragon when I see one." Melisa approaches the table.

Norma chuckles a little. "You've been drinking whatever you're selling."

"Laugh all you want but I saw what I saw."

Hamilton then asks, "Okay then. The men in green and the knight in black. Who where they?"

Melisa then starts getting stingy, "I'm not so sure about all the details."

Hamilton then show here a few coins. "I'm sure you can remember something."

Melisa snatches the coins and starts talking. "They came, the same day of the attack. Where many of us would have died. The men use a magic weapon, a deadly fire spear made of iron. They use magical carriages that are harder than stone and don't use horses. All the men are clad in green. While facing this ferocious beast, a knight in black armor came while wielding a gigantic blue sword. The sword was taller than the knight wielding it but swung it with ease. The man was very handsome around the age of twenty when I saw him removing his dragon-shaped helm that had two blue plumes where the horns are. The knight chopped the dragon's tail off with ease. He then cut up the dragon's meat and given everyone some of its red scales."

* * *

Back at the base, after telling the general about the Lord Sovereign, the empire, and a few lies here and there about his life, it is around dusk.

"Goodness." the general says as he looks out the window. "We've spent so much time talking, it has gotten late. I did enjoy our little talk. Thank you so much."

"No, thank you." he says as he gets up from the chair.

"Right then. Akira!" Akira stands in attention. "Please show our guest to his te-"

"No need for that." he interrupted the general. "I have a yurt with everything I need. But I do appreciate it. So I bid you good evening." He walks out the door and finds a spot to build his yurt.

He found a good spot and instantly build a yurt from ARK: Survival Evolved Primitive+ and fills it with a few necessities. A bed for sleeping, a cauldron for cooking, a cabinet for storage, a smithy for crafting, a table and chair, a chest for clothing, and a bookshelf filled with different books on certain subjects to pass the time. Just some of the stuff that is necessary and to look normal.

"You can reveal yourselves now." he says as he finishes the last touches.

Three Forsaken Shades appear behind him as Stennis puts down a few candles for light. "Greetings, Lord Sovereign." one of the shades speak in a creepy, deep voice. "Even though you are in disguise, we can sense your presence emanating with radiance."

"Just make sure not to tell anybody about my disguise." He turns to face the shades, "Understand?"

"Of course, our lord." the three shades say in unison and bow their heads.

"Good." he nodded. "Now, about the report from your brothers via psychic link."

"Very well." the middle shade says. "Styx, the goblin thief, has freed the slaves from Zorzal's South Palace. Unfortunately, Zorzal wasn't home when Styx planted the explosives at the supports. Many of the freed slaves are now making their pilgrimage towards Romalia as we speak."

"Good to hear." he smiles. "With that out of the way, Zorzal is probably stressing out right about now."

* * *

Back at the Imperial Palace, Molto sits on his throne room. Contemplating about the dire situation he is facing. He has been receiving reports about demons of Hardy slaying slavers and those who deal in slavery. As of now, all slave trades have come to a halt. The emperor is stubborn and refuses to have his first born son killed for a goddess.

The doors slam open with a voice blaring, "FATHER!" It is Zorzal El Caesar who angrily marched in with a very frustrated expression. "Just what the fuck is going on?! I heard that Hardy wants me dead, my slaves escaped, and my palace is a ruin! To make matters worse, I have just received word that two of my friends are dead! TELL MY WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON! I DEMAND ANSWERS!" Zorzal is furious and mad. His anger isn't helping his father. His estate has been burned to the ground and all his slaves have been freed. Including Tyule, the former queen of the warrior rabbits.

"Now is not the time, my son." Molto says calmly at his hot-tempered son. Trying to restrain himself from raising his hand towards his son. "I already have enough problems to deal with than your personal problems."

Zorzal gritted his teeth at his father's response. "Then what are you going to do about this?!"

"Not now!" Molto yells at his son before going back to a calm tone. "Not now, my son. If you hope to succeed me when I die, you should be more focus on your surroundings. The empire will crumble if you don't handle matters like a man. So are you a man? Or am I looking at a spoiled brat that should be handed over to the demons?"

Zorzal clenched his left fist, about ready to explode. But calms down and takes a deep breath. "A man." he responded. "A man who should take proper care of our empire. Sorry for disturbing you with my troubles. I shall take my leave." Zorzal calmly walk out the door and shuts it.

What happens next is he scoffs and mumbles to himself, "Old fool. Pretty soon you will die and I will rule the empire by force." Then he walks down the hall.

* * *

The next day, Lelei takes Tuka and Rory to what used to be a battle sight. What they see before them are vast amount of dead wyverns as far as the eye can see. That, and some old equipment they still have on them such as spears, lances, saddles, and armor.

"Goodness." Rory says as she takes in the sight. "That is a lot of dead wyverns."

Lelei then explains. "What you see is all that remains, after the battle with the outsiders. We're free to take all the scales. The soldiers say they have no use for them. Therefore, we can take as much as we can."

"Uh?!" Tuka says in surprise. Shocked to find out that the soldiers have no idea what the value of mint-condition wyvern scales are. "Do they have no idea the price you can get with those?"

"The JSDF has no interest in them." She then looks back at Tuka, "You don't have to sell yourself. Okay?"

Lelei is right. With so much wyvern scales, Tuka and the others can use them to support themselves for a while. They gathered 200 scales in two bags and are ready to sell in Italica. The 3rd Recon is in-charge of taking the three to the trade town along with Stennis Markov, who joins in. While taking a ride, Stennis secretly talks through his stone to the Governor.

"Get the vertibirds ready soon." he whispers. "The Battle of Italica is almost time."

* * *

 **AN: Whew! Finished with this chapter. Not to mention the longest I have done so far. I know I said it before but this is the longest. Back to whatever I am saying, I know I have forgotten certain scenes such as Akira's talk with Yoji at sunset and Piña's talk with Duran. But we have seen it enough times in the anime and manga so no need for that.  
**

 **Reviews: 19  
Favorites: 12  
Followers: 11  
Total: 42/100**

 **I said a hundred within a week, but this is alright. Better to have some than non is what some people say. That's life. See you guys in the next chapter where the Battle for Italica will begin. Not only will there be Brotherhood and Steel vertibirds, I have a bit of a surprise for everyone. That will be in the next chapter.  
**


	8. Battle for Italica

**AN: Hope you guys enjoy! Although I am a little worried you guys might not like it. But here we are!  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 8  
Battle for Italica  
**

In the realm of the gods, all the known gods of Falmart are joined together in a dark and starry place. Hardy stands at the center of this realm with the moon under her where she stands. The other gods are sitting in shadows with their true forms hidden from sight. (Because I can't find any information on what they look like. If you guys can, please let me know.) On the higher level of this plane, the gods interrogate Hardy for what has happened.

Hardy, bitter and somewhat angry, wants to know what is going on. "Why have you summoned me?" she addresses the other gods in a bitter, harsh tone.

"You know why we called you." says Palapon, god of vengeance. "You have unleashed your demons upon the mortal plane." His voice is just as harsh as Hardy.

"I did no such thing!" Hardy yells at the vengeance god.

"Then what of the rumors?" says Deldort, god of covenants. "We heard rumors from the mortals that some of the female slaves offered themselves to be your wives in exchange for ending slavery in the Saderan Empire. Are they true?"

"Again, I did no such thing!" Hardy yells at the covenant god.

"Why should we care?" Emroy, god of vengeance, darkness, death, violence, and insanity. He doesn't care about it because he enjoys the violence that is happening. "I enjoy what those demons causing such acts." There was the sound of pleasure in his voice, "I do love the way they dispatched the slave masters with such brutality."

The gods show pictures of the killed and disposed slave masters and those who supported slavery. The pictures show the heads of slavers on spikes on the roofs of buildings along with entrails being used as streamers. There are a few corpses that had the stomachs of other victims around them since the acid from them ate away most of the flesh. Yet some are used to fill wells to poison them. Some of the contents of the bowels of the victims are used to 'decorate' a slave master's home in slaver trade towns. Lets just say that they never smelled better.

Because of this, many of these towns have been abandoned and the people scattered across the continent in fear of being killed, tortured, or eaten by the demons. They also show a picture of a female demon in all red and scantly clad while holding her axe/spear weapon. Hardy takes a closer look at the picture and takes an interest.

"Hmm." she went. "I don't know who she is, but she is quite lovely." He stares intimately at the angry demon lord of wrath while smacking her lips.

"HARDY!" Zufmuut, god of light and order, snaps Hardy out of it. "Care to explain on what is going on?"

"I think I can answer." Wareharun, god of trees and forests, cares to explain on what is happening. He showed them events that has happened to reveal Aaron van Dyke, armed with his Nephalem Blade, charging into the armies of the empire while maintaining his god powers. "This man here, is the reason for what is happening."

"Oh my." Emroy says with interest. "Such brutality, such violence and destruction. Ooohhh, what I wouldn't give to have someone like him as an apostle!"

"Not to mention handsome." says Miritta, goddess of fertility and birth, who has also taken an interest in Aaron. "What **I** wouldn't give to be in bed with him, I mean, have as an apostle."

"Not to mention the blade he is carrying." Duncan, god of smithing, who has taken an interest in Aaron's sword. "I have never seen such craftsmanship. I wonder what kind of metal the blade is made of."

"This man is sort of a god." Wareharun stated. "A god from one of the gates, Hardy here, created. This man washed away the poison wells with floods, grew new forests, and has started freeing slaves with demons. This god from another realm is using demons to liberate all slaves while having Hardy take the fall. For the meantime, we should keep an eye on him. Intervene only when necessary."

"But I will do something about this." Hardy says to the others. "No one uses my name to kill slave masters and gets away with it."

* * *

At the trade town of Italica, Piña and three of her knights are helping the town from an army of bandits. These bandits were actually part of the allied kingdoms that have survived the onslaught of the JSDF of Alnus Hill. Some of those members were part of the colonial army that managed to get away from Aaron's slaughter and escaped their deaths. Less than 1% of that army survived and joined the bandits after avoiding the many eyes that were hidden and traps that were concealed. But they will arrive later.

Many of the bandits do their best to tear down one of the gates and have succeeded. The southern gate has been broken down and many bandits try to raid, pillage, plunder, and rape all in sight. But the guards of Italica of Clan Formal being lead by Princess Piña Co Lada and her knights. The gate has fallen but have prepared wooden fences to slow them down.

"Hold fast!" Piña shouted at the guards, "We will live through this day!" She tries to inspire the troops as they are doing their best to repel them with volleys of arrows and siege cauldrons.

They did, and the bandits' morale has been broken.

"Dammit!" the bandit leader says to himself. "Fall back and regroup!" Once he gave that order, the bandits retreated into the wilds and prepare for another assault once they have planned it out.

When the fight was over, the guards take time to relieve because they are not only stretched thin, they are tired after continually repelling each and every bandit attack. The princess check if everyone is alright. "Norma! Hamilton! Are you alright?!"

Norma and Hamilton are catching their breath with Norma leaning against his sword and Hamilton on the ground. "We're okay!" Norma shouted to the princess as she comes down the stairs made of cobblestone to the wall.

"What about me?!" Grey, the veteran of Piña's knights, "That's pretty cold!"

Piña talks to Grey as she reaches the bottom steps, "Grey. Of course, you will be alright. That's why I didn't ask you."

Grey laughs as he have his sword on his shoulder. "Geez, princess! Should I be happy or sad about that." Since Piña's knights are mostly noble ladies with little to no combat experiences, veterans are the real core of her unit.

With the battle over, the princess marches up a set of stairs to the villa in anger about what is happening with Hamilton following her.

"Your majesty," Hamilton began to speak in a curious tone, "may I ask why did we come all the way to defeat a bunch of bloodthirsty bandits?"

Piña scoffs at Hamilton's question. So she turns around and answers, "We didn't have a choice!" Some of the armed and tired townsfolk heard the princess. "They raised the alarm, let everyone know that there are strong forces besieging the walls! I thought it was one of the two armies from another world! But it wasn't. We rushed to their defense, and what did we find? Soldiers from other kingdoms and colonies go rogue!" Piña is disgusted on how loyal soldiers turn into bandits.

She gritted her teeth at such a thing before addressing the people near her. "Listen to me!" she cried out, "You don't have time to be lying about! The bandits will be coming back so bury the bodies and repair the walls! The Rose-Order of Knights will be coming to avenge the fallen within three days! Three days until they arrive!" It did give the militia hope, but they are afraid that the town will be overrun with marauders before they arrive.

* * *

At Countess Formal's home, the princess took her seat on a dusty burgundy couch and sighs in exhaustion.

"Your highness." says the butler, Bartholomew.

"What is it?" she asks as she is about to drink some wine from a goblet. "Do you want to surrender?"

"Of course not." he responded, "I'm hoping there is a way to settle this without boodshed."

"There is. Let them in the gates. They will pillage all the homes, shackle your men, and rape all your women. How's that your peace?"

"That sound facetious."

"I'm only making a point." she then drinks from her goblet. Kaine, the head maid, gives the tired princess something to eat.

"I hope you enjoy." she says as she sets the tray.

"Thank you." then Piña takes a bite and notices that it isn't really good. "It lakes in flavor and sufficiency."

"Forgive me, but if one is physically spent, eating rich foods would way the body down." She knows what she is talking about. Because she has some experience with this sort of thing before when the count was alive.

"Really? Have you gone through something like this before?" the princess asked.

"Indeed. I am from the city of Rosa. Which is now a loyal part of the empire."

Piña doesn't feel right about that. The part about Rosa been forcefully invaded thirty years ago. But Kaine does have a point in this matter. "Very well."

After eating her meal she got up from her seat and informs the two servants, "I'll be resting in your guest room. Bring me any urgent messages right away." Then starts walking out of the room.

"Yes, your majesty." the head maid says to the princess.

Before she walks out, the princess turns her head to the head maid, "Oh, and um, what would you do if I refuse to wake-up?"

The head maid smile back, "I would dump cold water on you, if it comes to that."

"Very well then."

Piña rests in the guest chamber and worries for the town folk. None of them are true soldiers and are holding on by a thread. She knows how pathetic her situation is right before falling asleep. In her sleep, she dreamed about her life. More like going through some memories in her sleep. When she was a child, she wanted to be a warrior along with some of her friends. So Grey became the little ladies' drill sergeant. Many nobles laugh or giggle at how hard they work along with Hamilton's clumsiness. Sometime later, her father notices how hard she has worked. But end up being honor guard over and over again at parades. It keeps going until she was given the assignment to investigate Alnus Hill.

But she was awoken by a splash of ice water by the head maid.

"My lady." she says as the princess is getting up. "We have a bit of a situation."

"Are we under attack?!" Piña says as she is worried about the bandits.

"Actually, that's not it."

* * *

Near a wooden door, close to the town gate, three vehicles are parked outside the town. Piña, Grey, and Hamilton look through the slotted peephole and see the strange green contraptions outside.

"What are those?" Piña questions as she looks at the strange vehicles. "A horseless carriage? What kind of magic allows such a thing?"

"For such a means of transport, I don't think they are bandits." says Grey. "If they were, they would've attacked by now."

"But how can we know for certain?" Hamilton has some doubts. "These are strangers from who knows where."

From one of the towers of the wall, Norma shouts at the three strange vehicles. "Identify yourself! If you're not our enemy, come out in the open now!"

When the door to one of the LAV's is open, Lelei steps out. Once Piña gets a glance of Lelei's staff, she knows what it is.

"I know that staff." she whispers. "Only a linden wizard can wield it."

Then Tuka steps out of the vehicle next which took them by surprise.

"And an elf?" she continues to whisper as Hamilton is shocked. "If they combine their powers, it could end up being a serious problem."

The next person that came out next really took them by surprise as they gasps at the next passenger to come out.

"Rory Mercury is with them?!"

Grey then takes a closer look. "Rory the Reaper. Definitely not good. Why would an apostle of Emroy join this band of brigands?"

"It wouldn't really surprise me much." Piña says as Grey just went, "What?"

"The gods' will seems to be absolutely whimsy sometimes." Piña has no faith in any god whatsoever. So she doesn't care much about them.

"I wouldn't say that around her, my lady." Grey warns her about insulting an apostle and their gods. Especially if they are Emroy's.

"Perhaps. But even the gods-" SLAM!

The next figure to come out really did take them by surprise was a man clad in black armor with a dragon-shape helmet along with two blue plumes from the horns and a giant blue sword. Itami then steps out a few seconds later.

"What the-?" the three say in unison as they see this black armored figure and his massive sword.

"What the hell is that?!" Grey says to them. In all his life as a knight and soldier, he has never seen anything like that in his life. "Just who is that?!"

Piña and Hamilton then remember something from Melisa at a village inn. She described the knight has black as midnight against the new moon while holding a blue sword that is blue and wavy as the sea.

"By the gods..." Piña says as her eyes glisten with hope. "...It's him. The knight that fought the flame dragon."

"But how can you be so sure?" Hamilton says to the princess. "How do we know he fought the flame dragon?"

"Take a look at his neck." Grey says to the two. They look at Stennis' neck and see a necklace made of red scales. That proves that he did fought it and is alive today.

"Then it's settled." Piña opened the door while saying, "Hello friends!" But she didn't realize that she hit Itami with it as he was gonna knock on the door. "That was my bad, wasn't it?" she says in embarrassment. The others just nodded at her.

* * *

After that embarrassing display, Piña introduces the 3rd Recon Team to the 11-year-old countess, Myui Formal. She explains her circumstances about her sisters, the siege, and so on. So the 3rd Recon Team is tasked to help despite Itami's superiors chewing his ass about being somewhere else while he is supposed to report to the Diet of Japan to the senate. The 3rd Recon along with Lelei, Tuka, Rory, and Stennis guard the south entrance that has been raided before so they guard it with their rifles. But Itami has requested the 4th Combat Unit for assistance...So did Stennis with the Brotherhood of Steel in secret. But enough about exposition, let's get to the real reason why everyone is reading this. Since we all have seen the anime and read the manga after all.

(Although now I'm starting to worry that my fans are bloodthirsty psychos or something.)

Instead of the bandits attacking the south gate, the east gate is under siege. Flame arrows have targeted Norma's position while he yells, "Here it comes!"

The archers and crossbowmen take cover as the arrows start setting things on fire.

"Archers!" Norma yells, "Counter volley!" But the bandits took a tortoise shell defense with their shields as they approach the gate with their ladders.

"Get a message to the princess! We made contact with the enemy at the eastern wall!"

At Piña's position, she heard the message and is shocked to hear the news. "The enemy is at the east gate!"

Over at the south gate, "Why way over there!" Rory complained. "We're supposed to fight them over here!" Then she starts to pout.

Takeo then looks at his watch, "I got 3-11. They couldn't timed that any better." Rory then slams the end of her weapon out of frustration.

"Those bandits were regular army." Soichiro stated. "They know a thing or two about military strategy."

"I'm going." Stennis says as he unsheath his sword.

"Hold on a minute!" Itami shouts at Stennis. "They haven't send word that they need help!"

"Fuck that!" he responded, "I'm going!" Then he runs off as fast as he could. He isn't gonna sit by while people are getting killed.

"Hey wait!" Itami tries to reach out, but he was moving too fast for him to grab after he just jump off the wall and head straight for the conflict.

"Hey." Soichiro says to Itami. "Do you think the guy was lying about being from Essos. Because I have read the books and there were only three dragons in the story and Dorne doesn't have sand dragons. Plus Essos is a continent just east of Westeros where Dorn is."

"To be honest, old school," he looks back and talks to his second-in-command, "I have no idea. I mean a space empire? A bit farfetched, but we honestly have no idea about that man or the other side of his gate after all."

Takeo then says, "I wonder if there are any alien cat-girls where he is from."

Everyone looked at the otaku and go, "Seriously?! Is that all you can think about!?"

Back at the east gate, Norma tells the archers to shoot at the men climbing the walls but the arrows were intercepted by a strong gust of wind. He looked out and sees Muty, the siren, using magic. "It's a magic-user!" he says after realizing that they are screwed.

But a man with an axe goes, "I got this!" He chopped the ladder and caused it to fall down. But an archer shot him dead after that.

They climbed the wall and started slaughtering the militia and try their best against Norma. Many, however, died by his sword with smiles on their faces.

"Did they want to die in a meaningless battle?" he says to himself.

Somewhere else, the princess along with Hamilton and Grey ran all the way to the east gate and see the flames, bloodshed, and death being caused at the top of the wall. For the first time in her life, she sees war. She watches in horror as Norma gets stabbed a bunch of time and two bandits open the gate. As they get the gate open, Stennis arrives and killed a few bandits that made it in with ease. As they stopped at the gate, they see the black armored figure with a body of their comrade skewered by it.

Stennis throws the dead body at them that knock a few back. Then he raises his sword and flames gather around the blade to turn from red to blue. Stennis then slams the blade into the ground and created a large wall of blue fire between the militia and the bandits. The bandits are a little freaked out along with Piña and everyone else.

"If you want to raid this town, you'll have to go through me!" he says as he pointed his thumb at himself. He then takes a battle stance with his sword, "Now stand and fight!"

One of the original seven survivors is there and sees the black figure. He then starts to have flashbacks about what happened to him on Ares. Flashes of death, daemons, bullets, and all sorts of things he cannot explain. What happens next is he became delusional as he hallucinated a Necron warrior standing before him rather than the black-armored man. He screamed and tries to escape until one of the men kills him for cowardice.

Then the rest of the bandits show up. Less than 500 from the destroyed colonial forces have joined the fray. So now, the 800 bandits that were attacking Italica have become a fighting force over under 1,300.

* * *

At the JSDF Base, Hazama addresses the troops about the situation in Italica and the 3rd Recon.

"Alright listen up!" Hazama addresses the troops in military fashion. "The situation in Italica is critical. The 3rd Recon Team is helping the local militia against an army of bandits roughly around a thousand. They can't hold out for long so we need to strike immediately."

"Sir, allow me to send in the 1st Combat Unit." Col. Naoki Kamo volunteers. "We would use our firepower against these bandits and-"

"That will take too long." the general pointed out. "They need support now. The 4th Combat Unit will use their helicopters since they are the fastest."

"We will have our fly boys ready." Lt. Col. Shunya Kengun addresses the general. "We'll have amplifiers and speakers at ready so we can play Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries."

"Good choice." Col. Kamo commented.

"It seems appropriate for our helicopters."

Before the general can have the troops sound off and attack the bandits, Akira has something urgent to tell him.

"Sir!" he saluted after running up to him. "We have received a radio transmission from Romalia! They requested that we do a joint-operations with us!"

"Say what?" the general responded after hearing the news. "Romalia has requested a joint-op?"

"Yes, sir!" Akira confirms the news, "They have vertibirds ready as soon as we get our birds in the air. However, they want to use our speakers."

"Very well!" Hazama says with a smug, "This will be a good time to see how their forces operate."

With Hazama agreeing with the terms, the troops have set off and make haste to Italica.

* * *

Back at the battle, Rory Mercury has joined the fray and fights beside Stennis. The blue fires are still burning, but they are getting shorter and shorter.

"Oh crap!" says one of the bandits, shitting himself. "It's Rory the Reaper! Emroy's apostle!"

Then Rory killed one of the largest bandits with a single swipe of her axe.

"Defensive formation!" the leader ordered.

Some of the troops taken on the tortoise shell defense as Rory quickly dashed towards them. When she got too close, some of the men try to kill her with their spears. But she jumped up into the air and dodged them. Then she swings her axe from her side and broke down the defense. The bandits fell like dominoes as she knocks them all down with great force.

But the flames that acted as a barrier between the citizens and the bandits have died out. What happens next is Shino Kuribayashi charging in with her rifle with a bayonet attachment. She stabbed and shot down a few of the bandits. Yet her firearm has been, unusable after a certain part of it has been sliced by a sword. But she can still use her bayonet and pistol. All three of them got each others backs as they continue to kill all bandits that are coming through.

"Man, they are way into it." Itami says as he is about ready to take a shot.

"What do we do?" Akira asked while loading his gun.

"Just cover their flanks." Itami orders. They then start firing at the bandits that were trying to flank the three or some at the gate.

* * *

On the way to Italica, JSDF helicopters (which are 4 AH-1S Cobra Attacks, 10 UH-1 Iroquios Utilities, and 1 Kawasaki OH-1) are flying in the air with the sun rising along with 10 vertibirds coming in.

" _Howdy, boys!_ " a female voice says from one of the vertibirds. " _This is Foxtrot-8-9. Glad we can hook up like this._ "

" _Roger that, Foxtrot-8-9._ " says one of the male pilots in the helicopters. " _That is a sweet voice you got there little lady. Guess you took a Japanese language coarse before coming in._ "

" _You flatterer! But since we're traveling together, let's play some tunes._ "

Music came from not only the speakers from the vertibirds, but also the helicopters as well. The song they are playing is Highway to the Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins.

" _Are you serious, Foxtrot?_ " the pilot says as he is unsure about the song.

" _Wagner's Ride of the Valkyries is overused along with Creedance Clearwater's Fortunate Son. Since we are heading to the DANGER ZONE, we thought this would be appropriate._ "

" _Well can't argue with that logic._ "

One of the gunners of the AH-1S Cobras sees a gunner of one of the vertibirds with a gaping smile while waving excitingly. The gunner on the Cobra just look dumbfounded and wave at the other gunner slowly.

* * *

"All forces, charge!" the bandit leader orders, hoping to overrun the opposition. But before they do, they hear music coming from the skies. Everyone looked up and see large machines flying in the air.

"What the hell are those?" one of the bandits say as the music changes from Highway to the Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins to Forces God Hand Mix by Susumu Hirasawa.

" _Alrighty boys! Your time to shine! We'll handle the forces at the gate to minimize the damage. You get the stragglers outside._ "

" _Roger that, Foxtrot. Wilco._ "

A Brotherhood of Steel knight in power armor gave an order to a mysterious figure. "Go for it!"

The figure jumped out of the vertibird and he is revealed to be wearing a jagged and somewhat spiky black armor with a wolf helmet that has metal teeth and red eyes. The figure is also carrying a giant sword that is roughly six feet and six inches tall and is made of pure iron. The teeth of the wolf helmet roared at the bandits. Guts from Berserk has entered the battle.

"The fuck is that?!" says the panicking bandit.

"It's a monster!" says the other bandit.

Guts, in berserker mode, pulls out his sword and starts chopping up all the bandits with Dragonslayer. Many of them screamed and wailed as they get killed, nay, slaughtered by the berserker.

On the vertibird, "Beachhead secured. Go, go, go!"

Many Brotherhood of Steel knights jumped out of the vertibirds armed with laser rifles and miniguns that took out most of the bandits with explosive vents while some use jet packs to get on the wall to kill the bandits arming the ballista. The JSDF continue to fire down on the bandits with their vulcan cannons and some of the riflemen taking a few shots.

Guts got hit in the arm by a bandit armed with a warhammer that twisted his arm. The bandit smiled as he manages to break Guts' arm. But that smile got turned upside down when Guts' armor twisted and mending it back to the way it was. It didn't heal Guts, but lets him use his arm again. With that, he sliced the bandit in half. From his head to his crotch with organs coming out and some of the bones sticking out.

Some of the bandits have try to retreat from the carnage in Italica, but are intercepted by nine riders. Eight of them wear black cloaks and hoods that cover their faces. They also appear to be wearing armor on their hands as they hold the reins of their black horses with red eyes and are wearing armor. They are the Nazgûl. Ringwraiths. Their very presence are sending shiver down their spines. But the ninth rider isn't a Nazgûl, nor the Witch-King of Angmar for that matter. He is far worse than them.

This rider mount is a horse with flesh being rotten away and emitting green flames. The rider himself has skin as pale as winter; long dark purple hair; wearing armor of gold, purple, and black like a necromancer with his chest and shoulders exposed while his face is covered by a white mask with a skull like appearance. Yet the only thing that can be seen of his face is his orange-red eyes glowing through the eye-holes. Death of the Four Horsemen from Darksiders 2 has arrived with eight ringwraiths at his side.

The bandits just stood there, horrified, at what is before them. Death pulls out his scythes and the Nazgûls pull out their blades and charge right at them with their horses. Some of the bandits scattered while some just stood there, embracing their fate that is charging right at them. Death swung his scythe at the bandit's head. Decapitating it as it falls down to the ground along with the headless body.

Some of the bandits try to escape from the knights, the riders, and the helicopters. But ended up getting surrounded by all forces. Some of the Brotherhood of Steel warriors manage to disintegrate some of the bandits with their laser rifles and some with miniguns give the bandits 'more holes than swiss cheese.' One of these soldiers grabbed a bandit by the head and used a ripper to slit the bandit's throat in a slow and painful fashion.

Back inside Italica, a bandit leader has been knocked off the wall by a fragmentation grenade and into the ground. Rather than accidentally getting killed by Rory's axe. The JSDF continues to mop up the rest of the bandits with their vulcan guns, riflemen, and a few grenades and missiles. Guts continue to chase after some of the male bandits that are trying to flee.

When he got to them, he started chopping off their legs before proceeding to take their heads. Around fifteen men got chopped in half around the waists sometime after. He proceeds to chop off the head of another bandit and keeps on chopping up any bandits that gets in his way.

The bandit leader tries to crawl away but Rory and Stennis stopped him. The bandit rolled over, revealing a few stones that got embedded into his left cheek and his knee bone sticking out.

"I am...not...beaten. This isn't...a real battle." the bandit leader says in a low raspy voice as he is severely injured. "Oracle." he reaches out to Rory. "They have no honor. They have no...honor...Oracle. You know...this to be true."

Stennis stands above the leader while saying, "You know, the Otomo Clan thought weapons such as those are dishonorable. But then they realize something: Victory washes away dishonor."

The bandit leader's eyes widen as Stennis plunges his sword into the bandit's body and killed him. Thus the bandits surrendered and are rounded up. Guts ran off to the direction of Romalia while Death and the ringwraiths disappeared from sight.

On one of the castle walls, Piña and Hamilton looked at the cobra with total shock on their faces.

"It's a monster." Hamilton says as she continues to stare at the flying machine that is armed to the teeth.

"What have the empire declared war on?" the princess says as she sees the attack helicopter flying about along with the vertibirds and other helicopters.

* * *

Somewhere else, in the wildlands, Tyule and Noriko continue to travel along with many refugees which included the people that are originally from Ginza. They now travel through the mountains with the female night elf huntress leading the way. On the way to Romalia, Noriko dropped to her knees from exhaustion through the long distance.

"Hold up!" Tyule says to the night elf as she runs up to help Noriko. She pulled out a waterskin and gave her some of her water.

After drinking it, Noriko says, "Thank you." in a weak tone. Tyule couldn't understand, but she knows what Noriko is saying. The woman is exhausted from traveling so far. The last checkpoint to reach the farming town of Bloodsoil is a little farther than the third checkpoint. Noriko is a city girl which means that she usually relies on trains, taxies, buses, and other means of transport. So walking for miles on foot is pretty rough on her.

Tyule puts Noriko's arm on her shoulders and lifts her back up. She helps walk Noriko towards the other refugees as they also come over to help her out. One of the Japanese men gives her a piggy-back ride and rejoins the group. Sometime later, they arrive at the final checkpoint. There are some people around, hobbits mostly, as they farm along with building a few log cabins. The traveling refugees draw water from the healing spring and take a break before they head out on the long road to Romalia.

As they take a break, Tyule wondered into the woods. The ents, spiders, walking trees in hiding, and many other guardians of the woods didn't bother her due to orders. She decided to break away to find some peace and quiet. Although, she feels bad about leaving Noriko, but she is in good hands and the poor thing is tired. While walking through the forest, she stumbles upon a ruin of a burnt village near the edge.

"What happened here?" she asked herself when seeing a few burnt houses that are now covered in vines.

Some pieces of the burnt wood have fungus growing on it as well as flowers growing in the ashes. Then she heard yelling and metal clashing not too far from where she is at. It sounds like a battle. Tyule follows the sound at the edge of the forest to see what is causing it. Tyule crawls through the underbrush and peeks out and sees something that is old yet new to her.

There is a 'hole' in the mist, she sees a battle in front of her. The Beastmen patrols are fighting against Zorzal's Oprichina, the prince's secret police. They were trying to track down Zorzal's freed slaves until they come across the concealing mist. A mage of this secret police opens a hole through it and revealed the Beastmen who were on patrol.

50 men and 30 auxiliaries against a force of a 100 monsters. Tyule witnessed a goblin being ripped open by a Beastman by simply pulling the little goblin's limbs then started eating the innards. A Beastlord took two human soldiers and bashed their heads together into a bloody mess. An Ungor ripped a man's head off and started feasting from the freshly ripped neck. A Gor Beastman, with his two axes, spins around a few auxiliaries like a whirlwind that almost chopped off all their limbs. Some of them are still attached to the body by some strips of skin or muscles.

Some Centigors trampled over some of their opposition with their hooves while swinging their great swords or great axes. Tyule witnessed the bloodshed of the empire's forces and smiles. She is smiling because the empire gets what they deserved. It is frightening, but she enjoys it. Tyule has suffered the humiliation and cruel treatment by Zorzal after her people were defeated. She surrendered to ensure her people's survival, but Zorzal broke that promise.

As she witnessed a fascinating sight, she was interrupted when the night elf huntress pulls her legs. Tyule grabbed a stick and about ready to strike, but the night elf stopped her. After realizing that it is the night elf, she dropped the stick.

"Time to leave." she says to the pink bunny girl.

* * *

Back in Italica, many gave the last rites to those who have died in defending the town. Even Norma, with an imperial flag and sword on his coffin, given by the princess herself and says farewell.

Once that is finished; Princess Piña Co Lada, 1st Lieutenant Yoji Itami, Countess Myui Formal, Lelei la Lalena and Stennis Markov are waiting in the sitting room to meet the governor of Romalia.

"Soooo," Itami says as he sits patiently while tapping his foot, "who is this governor, Stennis?"

Stennis leans against the wall with his helmet off, "Someone from the Feudal Systems like me. But whatever you do, don't call him imp or say anything about his size."

"Is he a goblin?" Lelei asked.

"Not exactly."

A bunch of Brotherhood of Steel soldiers came through the door with one of them saying, "Attention!" They line up at both sides in attention as the governor, Tyrion Lannister, enters the room.

"A dwarf?" Piña says to herself in disbelief as Tyrion walks in.

' _That's the governor?_ ' Itami thought. ' _Should've known._ '

"Right!" Tyrion claps his hands and rubs them. "Let's start the negotiations, shall we?"


	9. Negotiations for Italica

**Chapter 9  
Negotiations for Italica  
**

In the sitting room, some of the characters have gathered to negotiate the treaty for Italica. Lelei acts as a translator, but mostly to negotiate the selling of wyvern scales. Princess Piña Co Lada speaks on behalf of the empire and worries about the countess. Countess Myui Formal is worried about what would happen to her town. After seeing the combine might of the JSDF and a foreign empire, they are both worried that both factions could easily leveled the town. 1st Lieutenant Yoji Itami speaks on behalf of the Japanese Self-Defense Force, who is doing research on how negotiations work out in the Special Region.

Governor Tyrion Lannister speaks on behalf of Aaron's galactic domain (not the real name, he hasn't named it for the past 10 years) and will try to negotiate a fair treaty between the three factions.

"First, some introductions. My name is Tyrion Lannister, governor of Romalia."

' _Tyrion Lannister?_ ' Itami thought to himself. ' _Isn't he from the Song of Ice and Fire novels?_ '

"I am Princess Piña Co Lada of the Saderan Empire and the leader of the Rose Knights."

"I am Myui Formal." the countess says nervously. "Countess of Italica."

"And I am 1st Lieutenant Itami of the JSDF." Itami scratches the back of his head. "Here to negotiate, whatever." He is too laid back about the whole thing.

"First of all," the princess began, "why is Stennis here?" Everyone looked at Stennis.

Stennis continues to lean his back on the wall. "Because I'm part of the negotiations. The JSDF needs my help with a bureaucratic matter."

"Very well." the princess says calmly.

Tyrion then starts, "The Lord Sovereign wishes to make the town neutral to all sides. Here, in Italica, all factors from my lord's dominion, the empire, and the Japanese can negotiate and trade with each other. All taxes will go to the Saderanian Empire, of course. My lord also wish to exchange cultures between the three. But no slaves, though. In case you haven't noticed, some goddess has been releasing demons to free slaves and killing all slavers and slave masters."

"Say what-!?" Piña says in disbelief. She is completely shocked about something as dire as this. "When was all of this?!"

"Guess you haven't heard. Some of the freed slaves sought shelter in Romalia and told us that some underworld goddess have accepted a bargain. There are some female slaves that offered themselves to be her wives in exchange for freeing all the slaves and having some prince's life. I believe his name is Zorzal, I think."

"Zorzal El Caesar!?" Piña blared out. "Hardy wants my brother's head!"

Outside the room, Rory started to shiver as if something cold went down her spine. She looked around the room frantically with a scared expression. "Something wrong?" Tuka asked.

Back in the room, Itami asked, "Who's Zorzal?"

Lelei starts to explain, "Zorzal El Caesar is the first prince to the throne of the empire. He is Piña's oldest half-brother and is known for his violent temper and arrogance."

"I see. So the guy is-"

"Can we please stay focus on the treaty?" Tyrion interrupted. He then looks back at the princess and countess, "So no slavery then? I mean we don't want this town to suffer the wrath of an angry goddess and her demons. Correct?"

"Agreed." the countess nodded.

"Now for the next bit. About the prisoners and their treatment."

* * *

On the rugged mountain path, many of the refugees are making their way towards Romalia. Noriko and Tyule are traveling together with the night elf huntress translating.

"Really?" Tyule says with great interest. "So that's what a fujoshi is. Maybe I can look some of that material up once we make it to... somewhere?"

Noriko then looked at the night elf, "Where are we going, again?"

"To Romalia." she responded and they both understand. "It is where all the free slaves are going. There, you will be treated as refugees and will be given full rights as a citizen. So no more slavery and no more misery, torment and so forth. Slavery is illegal there so there shouldn't be much trouble."

"But there is something I have to ask." Tyule looked at the night elf, "What exactly are you and where did you come from?

"My name is Lelneeanel Startree. But my friends call me Lel for short. I am a night elf from the planet Azeroth and- Oh!" She stopped her conversation and looks ahead, "We're here!"

Everyone looked over and see a massive bedrock wall with angelic carvings with an angel ascending in the middle. The refugees are in total awe when they see the massive wall that has stretched from one-side of a mountain to another. Lelneeanel pulled out her horn to signal the gate. The gate opens up a little with trolls pushing and pulling it open just like the Black Gate of Mordor.

"Everyone." She looked back and address the refugees, "Welcome home."

But before they head in, a black horse dashed past them. Some of the people manage to catch a glimmer of the rider. He has black hair, a closed eye, wearing all black, a mechanical arm, and a giant sword. They only got a glimpse of him, but some people immediately recognize him.

"Was that who I thought it was?" one of the Japanese refugees say.

"Holy shit! That was Guts! From Berserk!"

"No way. It can't be."

"Alright, everyone." Lel says to the refugees. "Time to head inside."

* * *

Back in Italica, Piña and Myui agreed to terms about not only not allowing slavery and the town being neutral, but the JSDF and Aaron's empire will provide the defense. Not only that, some of the workers (as in the undead) will help repair the walls and any other damage to the town. Not to mention about the treatment of the prisoners. Plus to ensure that Lelei and Tuka will get a discount and will get some money for the wyvern scales. With that, the treaty has been signed.

Some of the riflemen of the JSDF are now assigned to protect Italica along with the removal of the helicopters. The vertibirds get removed too, but some of the Brotherhood of Steel knights stay while preparing the defenses... But have to wait until a wasteland workbench to be delivered along with a few undead workers. Yet someone brought a portalgun from Portal to have all the necessities to help rebuild the town from Romalia. The citizens are relieved that nothing bad will happen to them from now on.

Tuka and Lelei manage to sell the wyvern scales, but didn't get much since some of it goes to repairing, rebuilding, and many other expenses. While that is happening the princess tells Hamilton and Grey the news.

"How did it go?" Grey asked the princess, who appears to be tired.

"Italica is going to be neutral to all parties, but will pay taxes to the empire." Piña says with an exhausted breath.

"Are you sure about this?" Hamilton asked. "We all saw what happened out there. I mean the amount of firepower and the weapons they possess."

"Yeah." Grey says in agreement. "What makes you think they would honor the treaty? What if they break it? Or worse, what if they decide to decimate the town."

"That won't happened." Myui joins in the conversation. "I have faith that they won't do such a thing. If they do intend to invade, then why save the town in the first place?"

"You do have a valid point." Grey says to the countess. "Yet this goes against everything we know about combat and negotiations."

"That is true." Piña says to her second-in-command. "It does go against everything you taught me. But I can't help but wonder if they want something, other than cultural exchange. Not only that, I also found out Hardy wants my brother dead."

The two knights were startled to hear such news. Although Grey doesn't find it all that surprising. Because Zorzal is a dick and should be taken down. That is why Grey wanted to train Piña rather than that pompous prick who is spoiled rotten.

"Why would Hardy want him dead?" Hamilton asked.

"Let's just say that Italica won't receive any slaves from now on."

Outside the mansion, some of the JSDF soldiers noticed that the BOS knights have started to set up some turret defenses along the walls. First they see an outline that is red at first, then green, then the turret materialized in place.

"The hell?" one of the riflemen says as the BOS knights continue to place their turrets down.

"How in the world are they doing that?" another rifleman says in surprise. "It's like something out of a video game."

Then they witnessed them wiring up the turrets that are connected to a Vault-Tec super generator. Which will provide enough power for at least two walls, depending on the number of turrets that have been set-up. They are only heavy laser and missile turrets. There is also a terminal that can turn on one type of turret or both. The heavy laser turrets do less destructive damage than missiles while the missile turrets are meant for a full-scaled siege.

Some of the citizens are a little creeped out to have undead skeletons doing the repairs. Not to mention to have a few ghosts of the warriors that are doing 24/7 patrols. Yet the true night patrols are a few vampires from the Gangrel Clan, the Nosferatu Clan, and the Toreador Clan. Despite the Nosferatu Clan's appearances, they are experts in stealth and can feed on the blood of some of the rats that would spread disease. The Gangrel Clan's melee fighters and their abilities to turn into a protean discipline bestial form could be useful to hunt down any criminals or any survivors of the siege. The Toreador's musicians can soothe the minds and hearts of the citizens of Italica and use their auspex discipline to find any suspicious people that would cause a problem.

Good thing that the BOS gotten a large shipment of blood packs for them. Despite that, a few merchants did come through from many races to bring in new trade through the portal. One of which is something for the children to enjoy, Yu-Gi-Oh! That, and duel disks for a very cheap price. Gwent is also another card game that was introduced to Italica. Yet some merchants also brought in a few other goods that are illegal in the Feudal Systems such as Denevan crystals, lantern fruit, and the sweet smelling millaflowers. Some of the black marketeers decided to make a quick and cheap buck since this is a new world so the Brotherhood decided to let it slide since this is neutral ground and those laws haven't been passed.

Priest and Priestesses of the Church of All-Faiths also arrived to accept the gods of the Saderan Empire (even though they already have them) and introduce new ones, which many find the pantheon messy.

In the meantime, the JSDF 3rd Recon and their companions are done with their business and leave.

"Glad that's over." Itami says in relief. Just a few miles away from Italica.

"I guess so." his driver, Takeo, says in agreement. "But we may have to deal with the senate."

"That's true."

After a few more minutes, Takeo pressed hard on the brakes and pulled out his binoculars.

"What now?" Itami says at Takeo.

"There appears to be a plume of smoke coming at our two." Takeo then takes a good looks at his binoculars and notices that it isn't smoke. It's dust being kicked-up into the air.

Itami then pulls out his binoculars to check it out.

"Hold on a second sir, I see something. I see a woman in armor on a horse. A blonde."

"A blonde?!" Itami then gets excited.

"She has ringlets!"

"I LOVE RINGLETS!"

"Yes, sir! A blondie with ringlets in full armor riding on a horse with an army in tow!"

Their otaku nature is getting them as a cavalry of female knights charging at the direction of Italica. Itami takes not at the flag they bear that has three kinds of petals: red, yellow, and white.

"Those most be the Rose Knights the princess was talking about. The red rose must be hers with the yellow being Bozes and the white being Panache." Princess Piña mentioned them before their departure.

' _Right on cue._ ' Stennis thought to himself. ' _Just like clockwork._ '

Bozes approaches one of the vehicles, not knowing about the treaty, to ask one of the members to see what is going on.

"You there!" Bozes says with a harsh tone towards one of the drivers. "Where are you going?"

The sergeant, Tatsumoto, says hello to them in their language then says "Alnus."

Bozes pulls out her sword at him and says, "Where?!"

"Al-nus." Tatsumoto says nervously.

"Then you must be the enemy!"

Some of the JSDF come out of their HMV's and aim their rifles. Itami then reminds them of the treaty that there should be no violence.

He comes out of the rear HMV along with Stennis while saying, "Hey, now! There is no need for violence!" Itami does his best to not to have any fighting.

"Indeed." Stennis says in a calm tone, also want to help.

Bozes, brash and hot-tempered, got off her horse and grabbed Itami by the collar. "Silence! You are the enemy and I won't have it!"

Hostilities began to grow until Itami shouted an order, "Everyone, pull back!"

All members of the JSDF started to put the peddle to the metal and drove-off while Itami and Stennis sacrificed themselves at the Rose-Order of Knights' mercy.

"Whew!" Itami went in relief as he sees the vehicles going further and further in the distance. "That was a close one."

Stennis tapped on Itami's shoulder while going, "Oh, Yoji~."

Itami looked back and see the knights pointing with their blades at them.

"Uh-oh."

Stennis raised his hands at shoulder level, "We would gladly surrender if you promise not to harm me and-"

Some of the knights grabbed Itami and gave him a humiliating beating while Stennis goes, "Um...excuse me? ...ladies...?"

Itami gets roughed up so badly that there are brushes, scratches, and a black eye. Not to mention, tied him up from his neck to his wrists. Then all the knights looked at Stennis and are about to give him the same treatment. Bozes stomps her way towards Stennis, remove his helm, then punches him as hard as she can. But it has no effect as she broke her hand. She screams in agony as she is unable to move her left hand anymore.

Stennis sighs and slouches after that. "Here." he approaches Bozes, "Let me help." He grabbed Bozes arm and uses a healing spell on her broken hand.

Bozes looked at her hand and is able to move again. "As I was saying." Stennis tries to explain, "We would gladly surrender if you promise not to harm me and the lieutenant there."

The knights blinked twice as they then looked at the sorry excuse of the lieutenant. Realizing that he was talking before beating-up Itami, they made a mistake and take them to Italica...after Stennis heals Itami.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! Thank you for your patience for this chapter. However, I have some news: I will be camping for a week or two so don't expect anymore chapters until I get back. But don't worry, I will be back to continue the story! Also, I have a favor to ask you guys. I was looking for different types of planets and start listing them for when they crossover to Aaron's galactic empire. I started collecting pictures of these planets from a variety of sources. If you guys know any, let me know. I need pictures to help me get a better understanding. But there is this one planet chart I found then lost it and unable to find it again. It had more than 60 planets and one of which was a slime world.**

 **Weird, but it counts. Can you guys help me find it? For any who help me found it, I will add you to my Favorite Author's list! Thank you, hope to write more soon.**


	10. Preparations

**Chapter 10  
Preparations  
**

The Rose-Order of Knights arrived at Italica at night and are given a surprising sight. As for the condition of Itami, he is still dazed and kept on falling off the horses. They see a defensive system they have never seen before. Turrets are scanning the area from atop the walls until some of the heavy laser turrets set their sights on them. Some of the knights are startled when they are about to set their aim. Some of the archers of the knights were about ready to aim their bows.

"Wait!" Stennis blurted, "Don't shoot! They are Italica's new defenses!"

Bozes looked back at Stennis. "What are you talking about?"

Stennis then waves at the turrets. Once they see him waving, they stop taking aim and continue to scan.

"Those are part of the treaty for Italica." Stennis explains. "It is to help repel any invading forces so there won't be another siege."

"I see." Bozes says after hearing that. "But what about the inhabitants? And the princess?"

"Yeah, what happened to the countess?" Panache also wants to know what happened.

"Go inside and see for yourself." Stennis encourages. "Hey!" he shouted, "It's Stennis! Open the gate!"

A bunch of ghosts appeared through the newly constructed gate that scared some of the knights. The ghosts are dressed similar to Nords from Skyrim and have a glowing cyan appearance. The ghost push open the gates to let them in.

On the other side, they hear the busy nighttime noises and excitement while some of the undead skeletons are finishing their repairs. They see the nighttime markets buzzing with new items from Romalia's gate, including Tyrion's very own Impish Delight wine from his personal vineyards. There are a few vampires that are like the secret police that keep an eye out for near-do-wells that would cause troubles. Brotherhood of Steel Knights along with JSDF soldiers and the local militia.

Some of the ghosts are on night patrols along the walls while keeping an eye out on the inside of the town. Some of the townsfolk are already celebrating their victory and are glad to be alive. Bozes, Panache, and many other knights are taken by surprise on how lively the town has gotten. They even see some other races joining in on all the fun such as Charr, Draenai, Hobbits, and many others. But what caught them off guard is seeing a mage in purple and a staff fighting against a black spiky dragon with red eyes. Yet they see children controlling them.

"Dark Magician, attack!" a child says as many other children watch and cheer.

"You have fallen for it!" another child says.

"What do you mean?!"

A card that was facing down is now face-up to reveal Magic Cylinder.

"What does that do?!" the boy asked.

Two cylinders appear and absorbed the Dark Magician's attack and comes out through the other that struck right back at the master of the Dark Magician. The boy lost all his remaining life points.

"Dang it!" he slams his fist to the ground while everyone cheered for the other boy that used the Red Eyes Black Dragon for his victory.

"So, what do you think?" asked Stennis.

The knights are still in complete and total awe on the complete change. They were thinking that something more horrible was gonna happen, but not.

"Excuse me." Stennis tries to snap them out of it. "But should we heading to met the princess?"

The knights snapped out of it and headed straight towards the manor, with Itami still dazed and have a few bruises from falling off the horses. In other case, he is unconscious.

Once they reached the throne room of the mansion, Bozes reports to the princess about what happened. Which she wasn't happy, and proceeds to throw her golden wine goblet at Bozes while screaming, " **YOU IDIOT!** "

The goblet hit Bozes on the head and spills all over the floor. Bozes head started to bleed as Panache runs up to her after getting hit to treat the small wound.

Panache looks at the princess and apologizes. "I'm sorry, your majesty! We didn't know!"

"Mr. Itami!" Hamilton tries her best to shake Itami out of it. "Mr. Itami, are you alright?!" But Itami fell down on the floor and Hamilton screamed.

Piña sat back down while looking down with her hands on her head. Worrying about a retaliation from the JSDF. "We just broke the treaty on the same day we signed it." she says to herself in her distress. "What are we going to do?"

"Excuse me, princess?" Stennis approaches Piña. "Actually, they are planning to sneak in and sneak out. But I have already informed everyone to let them in so we can clear-up this misunderstanding. Plus we don't have to worry about any consequences. Itami is more of a forgive and forget sort of person."

Piña snaps out of her worries and look at Stennis. "How do you know that?"

"It's a gift I have. I have the gift to immediately know people once I glance at them. Comes in handy while traveling."

"I see." Piña is amazed by Stennis' ability to read people like that. "If that's so-"

"So no one has to apologize with their bodies, if that is what you're thinking."

The three girls blushed after hearing that. The good news is that no one will have to degrade themselves.

* * *

In the outskirts of Italica, the 3rd Recon, Rory, Tuka, and Lelei are welcomed back by some of the riflemen that was stationed in Italica. On the way over, one of the riflemen say something that surprise Shino.

"Say what!?" she blared.

The rifleman guiding them turned around and says, "Yeah. Itami is also a ranger. Did he not tell you that?"

Unlike the USA 75th Ranger Regiment, Rangers in the Japanese Self-Defense Forces are not part of the Special Forces but rather, are personnel who have passed a rigorous training course in advanced combat and survival training. While not as demanding as Special Forces training, trainees need to make long treks through the wilderness carrying tens of kilograms of military gear, as well as reaching far higher standards of combat readiness than regular JSDF forces. And Itami is one of them.

After hearing this, Shino dropped her rifle and went "WHAAAAAATTT!?"

"Is there something wrong? Is being a ranger bad?" Lelei asked. She wonders if there is something wrong with Itami being a ranger.

Shino, still shocked, explains, "You have to go through rigorous and difficult survival training and advance combat in order to become a ranger! Rangers are supposed to be bad-asses! Yet that otaku idiot is one of them!?" She is having a hard time accepting the fact that Itami, the biggest loser, is a ranger. "NOOO! I cannot accept this!"

"Kuribayashi, calm down!" Akira ordered the petite sergeant. "We have to get the lieutenant. The sooner we get him back, the sooner we can sort things out. Understand?"

Shino snaps out of it and nods her head. With that done, everyone head inside and found Itami in his room...along with a few maids. So we already guess what will happen.

"Hey, guys." Itami says to the team. "What's up?"

After a while, Takeo bows to Persia. The catgirl maid of Myui's. "Hello, ma'am! I am Sergeant Takeo Kurata! I'm 23-years-old and I am single! Totally single! Please to meet you!"

Persia is astonished by Takeo until she just smiles and goes, "Nya-ha!"

Some of the other men are just sitting and relaxing with Akira going, "Guess we won't report back for a while."

"You can say that again." Soichiro agrees with Akira.

Mamina, a bunny-girl maid, praises Shino, "You were so awesome at the battle! I saw the whole thing! You're fighting-style was amazing!"

Shino just smiles, appreciating the praise. "Oh, it's nothing."

Momu, a human maid, has taken an interest in Tuka's outfit. "How can they make such clothing like that?"

Tuka stretches her shirt. "I don't know. Some form of weaving techniques? But it is really stretchy."

Rory sits on the couch while trying to stay away from Kaine who is praising her. "It is an honor to have an apostle to defend our town! We very much appreciate it!"

Rory just looks away with some blush on her cheeks, "No, it is nothing."

Lelei takes an interest in Aurea's, the medusa maid, snake hair. She touches one of them while asking, "How do they shed?"

"That's a secret."

Outside the room; Princess Piña, Stennis, and Bozes head straight to Itami's room. Once they open the door, they see everyone being lively along with the 3rd Recon Team.

"I told you." Stennis says to the princess, bragging about being right. "They have arrived to get Itami."

"Thank you, Stennis." Piña eye-rolled. "I can see that. Any case..."

Piña approaches Itami and clears her throat. "I greatly apologize for my knights' treatment earlier."

Bozes bows to Itami, "I am greatly sorry! I didn't know about the Norma Treaty!"

Yes, the treaty is called the Norma Treaty. Named after Norma Co Igloo, one of the knights under Piña's command who died in defense for Italica. The treaty was named in honor of his sacrifice.

"I beg for your forgiveness!" Bozes' lip is quivering as she bows her head as low as she can.

"It's alright." Itami accepted the apology. Bozes' head jolted straight up and is astonished on how easily it was. He looked away with his face all red, "I rather forget about how embarrassing it was when you ladies beat me."

"Once again, I told you." Stennis stated. "He is more of a forgive and forget person."

"I can't believe how right you really are." Piña is amazed on how well he knows Itami and his personality. However, she focuses on Itami with an interesting proposal. "Mr. Itami, I would like to visit your country on the other side of the gate. Japan, was it? I would like to speak with the ambassadors of your country. Hoping to settle things peacefully between my world and yours. But I would like to bring Bozes with me as a bodyguard and to explain about what happened with your...'treatment' at the hands of my knights to your superiors."

"Okay, sure." he agrees so easily.

"I know that- Wait, what?" Piña is taken by surprise on how easily it was.

Stennis then leans against a wall, "I will bring two negotiators from my gate to negotiate with Japan and the empire. Since we are busy with diplomacy, ALL parties have to come to an agreement. I do know two of the best negotiators of the empire."

"Yeah, about that." Itami starts to look serious at Stennis. "I would like to know more about where you are from. Old school."

Soichiro stood-up, "I do recognize one of the songs you sang. Hands of Gold, correct?"

"Yeah, I know of it from Old Essos."

"Old Essos?" Soichiro asked.

"Old Essos is similar to Essos where I'm from in every way. But there are a lot of differences between the two. Such as the sand dragons that terrorize Dorn. Another is the Children of the Forest are still around along with dragons, Valyrian steel is more common, and there is a lot more magic there than Old Essos. In Old Essos, magic is very limited depending on where you live."

"I see." Itami accepted the answer. "But according to the reports, you know some magic from other worlds. Is there a reason why you wanted to learn magic so much."

Stennis took a deep sigh. "Throughout history, many can learn more about ones culture through many forms. Art, fashion, music, architecture, history, and craftsmanship. Magic is another way to learn another's culture to understand the civilization. Not only that, I would like to keep a balance style. I study different forms of swordsmanship, archery, magic, stealth tactics, and crafting."

"So you're like some player of an RPG who wants a balanced stat." Itami pointed out.

Stennis just shrugs. He stops leaning against the wall and about to head out. "I'll contact Romalia." he says to everyone in the room. "I'll see to it that the negotiators will come along to Japan. In the meantime, I'll see you soon." And he heads out the door.

* * *

The next day, everyone comes aboard on the HMVs. That, and Piña comes along with Bozes. They arrived just a few hours later.

"We've arrived!" Takeo says.

"Already?" Piña says in amazement. "It would've taken us days to reach Alnus from Italica. This contraption is faster than horses."

She and Bozes take a look outside and see soldiers at a firing range and doing practice drills. They both looked at the weapons they are wielding as they witness them firing at the targets.

"Are those...staves?" Piña asked as she takes in the sight. "Is everyone of those soldiers a wizard?"

"They are not." Lelei corrected her. "Those weapons are called rifles. It is common in their world and they are standard-issue. It is complicated to explain, but there is a small pinning device that ignites the metal casing inside that fires a lead bullet by some means of a chemical reaction by squeezing the trigger. The method is similar to a crossbow, but far more advance."

"I see." Bozes says in amazement. "So those rifles are some form of crossbow."

Then they see something moving on the other side of the vehicle. What they see are tanks rolling through while on a training exercise. The two gawked at the size and armaments.

"Iron war elephants?" the princess says as she looks at the large machines of firepower. Then she sees the helicopters flying overhead on patrol.

"How can they create such things?!" Bozes asked as they witnessed them firing a few rounds out in an open field. "Those things spit fire, too?!"

"Not exactly." Lelei corrected Bozes. "The method is similar to a rifle, but on a much larger scale."

"I guess you can rule a nation with force." Piña says to herself before taking a gulp. "But you cannot control the will of the people."

"The empire has stepped on the griffon's tail." Lelei says about the empire rousing the wrath of people from another world.

"You should mind your tongue!" Bozes berate Lelei's insult. "The empire is on the brink of collapse, so be mindful!"

"I am from a wandering tribe of the Rurudo Clan, so we care little for what the empire does. We owe no loyalties to the empire."

Then they finally arrived at the main base. But something else has arrived at the base. A vertibird from Romalia hovers over the courtyard as everyone started to get out close to it. Once it landed and open its hatch, Stennis comes out of the vertibird along with three figures exiting out of it.

"Gah!" Itami and Takeo went with their mouths open as they immediately recognize the three figures coming out.

"Who are they?" Akira asked. "You know them?"

"Who doesn't!" Takeo says with excitement. He pointed out a man dressed in a black business suit with three golden buttons on the sleeves close to his black gloves. He has a black and white tie along with having black suave hair and eyes. He also have a wristwatch. "That guy is Roger Smith, from the anime The Big O! The main character of the series as well as being a negotiator and a mech pilot! And next to him is R. Dorothy Wayneright, the android!"

They see the android with her short-hair, chalk-white skin, and what appears to be bags under her eyes. She is also wearing black with a black jewel piece holding some white cloths around the chest area. (I have no idea what it is called, just so you know.)

"What's an android?" Piña asked.

"But look at that man!" Takeo points out the third figure. "Do you know who that is?!"

"Indeed I do!" Itami's inner otaku is getting the better of them as well as Takeo's. The third figure is a tall man in his thirties with short black hair and dark brown eyes. He is dressed in a dark blue-gray business suit with a white shirt with gray stripes as well as a diagonal red and white striped tie. "That's Kojiro Shindo from Kado: The Right Answer!"

"Hello, gentlemen and ladies." Roger addresses the people from the HMV. "I am Roger Smith. Negotiator. Here to negotiate on behalf of the Crown Galaxy." Then introduces Dorothy, "This is my assistant, R. Dorothy Wayneright."

Dorothy gave a courteous bow with an emotionless expression and the sound of something mechanical making a sound from her body. Roger gave Itami his card and Itami continues to gawk as he took it.

"And I am Negotiator Kojiro Shindo." Kojiro introduces himself along with a bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

With introductions out of the way, they head inside and see General Hazama. Although Piña and Bozes have to explain to him about Itami's embarrassing beating with Lelei as the translator.

Outside of the general's office, Itami is asking Tuka to come with him to Japan.

"You want me to come along with you?" she asked.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you would like to come with me through the other side of the gate. Although, it is gonna be cold."

Tuka isn't too sure about going through the gate until someone overheard and went, "You ain't going without me, are you?"

Rory opens a door to one of the bunks and wants to go.

"I would like to go as well." Lelei says behind Itami. He was startled by how Lelei snuck up behind him.

Then another voice went, "Yoo-hoo~!" Another door slowly creeped open to reveal Lelei's teacher, Cato El Altestan. "I would like to come too-oo~."

* * *

In the prospering city of Romalia, Tyule and Noriko have been granted full citizenship and are staying at an apartment complex for refugees. It is a large adobe-like structure from ARK: Survival Evolved that has solar panels from Subnautica on the roofs of these apartments as well as lights from Fallout 4. The complex is seven floors high with plenty of room for a family of four. There are elevators from Fallout 4's Contraptions Workshop that help the residence to go from floor to floor. For back-up power, there are four transmitters from Subnautica that draw power from the many generators across the city. That includes the dwarves' thermal plants from the lava being generated.

Noriko has received word that she will be going home, but found out her family might be dead. Distraught with this news, she leans against the windowsill in a state of depression in the bedroom. There were tears streamed from her eyes not too long ago as she looks out the window with the sun setting.

Tyule came in through the bedroom door to check on her roommate.

"Hey." she says softly to the depressed Noriko. "How are you feeling? Are you alright?"

No response from Noriko. She still looks out the window in her depressive state. Noriko stares deeply into the colors of the setting sun in the sky, unable to cope with the deaths of her family.

Tyule approaches Noriko and puts her hand on her shoulder. She feels horrible for Noriko, yet understands what Noriko is going through.

"I know what it feels like to loose the people you love."

Noriko snaps out and looks up at Tyule.

"I lost everything when I had to surrender to the empire." Tyule then shifted her gaze out the window. "I had to in order to save as many of my love ones as I can. But I was being tricked, and lost them. I was planning on manipulating the prince who tarnished by people to have the empire enter a civil war. However, it appears Hardy has other plans. But the damage is done. But now I want to help people."

She turned her head back at Noriko, "Just like you. Along with many others who have suffered at the hands of the empire and Zorzal's abuse."

After hearing that, Noriko started to smile a little after hearing that. Snaps out of her depression and want to live.

* * *

 **AN: I'm BAAAAACCK! Thank you for waiting! And thank you Crazy Old Walter for helping me find the planet chart I was looking for. Also, thank you paomayo for telling me about some planet stuff. But I was looking for the chart I saw a few times that had some pretty weird planet-types.**

 **Some include Infrared, Ultraviolet, Soap, Snowball, Opalescent, Lime, Emerald, and Sky World. Does anyone know what they are? I know Ice, Tropical, Gaia, Hydrocarbon, Iron, Living, and many other worlds like that, but none like the new ones I listed.**

 **Also, I need pictures of a Cragland Planet (rocky islands, fjords, and common rainstorms), Bacteria World, a Psi World, and a Sculpted Planet. What a sculpted planet is is an art gallery but on a planetary scale. Couldn't find any images of these. Feels good to be back!  
**


	11. Journey to the East

**Chapter 11  
Journey to the East  
**

It is morning in Alnus with Itami, Akira, and Shino ready to go along with Tuka, Lelei, Rory, and Stennis. They are also traveling with the negotiators Kojiro Shindo, Roger Smith, and R. Dorothy Wayneright. Tuka is wearing a sweater and wonders why she is wearing it.

"Why am I wearing this?" she asked as she stretches it.

"They say it is going to be cold on the other side." Lelei says to Tuka. She heard that it is winter on the other side from some of the soldiers.

Akira leaned over to Itami and whispers, "I understand Lelei, but don't you think SHE is too much?" He is talking about Rory who just smiles and has her axe covered in a purple cloth and a blue bow. He is nervous that Rory might do something crazy in Japan, considering her occupation.

Itami then whispers back, "I know, but would you rather leave her here alone?"

"Good point." Akira whispers back.

Then Princess Piña and Bozes show up in their formal, diplomatic attire and ready to depart.

* * *

When they made their way to the other side of the gate to the country of Japan, Piña and Bozes are amazed by the sight of skyscrapers going high in the air. They are completely awe-struck by the sight of such large towers made of steel, stone, and glass along with the dead trees in the middle of winter.

"These towers." Bozes says while gazing at the amazing sight. "They're so...tall."

The princess looks around to see every detail of the city. Then she took noticed at something in one of the windows. "Look at them. There's people inside."

Lelei then explains, "Because of the limited lands, they build upwards."

Tuka and Rory also take in the sights with Rory going, "I suppose that the country is relatively small."

"Or maybe they simply have a large population." Lelei stated.

"One thing's for sure." Piña then realized something after taking in the sights. "We discovered a country that can make miracles like this everyday. And our empire has started a war against them."

"Actually, buildings like these are common." Kojiro corrected the princess as she turns around to face him. "There are other countries that have such things around the world. As long as people have the finances and resources to build such things."

This is a total shock to the princess. Piña is taken by surprise that she now knows that skyscrapers are common throughout the world along with many other such miracles such as electricity, cars, and many other such inventions.

Itami checks in at the checkpoint near the gate and have to sign everyone in.

A cold gust of wind blows that causes Tuka to shiver along with her breath being visible due to the cold air. "Oh my, it's cold out here."

"Yeah it is." Shino says to Tuka. "We told you it was gonna be."

Itami looked behind him and asks Tuka, "Hey, you okay? I can get you a coat."

Tuka just smiles and shakes her head. "Na-uh, I'm fine."

"Then let us know when you realize you need one." Shino says. Tuka then nodded her head at her.

However, they are about to be greeted by an unexpected 'chaperone'. The man wears a tan colored trench coat with a business shirt and tie with his air being puffy, almost like an afro. The figure grins at Itami, "Well there he is."

Itami then looks back and sees the man.

"I'm Komakado. National Defense Intelligence Headquarters." the man introduces himself with two men dressed in dark colored business suits behind him and one of them is wearing glasses. "I'm here to make sure you get to your destination in one piece."

"So you're...public security?" Itami asks, not sure about this stranger.

Komakado gave off a little chuckle, "You're so perceptive. No wonder you're such a big hero."

"Doesn't really mean anything."

"Well not everyone agrees do they." Komakado then pulls a little booklet out from his inner coat pocket and reads. "I did a little reading. You were second to last in the course of officers. Lucky for you, one of your colleagues was injured and dropped out. It also says here that they wanted to keep you as a sub-lieutenant for a while. But your commanding officer got so frustrated with you that he sends you to Ranger school. Somehow, you managed to pass. And here we go: transferred to Narashino. Where you're superiors were contempt to leave you at second lieutenant, but then the famous Ginza Incident where you were promoted to first lieutenant in-spite of yourself."

Itami just smiles in amusement, "Give the man a gold star."

Komakado chuckles a little more. "Under achiever, juvenile, and those are just the highlights." Then chuckles a little more before continuing. "My goodness. A Ranger, maybe I get but why the Special Forces?"

Itami's smile was gone then says, "Make that two gold stars."

Japanese Special Forces Group. An elite military unit of the Japanese Self-Defense Forces, trained in direct combat, counter-terrorism operations, unconventional warfare, and acting as body guards to important personnel. They also specialize in High Altitude Low Open (HALO) Jumps.

"W-W-WHAAAAATT~~~!?" Shino screamed. "THIS MORON IS NOT ONLY A RANGER BUT IN THE SPECIAL FORCES, TOO?! THAT HAS TO BE A LIE!"

Kojiro Shindo's eyes are completely widen in disbelief, "You're kidding!"

"Is that bad?" Roger asks Kojiro.

Dorothy just tilted her head.

"Well check this out." Itami then tries to explain. "You kicked out one lazy ant into an army and another sloths off and takes its place."

"Okay, we get it!" Stennis says impatiently while wearing his armor. "Can we get going now?!"

"But I would like to explain the-"

"Let's go!" Stennis says to Itami. "I rarely come to places like these back home!" Actually, Aaron wants to do a little something at the Diet. It is gonna be a big surprise.

"Ah, yes, the Black Dragon of the Sands. Is it?" Komakado asked out of curiosity as he grins. "You wish to testify on behalf of the-"

"Oh just shut up and get on the bus."

Everyone got on the bus with Shino all the way in the back seat and moping to herself about Itami being in the Special Forces. She is radiating gloom and depression as she covers her head and keeps mumbling to herself. Everyone else gets to enjoy the sites right after Itami tells the driver, "Let's go, alright."

The bus goes off with two black cars. One in front of it and the other in the back. Tuka, Rory, and Lelei take a look at all the people in their winter clothing and the holiday decorations that are set up for Christmas.

"So many of them." Lelei says calmly while having her head facing the window.

"Could be a market or something like that." Rory says while having two of her hands on the window glass and looking out.

Tuka, standing and leaning behind Rory goes, "Maybe a fair?" Then starts to notice a tree covered in lights and decorations with a star at the top. "Oh wow, look at that." she pointed at the tree.

"They put decorations all over that tree." Lelei says.

"Perhaps they are some sort of good luck charms." Rory says as they pass it.

"They are not." Dorothy then corrects them in her emotionless, robotic tone. The three looked at her as she explains. "They are part of a holiday called Christmas. Christmas is the birth celebration of a savior named Jesus Christ. A son of god as they say. But spiritual matters are unknown to me, so my data is limited. But it is a time of year where people give each other presents and wish good will towards men."

"What's data?" Lelei asked the android.

However, before getting to the Diet, they stopped by a clothing store to get the ladies some new outfits. Tuka changed into a black and white business outfit. The reason is that jeans and sweaters aren't exactly appropriate attire when meeting with all those stuffy politicians.

Shino is impressed. "Damn girl! You got one of those hot bodies that make me sick."

"Am I wearing this right?" Tuka asked.

Then sometime afterward, they get lunch at a cheap restaurant where they ordered beef bowels. Piña and Bozes witnessed how the three members of the JSDF put raw egg in the food.

"An egg that we are supposed to eat raw?" Piña whispers to Bozes at a booth. She is a little nervous on what to do while holding the egg.

"Princess?" Bozes whispers, worried about her.

"Bozes, eat it." Piña finally decides to try it out along with Bozes. "You are not going to do any good for me if you're hungry and looses focus."

"Yes, ma'am." Bozes says reluctantly.

The two then try a bite of their meals and realized how good it is. They find the food very enjoyable. Now they are at the Japanese National Diet where they Itami are called in for a meeting about the 98 civilians that were killed by the Flame Dragon. However, only Stennis, Rory, Tuka, and Lelei are called into the courtroom where they are questioned by Mizuki Kohara.

Before Piña and Bozes can get off, Akira stops them.

"Aren't we getting off as well?" Piña questioned.

"No." Akira says to the princess. "As a matter of fact, you are not supposed to be here. I don't even know you." Then he turns to the negotiators, "Same with you guys."

"Huh?" the princess went as the doors to the bus closes.

"That's okay." Roger shrugs, "We just met, like, today. So I hardly know you."

What happens is that they are taken to another building to meet Reiko Shirayuri and Koji Sugawara.

"Hello." Reiko introduces herself. "I'm Reiko Shirayuri. Welcome to Japan." She hits it off with a friendly approach.

"And I am Koji Sugawara." Koji Introduces himself. "Foreign Affairs." He then extend his arm. "Please, have a seat."

Shino, Akira, Bozes, Piña, Roger, & Kojiro take a seat along with Koji and Reiko. The android, R. Dorothy Wayneright, is standing behind Roger.

As everyone takes their seat, Reiko tell them, "This is not the peace conference. With that being said, we're using this platform to discuss the matter of which our three entities will be negotiating in the near future. In the hopes of helping things go smoothly."

"This should be fine." Piña says with a straight face.

Dorothy then starts to serve tea for everyone in the room as Shino starts recording the whole affair.

* * *

Back at the Diet Courtroom or whatever, many politicians and newscasters are waiting in anticipation for the summit. On the giant televisions to smartphones, everyone waits with the announcer going, " _Four months have passed since the Ginza Incident. Today there will be the first question & answer period at the Diet. Several unsworn witnesses had been invited to testify. A member of the on-site forces and a few special guests-_"

The announcer gets interrupted when the door opens to reveal Itami and the witnesses with someone going, " _Oh! The witnesses are entering the room right now!_ "

The camera is showing live footage of Itami entering first followed by Lelei, Tuka in her new outfit, Rory with a black veil covering her face, and Stennis wearing his armor and helmet. The camera zooms in to take a closer look at them before they take their seats. The presidents of United States of America, People's Republic of China, and the Russian Federation are watching very closely to see what happens.

Now the deliberation starts.

"Ladies and gentlemen." someone announces, "We will now begin questioning the witnesses."

Representative Mizuki Kohara, a middle-aged female politician, slams a board onto the podium that says 98 casualties of 600 villagers under the JSDF's care died. Along with 25 living in a refugee camp.

"I'm going to be as straight forward as possible." she says through the microphones and at the witnesses. "The Self-Defense Force gave us reports regarding an incident with a dragon. A creature which attacked you, as well as caused the deaths of 98 civilians."

Itami was first to be called up. He walks his way to the other podium and says nonchalantly, "Yeah. Well, uh..." He then leans forward towards the microphone with his hands at the edges of the podium. "It was a dragon. It was really big and scary."

Mizuki looks kind of angry, "What do you mean by that, lieutenant?!" She slams her hand in the board, "People are dead! Don't you think you and the Self-Defense Force should have done more to protect them?!"

"I certainly have regrets that so many died that day, ma'am. However, we didn't have any way of stopping it."

She lifts up the board a few inches above the podium. "So then, are you saying that your unit is incapable?"

"No, ma'am." he continues to be nonchalant. "I'm saying we didn't have the firepower."

She gasps and lowers the board a little.

"I mean, the machine guns we had didn't help much senator. Neither the 30-caliber or the 50 caliber didn't even do much damage to it. We needed lasers cannons, railguns, and graviton bombs to kill that creature."

Then a senator raises his hand, "Uh, mister chairman." Then he pulls out a piece of paper to explain what Itami is talking about. "The Self-Defense Force brought us samples for examination. They are pretty tough. They have scales stronger than tungsten sheets and they actually do breath fire. It's almost as though they are flying flame tanks. They have face such a creature. And you're telling us not to expect casualties?! That is kind of an unrealistic expectation, don't you think?"

Mizuki is a little annoyed, but now understands. "Very well then. Now, I would like to call out Lelei la Lalena to take the stand."

Lelei swap places with Itami and testifies.

"Do you understand Japanese?" the representative asked.

"I do. But only a little."

"Then let's get started. I want to address living conditions at the camp. Do you have any restrictions there?"

Lelei doesn't understand the question. "I'm not sure what do you mean by 'restrictions'? Isn't that every single human being? We are born into this world with some kind of restrictions."

"Let me rephrase that. Are you lacking any of life's basic necessities at the camp?"

"Well, no. We have plenty of food, clothing, and shelter. There is really nothing missing, I guess. We never seem to really run out of everything."

"Really? You don't feel the SDF is to which it was described as 'ill-equipped' is responsible for the 98 victims?"

"No."

Then we now get to Tuka's turn.

"I am an elf from the forest of Lodo. The daughter of Hodor. Tuka Luna Marceau."

Outside of the building where everyone is watching, they are wondering if she is really an elf. But let's get back to the summit. Although Mizuki isn't convinced she is an actual elf.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I have to ask you this. Are your ears real?"

Lelei translates for Tuka.

Tuka then removes some of her hair to reveal how real her ears are. "Sure. These are my ears. Want to touch them?"

Her left ear wiggle a little and people are in total awe as they start to take pictures with either their cameras or their phones. People on the internet or on their phones are saying that she is really an elf.

The representative is shocked with someone going, "Quiet, all of you. Please." Tuka then lets her hair down.

Mizuki then clears her throat. "Ms. Tuka, when you were attacked by the dragon, did you witnessed any of the SDF soldiers do anything inappropriate?"

"I can't say. I was unconscious the whole time."

Mizuki is disappointed that she didn't get anything from Tuka. "Very well then."

"This is dumb." Stennis says out loud to himself so that everyone can hear.

"Excuse me?!" Ms. Kohara found offensive. Not only that, everyone is also surprised that he can also speak and understand Japanese. "What do you mean by that?!"

Stennis then stands up from his chair, "I'll go next and I'll explain."

"But miss Rory Mercury is up next." says a senator.

Rory just leans her head on her hand with a smile, "Go ahead. I like to see where this is going."

It was a surprise that Rory can speak Japanese, but they proceed.

"Very well. Next is Stennis Markov."

Mizuki notices that Rory is wearing a veil. ' _Is he going next to prevent me from getting the information I want?_ ' she thought to herself. ' _This man is a mercenary so he must be being paid to cover something up._ '

Stennis then stand at the podium.

Mizuki then starts to grin. "Stennis Markov, is it?"

"Before you say anything," he interrupts her, "no. I am not getting paid to cover something up. As a matter of fact, Japanese currency is useless to me."

She was taken by surprise that he knows what she is gonna say.

Stennis then continues, "Just so you know, Rory doesn't have any friends or relatives at Coda Village so that is not why she is wearing the veil and dress in black."

Mizuki is once again surprise as she then looks at Rory.

"It is true." Rory says with a grin. "I hardly know those villagers. I just wear this veil because I wanted to. My clothing means I am an apostle to my lord god."

* * *

Back at the conference room while the summit is going on, they are finishing up their negotiations.

"Lastly," Koji speaks, "about the treatment of war prisoners. We are currently holding officers and soldiers from your country, princess. We have approximately 6000 detained."

Piña and Bozes are surprised at how many soldiers are still alive.

"Not only that," Roger Smith added, "we have only 500 prisoners of your empire detained as well." He looked at Koji, "I assume you are also prepared to send some back to her?"

"That is correct."

"Same with us." Kojiro nodded.

"What will that cost us, exactly?" Piña asked the negotiators on both sides. She assumes that they want leverage in exchange.

"Nothing really." Reiko says with a smile.

"Same here." Roger added. "We do not adhere to the barbaric of holding other countrymen's people hostage."

"Oh my!" Reiko laughed a little, "I was going to say the exact same thing."

Roger then also chuckled.

"However, we might ask for a few concessions."

Koji pulls up a book with the names of all the prisoners in it. Dorothy, who was standing behind Roger and Kojiro, also gave them a smaller book with the names of prisoners in it.

"The names of the POW's are here." Koji says to the princess. "We should be able to free them to you right away."

"Same with us as well." Roger says to the princess.

Bozes then whispers to Piña, "There are many of our senators missing. And nobles belonging to the empire. They are really being held prisoner."

"Yes, yes. I know that." Piña whispers back. "If we were to help them get out, they would see it as a favor. That is what they are saying." Then she looks at the negotiators, "Give me some time to look. We need to consider on who we would like released."

Then Roger speaks to the two Japanese officials. "There is one more thing. Dorothy."

Dorothy has a book in her hands and gives it to Reiko and Koji.

"What is this?" Reiko asked.

"That is a list of names of people that were treated as slaves from Ginza" Koji explains. "But don't worry, they have been set free by some vengeful goddess in the Special Region. They are now residence in Romalia. Each and everyone of them that were taken from Ginza are now free in Romalia. We can send them back, but there is a bit of a problem."

"What would that be?" Piña asks as she is worried about the consequences.

"The problem is that some of them have taken an interest in 'certain things' in Romalia." Roger explains. "One of them is demi-human women. However, the big issue is that people of Japan would find out and there will be some huge negative backlash."

"Luckily we talked to them about not letting everyone know about being enslaved by the Saderan Empire." Kojiro tells everyone. "With that out of the way, we can further cement peaceful relations with all three. Agreed."

"As much as I hate to say this, but yes." Reiko says. She isn't exactly thrilled about keeping a secret about some of Ginza's inhabitants being enslaved.

Koji isn't much of a fan of that either. Piña and Bozes are in a tight spot, but what is done is done.

"Then we are done for the-" Kojiro was gonna finish his sentence until she pulled out a holoscreen from a Imagecaster Holoprojector to show a holographic video of the news.

What they see is the summit and something is happening down there.

* * *

Back at the summit, Stennis then continues to talk.

"Before I reveal my true self: are you a complete and total fucking idiot?"

Mizuki blinked a few times before asking, "What do you mean?"

"What you really want to know is how Itami and his unit fought against the dragon. Correct?"

The representative is speechless.

"They did everything they could and then some. They didn't hide behind civilians nor in their HMV's, which you are accusing. As a matter of fact, they were taken by surprise. Sort of an ambush situation. And if I haven't arrived, the death toll would have been 150 rather than 98 as the seers have predicted. They did nothing of the sort that would have been cowardice."

"Um...I..." Mizuki is unable to find the words to say anything.

"Let's get to the point shall we? There are times when a soldier have to preserve his or her own life. While you sit here in your cozy seats and poshed out furniture while mindlessly watch television or surfing the web, you accuse the brave men and women who will sacrifice their lives as cowards. You are a bit of a hypocrite, Ms. Mizuki Kohara."

Everyone is totally shocked on how well he knows of the modern convenience and comfort of their world. They are a little insulted, but there is some truth in his words. Rory smiles happily at what he is saying, because she wanted to say these things. Itami is not exactly all that surprise since the report mentions stargates and spaceships on Stennis' side of the gate which Stennis mentioned. Mizuki's eye started to twitch a little after being called a hypocrite.

Stennis continues on, "They faced a flame dragon and lived to tell the tale. So you should praise them for their heroic actions. You demonstrated a creative way in using numbers to look like cowards, don't you. The Self-Defense Force saved 502 people. Correction, 503 since Tuka is a survivor from her village and was found freezing to death and unconscious at a bottom of a well. Her village was attacked by a flame dragon as well. I can only the problems the soldiers in this country face if this is how you treat them. Itami and his 3rd Recon Team have accomplished a feat that no one at the continent of Falmart. And that, is my answer to the question you have for Rory."

Mizuki is once again taken by surprise on how well he knows.

"But there is something you should know." He then looks at the girls. "Lelei is a human wizard of 15 years of age. Tuka is an elf that is 165. Since elves are known to have long lives and age slower. As for Rory, she is an apostle. Sort of a demi-goddess in her world that is over 961 years old."

"961!" Mizuki shouts out loud at how old Rory is.

Everyone is surprised by that as well. Including Itami.

Stennis looks back at Mizuki. "Correct. Once she reaches a thousand, she becomes a god."

Everyone on the internet is going crazy as they say: 'A Demi-Goddess has landed!'

Mizuki is now speechless and has no further questions. But she remembered one thing that Stennis says. "Wait! You said something about your true form!"

Stennis just stands there silently for a few moments. "...Well," he take his helmet off, "time to reveal my true name. Time to retire Stennis Markov for a little bit."

He tosses the helmet into the air and it bursts into jet-black flames and disappeared. What happens next is Stennis gets engulfed in a column of jet-black and purple flames. Everyone freaked out when they see the massive column of dark colored flames. Mizuki sees a pair of purple eyes. Angry looking purple eyes staring back at her. The flames turn to white and gold with burning red eyes as they disperse to reveal Aaron van Dyke.

Aaron is wearing the royal suit from Fable 2. However, it has been died green and blue with a hint of silver. But the crown is different from the game. His crown is made of silver with different dragon heads made of different metals with different types of jewels in their mouths. The first in the front is the Mexican Amphithere (of course) that is made from blue cobalt while holding a round green and blue opal.

The dragon to the left is a Japanese Ryu made of gold with a large white pearl in its mouth. The dragon to the far left is an African Wyvern made of steel with an amethyst. The dragon to the right is a Frost Dragon made of mithril with a diamond. The last dragon to the far right is the Marsupial Dragon made of bronze with a sapphire.

Everyone is in total shock and a little shooken-up after that flashy transformation. Itami's jaw dropped after realizing that Aaron is a king of some sort after seeing the crown. Tuka and Lelei are taken by surprise to see a royal figure standing in front of them. Even Rory is taken by surprise. But she senses something she hasn't felt before. A strange and mysterious presence that even rival all the gods of Falmart.

"Greetings." Aaron greets everyone in the room with a warm and gentle tone. "I am Aaron van Dyke. Lord Sovereign of the Crown Galaxy. Another gate in the Special Region."

People are still shaken-up a bit when he introduces himself. Aaron then throws his little stone at the empty center that projected a large hologram of a galaxy in the shape of a crown. It is similar to the Milky Way, but there are seven arms going upwards towards some pinkish purple blob spot above it.

"This is the Crown Galaxy." He pointed at the hologram.

Everyone is completely speechless at the summit. Some of them are astonished by the sight of another galaxy and a hologram. Everyone on the internet has gone nuts and typed like crazy about a ruler showing a galaxy in the news. The three world leaders (China, United States, and Russia) also have an interest in this strange figure at the summit.

"E-e-excuse me." Mizuki Kohara hesitated as she got back up. She is still shaken-up after that dramatic change and the hologram of a galaxy. "Just what are you exactly? I mean the whole fire transformation thing, magic, galaxy."

"I am the Lord Sovereign of the Crown Galaxy, as I already said. I am the ruler of a vast empire and the creator of this galaxy."

"Care to explain?"

* * *

In the conference room, Piña, Bozes and everyone with the exception of Kojiro Shindo, Roger Smith, and R. Dorothy Wayneright, are astonished to see Stennis transformed into the absolute ruler of another galaxy.

"So Stennis Markov is actually the Lord Sovereign himself." Roger says as he is a little surprised to see the ruler himself who was in disguise.

"Indeed." Kojiro nodded, "Although he does hate having facial hair which is convincing...to some extent."

"Excuse me." Bozes whats an answer, "But can you explain who he is?"

Roger clears his throat. "That man you see in the hologram is the ruler of our galaxy on the other side of the gate at Romalia. He created and found both our galaxy and the empire. In some aspects, he is like a god to a certain degree. But he bands any form of worship of him because he thinks it will give him a big ego."

* * *

" **ARE YOU SERIOUS?!** " Mizuki screamed into the microphone and a pale face. Although her screamed does create some negative feedback and everyone had to cover their ears.

Aaron scratches the back of his head with his left hand. "Yeah, well...maybe. But I am just a man. A man that has been given powers is all. I am not a god. For I am human just like everyone else here in this building. The reason why I have these powers is because I was a broken child. My life dramatically changed at the age of fifteen with every fiber of my being shattered. But that is enough about that."

"So you were an oracle with a shattered body." Rory deduces her own deduction.

"No, I was not." he answers Rory. "I am only 25 years of age." Then he turns his attention back at Mizuki Kohara. "As for why this is dumb is because you falsely accused these men for cowardice when they fought valiantly against impossible odds. The dragon appeared out of nowhere and surprised attack the convoy full of refugees. Did you factor in that there would be casualties of a surprise attack? Or perhaps you want an excuse for political gain? Because, frankly, your career is going down hill for false accusations, subversion against the military, and possibly treason."

"N-NO!" Mizuki's face went paler and starts to sweat a little. "I AM NOT COMMITTING SUCH-" Then she feels something suffocating her throat, unable to breath as she knees down with her hands trying to relieve her throat by some invisible force.

"You're career and ambitions is what's killing you." he says as his right hand is raised slightly, looking like he is gripping something. "You are a thieving opportunist that wishes to further her own political career by accusing the Self-Defense Forces of sacrificing civilians of the Special Region and taking advantage of your age. A bitch like you make me sick."

The then telekineticaly tosses her into the wall and falls down. She starting coughing and pressed one of her hands on her throat. Now she is terrified by this ruler. Some of the other members of the senate are also afraid of this being from another galaxy.

"Usually, back at my galaxy, we give people like you a two year sentence. But since we are in another galaxy, and in another country, the laws here will judge you for your actions. Any questions?"

Everyone remained silent and are afraid to answer. People on the internet and those watching are going absolutely crazy. They been sending chat messages and texts three times faster than normal to every part of the globe. Rory just licked her lips a little with excitement.

Itami just keep gawking while thinking, ' _What the hell am I looking at right now?! I mean, Lord Sovereign!? Another galaxy?! There is no way I can get out of this one. I have gotten out of tough scrapes before, but this is a whole new level!_ '

"Very well." he says as he place both hands behind his back. "I believe this summit is over. Now I am only here temporarily so I will speak with the United Nations at another time. Goodbye for now."

After this, Mizuki Kohara's career as a politician is pretty much over at this point.

* * *

Back at the conference room, the Sadarians and the Japanese are just gawking after what they witnessed on the hologram. Dorothy turns it off as Roger and Kojiro started to stand-up from their seats.

"Well then." Roger straighten his tie. "I believe it is time to go. Agree?"

"Agreed." Kojiro agrees with Roger.

"Affirmative." Dorothy also agrees.

Roger then press his watch and started to teleport. Same with Kojiro with his watch. Dorothy just stands there as she gets teleported away. This also took everyone by surprise.

"What just happened?!" Shino jumps up from her seat.

"I think they just teleported. I think?" Akira has no idea on what happened but it is the best answer he can come up with.

"They have the power to teleport anywhere at anytime?!" Piña says in both astonishment and horrified by the fact the inhabitants of the Crown Galaxy have the technology to teleport anywhere.

"I don't know much about that, but I think the empire may have more complications on the way." Bozes is giving the same expression the princess is making.

Koji just gave a uncomfortable smile and chuckle with his right eye twitching. "Welp." he then gets off his chair and march out the door. "I think that is all for the day. If you don't mind, I would like to get some warm coffee and a hot bath. Good afternoon!"

* * *

In the White House of the United States of America, President Dirrel makes an emergency call to the Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) stationed in Japan after the summit.

"Listen," he says calmly over the phone, "forget the Special Region visitors. I want that Lord Sovereign character back here in Washington. Understand? ...Good. Keep me inform. In the meantime, I have some digging to do for the Prime Minister of Japan."

In the Great Hall of the People of the People's Republic of China, President Dong Dechou makes an emergency call to the Ministry of State Security (MSS) that are on their way to Japan.

"Forget the Special Region visitors!" he says in an agitated tone. "I want that Lord Sovereign brought here at once! We need his empire's technology for China's future! Get there before anyone else! Or worse, the Japanese will take advantage of this gold mine!"

In the Kremlin of the Russian Federation, President Zyuganov also makes an emergency call to the Foreign Intelligence Service of the Russian Federation (SVR but also known as CBP in Russia) on their way to Japan.

"Listen carefully now." he says calmly over the phone. "Never mind the Special Region visitors. Grab that Lord Sovereign man at once. Maybe we can use him to increase Mother Russia's influence through his empire."

* * *

Around sunset, the decoy bus takes off with many paparazzi taking pictures despite the curtains covering the windows of the bus. Komakado follows the bus as he is unaware that Itami's group are taking the subway to Ginza. Aaron is now in his true form while wearing a black t-shirt with the Blind Guardian band logo on it, dark blue jeans, red and white Nike sneakers, and a blue down jacket. However, Aaron did not just bring Roger, Dorothy, and Kojiro from the other side of the gate.

Here is a question: Why didn't Aaron use force choke on the three leaders that have sent special agents to Japan to ward them off?

The answer: Aaron brought something from the gate in secret to be use as a message to the three superpowers. What it is? Lets just say that things are gonna get a lot bloodier at the hotsprings hotel. Just you wait.


	12. Hot Springs & Blood Under a Full Moon

**Chapter 12  
Hot Springs & Blood Under the Moon  
**

Itami's group had just made their way to the subway. Although some of the girls are scared, including Rory, because the underground is Hardy's domain. When the tram moved, some of them got a little scared.

Itami looked at them and says, "Guess you guys are scared of being underground, huh?"

"No joke." Shino says to Itami, "They are terrified. They say something about being dragged into the underworld or something."

The train shook a little with Bozes and Akira bumped into each other. When they see each other's faces, they blushed and look away. Aaron chuckles a little on how adorable they are.

"Looks like the gangs all here." Komakado later joins in. "Guess the schedule is a little off then."

"Weren't you keeping an eye on the decoy bus?" Itami asked the creepy agent. "What happened to it?"

"It served its purpose. Someone got wind of it and try to make it look like an accident. Guess whatever mole have been giving the intel was incorrect."

Aaron approaches the grinning agent and wave his right hand along with saying in a hypnotic tone, "You are tired. You wish to fall asleep and rest here on the train."

Komakado stops grinning and sounds like he is hypnotized and says, "I am tired. I wish to fall asleep and rest here on the train." Then collapse on the floor and started snoring.

"Why did you do that?!" Itami shouts at Aaron. Then goes to otaku-mode, "Was that a Jedi Mind-Trick?"

"It was." he answers to Itami, having no regrets for his actions. "The thing is, the guy might BE the mole. Although not entirely sure, but we need to get off at the next stop."

"Why is that?" Akira asked.

"Because there is another ambush if we keep on going to Ginza."

Shino looked at Komakado who is resting peacefully. "Should we do something about him?"

"Nah." Aaron smiles. "He'll wake-up in an hour or two."

After he answers, Rory grabbed Aaron's left arm tightly and looking a little scared as she lays her head on it. The oracle is shaken up as if she is afraid of something.

Aaron looked at her. "Let me guess. You're afraid Hardy would come after you and you're clinging to me because she hates men. Correct?"

This was a surprise to the loli-oracle as she opens her eyes and looked at him. "How do you know the goddess of the underworld?" she asks.

Aaron pats Rory's head and smiles. "Never underestimate my empire's intelligence office. Although I have to ask. Why are you holding onto me instead of Itami?"

Before Rory can answer, the announcer tells everyone the next station is coming up.

"Oh, we're here."

Everyone got off the train and up to the surface. On the way out, they hear from then station announcer saying about a fault in the electrical wiring. Rory stretches her arms and take in the not-exactly-fresh-air while saying how much she enjoys it.

"Guess you were right." Itami says to Aaron.

"I'm afraid so." Aaron nods at Itami.

"But I have something to ask." Shino looks at the Lord Sovereign. "How come you couldn't teleport like those negotiators you brought?"

"Because I don't want to." His answer is a bit vague. "What I mean is that I don't want to teleport back since I would like to take in the sights a bit. Sort of like a holiday or vacation. I could use the break."

"I see."

Then Aaron turn is attention towards Piña. "By the way, Princess Piña Co Lada."

"Huh?" the princess turns her head and looks at him.

"I was wondering you-"

"HEY!" Rory screamed out. A man stole her axe and runs off with it. But it was a little too heavy so he collapsed. Rory reclaims her axe while saying, "Serves you right."

"Anyway." he looks back at Piña as they all continue to head towards somewhere safe. "I was wondering if you and your brother, Diabo, would be interested in seeing whats on the otherside of the Romalia Gate. Since you are visiting Japan's Gate, it would seem fair that you would like to see what my home is like."

Itami went in a convenience store to get some food for a certain somebody. Piña isn't exactly sure, but she gave a definitive, "Yes." Although why invite her brother too? Is there a specific reason for that? Who knows.

* * *

At a small apartment complex, the rooms are all dark with the only light source being a computer monitor screen. Bookshelves filled with manga, the rooms being cold because she is trying to save both electricity and heating. As a matter of fact, there is a mountain of unpaid and past due bills on the table. Yet there is also a grumbling sound that can be heard. Almost as if someone is starving to death.

In front of the computer, a woman speaks in a weak tone. "Gas has gone out. Phone is dead. Pretty soon water and electricity is next. Just one more page before-"

Ding-Ding!

Her self-loathing stops when someone rang her doorbell. However, Itami let himself in while carrying a bag full of freshly cooked pork buns from the convenient store.

"Hello, Risa." Itami calls out to his ex-wife. (We already know she is his ex-wife so no point of surprise.)

Risa crawls out from her room while complaining, "Food... Feed me..."

Itami gives a disappointed sigh and just gives her the buns. "Honestly." Itami hands over the bag and Risa enjoys the warmth and smell of the buns while her glasses are being fogged up.

"Um, Lieutenant. Who is this?" Akira asked while outside the door along with many others.

Before Itami explains who she is, Aaron explains. "That is Risa Aoi, his ex-wife."

Rory: "You mean his..."

Akira: "Ex-wife?!"

Everyone: *surprised* "What?!"

Shino: *confused* "What?"

Risa gets her face away from the bag and goes, "Eh?" as her glasses defog.

"Oh come on now!" Shino says in aggravation. "What kind of weirdo marries a guy like him!?"

"Who are you calling a weirdo?!" Risa is offended as she clutches the bag closer to her.

"You, ya' little wack job!" But she takes a closer look at the two. "But then again, you guys do seem you kinda belong together."

* * *

After everyone enters inside the apartment and the lights come on, Rory looks at some of the dolls and is frighten by them.

"Oh no." she went, "She followed me here to this place too?"

Lelei looks at the bookshelves and realize there are a lot of books.

Piña and Bozes have taken an interest in one of Risa's books and are holding one of them.

"This is also a book?" Piña says while holding one.

"I never seen a book like this before." Bozes says to the princess.

Akira is looking out the window just to make sure that they are not being followed. Itami explains the situation to Risa while she is looking at her computer and eating some food.

"And that's why we came here."

Risa then speaks with some food in her mouth. "Coming here is an awful idea. Okay?" She then turns around to face her ex. "There is nothing about this to justify into getting me involve with something so dangerous."

"He's right, sir." Akira agrees with Risa and close the curtains to join the conversation. "She might be your ex, but she's still a civilian."

"But we keep running into all these problems when that creepy dude is around." Itami tries to justify himself.

"That's what I just said!" Aaron tries to take credit about pointing out the leak.

"But I don't know about that. It could be one of the guys with them."

Akira then starts to look stern. "Or it could be all of them."

Piña and Bozes are getting close together as they try to read one of Risa's yaoi-themed manga as Itami then says, "With that guy asleep on the train, things have been quiet."

Risa then raises her hand, "Excuse me. I kinda prefer if nothing kooky happens to my place." Then starts to get serious and shouts, "I have got a deadline to meet!"

While everyone is asleep for the night, Piña and Bozes have definitely taken a great interest in a BL-comic.

"I'm amazed that art like this can exist!" Piña whispers to herself and have develop a great interest.

"My lady," Bozes whispers to Piña while having her eyes glued to the comic, "we are in a different world."

"Yes, I know that!"

"I would really like to take those language classes."

"Yeah, I'm sure you would."

* * *

The next morning, Rory prays as the birds chirp outside the window to greet the morning sun. Itami has the idea about going out and enjoy what time they have. If they go straight towards Ginza (according to him), the threat is still gonna be there. Risa agrees as she holds an envelope of money and wants to do some clothes shopping for them along with Shino, who agrees. Bozes and Piña wanted to go to a library to get some BL manga while Akira accompanies them. But Aaron points out that they should go to a manga store instead since there aren't any of that in a public library. Itami is also going to a manga store.

Rory, on the other hand, doesn't want to go clothing shopping saying that any other clothes that isn't like hers is considered an insult to Emroy. That is until they come across a certain clothing store.

"Awwww!" she went with her hands claps together and eyes sparkling. She stares at a white and frilly gothic-lolita dress out the window. "My god, that's gorgeous!"

Tuka, Lelei, and Rory try on different outfits at the store with Risa saying how cute they look she could eat them up.

At a manga store, across the one Itami is at, Bozes and Piña immediately look for some yaoi manga. Akira just watch them as they drool at certain points, which kinda freaks him out a little.

"I cannot believe that such art exist in such a place like this!" Piña says to herself with her face all red and continues to read.

"Miss, we're in a different world." Bozes says after glancing away from a book she is reading.

"Uh-huh." Piña just nodded and barely paying attention to Bozes. She is long gone by now.

' _What the hell are they reading?_ ' Akira thinks to himself as he just smiles and stands there.

Aaron just looks at all the anime and games away from everyone else to see if there are any that interest him. Some of which could be beneficial for his galaxy such as new technology, new races, new resources...and maybe a new wife or two.

In the meantime, Itami got a manga catalogue and heads towards an intersection where he meets a very certain someone.

"It has been twenty years since we stumbled into each other." a man says while standing next to Itami. The man is in his elderly years with his hair turning grey and wears a formal black suit.

"Yeah." Itami says in agreement.

"I just lost the election. Found myself looking for work."

Itami turns his head to face the man. "I was in junior-high." he says with a smile. "So, you okay out here? You should probably have security."

The person he is talking to is the Defense Minister, Taro Kano. Taro just shrugs at Itami, "I don't need any. With the baddest badass in Tokyo, right?"

The two men hang out at the park, catching up on some old times. Even talked about an old western movie and Itami gave Taro a manga catalogue. Taro can't go to manga shops anymore due to some people that want to take him down. Taro then assigns Itami to get to the rendezvous point as soon as possible. Itami salutes and give him a 'Yes, sir!' before rejoining the group.

As soon as Itami leaves, somebody says, "Nice to meet you, Defense Minister Taro Kano."

Taro becomes startled as he turns around. But no one is there. However, Aaron started to appear once he is done using a invisibility power.

"You must be that Lord Sovereign from some galaxy. Aaron is it?"

"Yes, and there is something I have to tell you."

Taro just smug a little, "Must be very important for me to have an audience with a being like you."

Aaron chuckles a little, "Don't flatter yourself." Then starts to look serious. "Anyway, just to let you know, there will be three agencies trying to get their hands on me. They have orders to ignore the guests from the Special Region and go after me instead. Some people I know have intercepted a few calls from China, United States, and Russia. The CIA, MSS, and SVR are going to hit the hot springs hotel where we will be staying. I assume you have the Special Forces stationed there?"

This took the minister by surprise on how well he knows. "Y-yeah. We have troops standing by."

"Well the bad news is that the president of the USA is going to blackmail the current Prime Minister about company corruption in order to have your troops pull back. But take it easy, I have a few troops of my own that will hunt them down for you."

"Exactly how are you planning to-"

Aaron raised his hand at Taro, signalling him to stop. "Just think of a horror and action movie from the 1980's, then you'll see." He lowers his hand. "Don't worry, none of your troops will be harmed. Just be ready to pull out when the Prime Minister does receive the blackmail." Then he disappears.

* * *

Over at Shinjuku Station, everyone met up.

Risa starts holding up her bags, "I think I may have gone overboard here."

Tuka is holding a black case, "I got a new bow!"

Lelei is holding a white bag with both hands, "Books are everything to me."

Rory holds up a small pink bag, "They actually have tailors that's literally fit for an apostle."

Aaron just smiles and shrugs, "I had fun looking around."

Itami takes a deep sigh. Then he hears a cheer coming from Bozes and Piña with Akira looking like he got traumatized. His eyes are wide open and just smiles like a creep.

Itami waved his hand at Akira's face. "Tomita? Are you okay?"

"Don't ask." Akira says in a monotone voice. "Just. Don't. Ask."

Itami moved his hand away from him and is a little worried. "Okay then." Then goes to cheery mode, "Now then, who wants to go to the hot springs?!"

"Yeah!" everyone says in unison with their fists raised up in the air. Akira is still standing there, not moving or saying a word.

* * *

Over at the Ministry of Defense, Taro comes in to the operations room where Colonel Kazufumi Ryuzaki says, "Good evening."

"Evening, colonel." Taro says as he sits down.

"I am Colonel Kazufumi Ryuzaki, head of special operations. Good to meet you."

After Taro sits down, he then looks at Kazufumi, "Yes. Pleasures all mine, colonel."

The two looked at the monitor and see three soldiers on the screen.

"Archer, bearing three heat signature at 3-1-5. Distance, 1-5-0. Designated targets, alpha one, two, and-"

On screen, something happened. Some sort of harpoon or something decapitated alpha one and his head is pinned to a tree. Alpha two looks like he is struggling while being lifted up the tree. Alpha three looks like he go stabbed by an invisible blade with something covering his mouth right before disappearing behind the foliage.

"What the hell is that?!" Kazufumi shouts while he watches some sort of shimmer killing off alpha three.

"Must be Aaron's troops. He told me they would be here incase we are ordered to pull out."

"Huh?!" the colonel is confused.

* * *

In the hotel, the ladies are astonished by a simple pond filled with hot water.

"How is all of the water from the spring so hot?!" Tuka says in amazement.

"I have never seen so much hot water." Lelei says in her usual emotionless tone. But she is curious about it.

"They actually created an indoor bathing pond." The princess is dumbfounded at the sight. "With all of our magic, why haven't we come up with this?"

"Princess, we are in a very different world." Bozes pointed out

"Yes, I know that."

Rory removes her towel and is about ready to jump in. But Shino stops her and tells her she needs to rinse first.

* * *

Not to far, a van pulled over with men armed with guns coming out. Two more units are in the foliage and are waiting for the opportunity to strike. Aaron creates an invisible force shield to prevent them from coming in in secret before taking a bath.

The Special Forces are watching the hotel, but unable to see anything because of the force field.

" _Lancer, do you copy?_ " one of the lady tacticians say over the radio.

"Copy. What's the situation?"

" _We have lost visual on the targets. Can you see the inside of the hotel, over?_ "

Lancer pulls out his nightvision binoculars to try to see the inside of the hotel. Unfortunately, he cannot see anything inside the windows. No light, no people, hell not even the furniture.

"I have no visual. Although it is weird. Not to mention, kinda creepy."

" _Please explain._ "

"There is nothing inside the hotel. No lights, no furniture. It looks like the place is cleaned out."

Somewhere on the road where the van is, the driver sits patiently while waiting for his team. But then there is a loud thud on the roof of the van. THUD!

"What the-?"

The man steps out of the vehicle and sees a large dent on the roof. He looks around and doesn't see anything on the roof or anything around him or the van. He holds his SMG up to make sure the area is safe. However, something grabbed his head and sliced it off with an invisible blade. Something is on the roof while giving off some sort of series of clicks as it hold the head up high, approximately over seven or eight feet high above the van with the face facing the moon.

Back at the forest, there are some jungle beats being played in the forest. All four factions look around to see where the hell is that noise coming from.

"Where the hell is that noise coming from?" a CIA agent asked.

As they continue to scan the area, one of them noticed something hanging in one of the trees. He pulled up his nightvision goggles to see what it is. The agent freaks out as he sees a flayed man hanging upside down with a face of fear on it.

"What the fuck is that?!" one of the agents yelled out. However, three laser points are aimed at his heart. What happens next is a bolt of blue energy shot right through and killed him.

They focus their fire at the direction of the blast but ended up having their heads pinned to the trees by some harpoon weapon. The MSS are also having difficulty. One of their members gets trapped in a net that is slowly crushing and cutting him along with his weapon. They try to fire their weapons, but they ended up getting cut down from what appears to be an invisible spear-like weapon. One of the men did land a shot on the invisible killer and some blood spattered out. Neon green bio-luminescent blood to be clear.

"Ah shit." the MSS soldier realizes that he is fucked. So he had his head ripped out by a pair of invisible hands.

* * *

"Looks like their doing a hell of a job." Taro says as he watches the carnage on the screens.

"Are you sure about this?" Kazufumi is concern about the situation. "But something about the way they are getting killed is...familiar. Yet I cannot remember where have I seen this."

The phone rang and Taro answers.

"Prime Minister, I assume."

" _Yes. I have some-_ "

"The Americans called you and gave you a list of corrupt cabinet members in order to get their hands on the galactic emperor guy. Correct?"

" _Y-yeah. How did you know that?_ "

"Aaron told me himself. We have troops ready and protecting our visitors, but it turns out that he brought some troops of their own. CIA, MSS, and SVR are closing in on the hotel, but seem to be having trouble with these invisible hunters."

" _Invisible hunters?_ "

"Yeah, they are..." Taro then realizes something. Something about what is happening seems so familiar. Then he finally remembers. "Wait a minute! I think I have an idea what they are!"

* * *

Itami wakes up and quotes a line from Evangelion. "I don't remember this ceiling." Then gets up and see everyone asleep. His jaw starts to ache as he realizes that Shino punched him. He rubs it to help soothe the pain. He later hears ice clinging on glass as he then notices Rory, staring out the window.

"You're still up?" Itami asks.

"Yes." Rory answers.

"Well to tell you the truth, you would've been a bombshell when you hit twenty."

Rory gave an amused chuckle at Itami's comment. "None of that matters."

"Huh?"

"Once I have reached a thousand years of age, I will ascend and have a new body. So I won't be able to enjoy any mortal pleasures like this." Rory then puts her drink down. "There is a battle happening out there and my body is burning up." Then she looks at Itami. "So, would you please help me?"

Itami took a big gulp. "What do you mean?"

Rory stumbles towards Itami with a grin and knocks him down to the floor. "I need you to satisfy me. So come on, let's have some fun before I become a goddess. My body may look young, but I can do anything like an adult."

Itami tries to reason with her. "Sorry but, there are laws against this sort of thing! Child safety laws!"

"Really?" Rory just continues to do what she wants. "Do you still think I'm a child?"

Itami hands are crumbling towards Rory's waist as Rory's lips keep on getting closer to his. ' _Oh god!_ ' he thought to himself, about ready to give in to his urges.

Put he was saved by a text message on his cellphone.

"What is that?" Rory says in anger and resent.

Itami reaches out to it and holds it up. "Oh, this is a cellphone. A very helpful device."

Rory just gives an angry glare. "An annoying device if you ask me."

Itami then looks around and goes, "Wait a minute. Where's Aaron?"

* * *

Outside, the three sides meet and are still being hunted by the invisible hunters. All of them hid behind some trees and rocks while firing. They wish to kill each other, but the predators have them pinned down.

"Hey!" one of the SVR shouts out at the other agents. "How about we work together to kill these things?! Then go back to killing each other!"

"I agree with that!" a CIA member agrees reluctantly but has no choice.

"I'm gonna have to agree as well!" says a member of the MSS.

A big, blue explosion happening in front of them as they hid. Once the smoke clears, they can now see what has been killing them off. They deactivate their active camouflage and it turns out to be a form of alien. Three of them. They are muscular, standing around seven feet tall, have reptilian skin, long dreadlocks, and wearing steel masks on their faces. They are the Yautja. Predators.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." a CIA agent says after the Predators reveal themselves.

"Looks like we are fucked, comrad." a SVR agent says to one of his fellow agents.

The three have their plasma casters aimed and ready to fire. The agents are ready to fight back with their suppressed weapons, but something unexpected happened. The three put away their casters and kneeled down.

"What are they doing?" a MSS agent stops taking aim and tries to figure out what are they up to.

Then a whistling is heard behind them in the darkness of the woods. Someone is whistling the Doctor Who theme for a few seconds then stops. What happens next is purple lightsabers started to light up and reveals Aaron van Dyke.

"Hello, boys!" he greets them with a smile. "Looking for me?"

"It's the target!"

"He's armed!"

"Don't kill him! We need him alive!"

"Fuck that!"

All the remaining agents fire their SMG's right at Aaron. But when the bullets get close, they immediately turn into splashes of water. Aaron just stand their as each and every bullet gets turn into water while waiting for them to run out of ammo. Aaron turns off the force field to let Itami's group watch on what is going to happen.

When they stop firing, Aaron looked at them and say, "My turn!"

He says with a rather cheery tone as he proceeds to throw his sabers. He nearly decapitated all of the agents with saber throw. Some of the agents ran away with Agent Tanaka then calls Graham.

"This is Tanaka!" he says in a panicking tone. "We are aborting the mission! We are taking heavy casualties and heading back to the rendezvous point! Do you copy?!"

" _The hell you say?_ " Graham doesn't sound happy about the situation. " _Was it the Japanese?!_ "

"No, sir! The primary objective is armed and-" STAB!"

Tanaka took a stab wound from the chest. Not from a lightsaber, but by twin metallic blades. The agent coughed up some blood as he nervously looks behind him. The predator then aimed its plasma caster towards the right side of Tanaka's forehead and BOOM! Tanaka's head is reduced to scattered, liquified, and charred remains. The reason being is that this Predator see its victim as a coward. An unworthy trophy for him.

This Predator does follow the code of its kind, but has a more personal code. If the prey runs from a fight, then they deserve a quick death and to ensure that there are no witnesses. This young Yautja prefers to hunt stronger prey.

Itami opened the door and see the carnage that Aaron and the Yautja has caused.

"Oh my god." Itami says softly and in shock.

* * *

Taro and Kazufumi along with the other members in the control room just stare at the carnage with various horrified expressions.

" _Uhhhh... HQ?_ " Saber says in the radio. " _Do we head back or clean-up? ...HQ?_ "

Taro then says to the radio while still gawking at the scene, "Fall back. We'll send a clean-up crew in a little while."

" _Roger that! Man. What a mess. Remind me not to piss that emperor guy off._ "

* * *

Aaron stands there as he look at the dead bodies. He doesn't feel...anything.

' _Strange._ ' he thought to himself as he keeps looking at the bodies. ' _Why don't I feel anything? I don't feel any remorse nor pity. Nor do I feel happy or thrilled. Has being in my own cyber prison so long desensitized me? Or do I still think of them as fictional characters? Maybe I need to see a psychiatrist once I get back home._ "

"Hey, Aaron!" Itami yelled at Aaron with a cupped mouth. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

Aaron then looks at him by shifting his gaze. Itami feels a deathly chill down his eyes when he sees Aaron's.

"We need to get going." Aaron says to Itami. "There's a van not too far from here. Let's go!"


	13. Getting to Ginza

**Chapter 13  
Getting to Ginza  
**

The group made their way towards the van where Aaron says it is. However, there is also a large dent on the roof with traces of blood on it and on the ground.

"What happened here?" Akira says out loud.

"Allow me to fix this." Aaron walk towards the van.

He raised his hand at it and an orb of light green appears at the palm of his hand. The blood disappeared from sight as well as the roof getting repaired. Everyone then load up in the van. Shino takes the driver seat while Aaron gets shotgun. Everyone else is in the back.

Before the car gets started, Shino looks at Aaron and asked, "Why can't we just teleport to Ginza? With all that power, it should be a simple task."

Shino is right. So why isn't Aaron teleporting everyone towards Ginza? Why isn't he?

"There is a good reason." he says while looking out the window.

"What's that?" Itami asked.

Aaron looks back at everyone. "Can't the princess and the others show respect to the dead at Ginza?"

"Huh?!" they all went. Just what is he planning. Shino then starts the van as Aaron explains his question.

"If you think about it, both Japanese AND Sadarians lost their lives during the Ginza incident. So why shouldn't the princess pay her respects to her fellow country men who died here in Japan."

"So why not teleport?" Shino asked again.

"The reason why is because I am using myself as a prize for foreigners. I reveal myself to the senate and reveal what I am, where I came from, and what my home is in order to drive attention away from the 'Special Region Guests'. If I leave, then the CIA, MSS, and SVR will come and take Piña, Rory, and everyone else in order to gain access to the gate."

With that logic, it all makes sense now to everyone.

"I see." Risa says as she borrows Itami's cellphone. "Let me spread the word about everyone from the Special Region will visit the memorial!" She gets excited as she sends the chat online.

Piña is worried about the whole situation. "So am I just some political tool for the other nations?" She is not happy with this.

"To some extent. But now they are focusing on me now, but they won't take me that easily. Plus my guys sent them a message with the bodies of their own agents." Aaron ensures them that nothing bad will happen. "If they didn't, then they will have a tough time with all those people gathered around."

"About that." Bozes remembers the creatures that she saw before they teleported away just like Roger Smith, Kojiro Shindo, and R. Dorothy Wayneright. "Just what were those things?"

"I am interested in them too." Rory glees. She is fascinated by those creatures that hunted down some of the agents. She greatly admires them.

"They are called Yautja. But I think the people here on this planet commonly call them Predators." Then he looks at Akira, Itami, Risa, and Shino. "You know? From that Arnold Schwarzenegger movie?"

"A what now?" Tuka asked.

"Yeah I know it." Akira answers and nodded. "But why would you have those things as bodyguards?"

"It's either something I can easily control or something that likes to kill everything in sight. Including some of the Special Forces that were assign to protect us. I originally wanted to have five versions of Jason Vorhees, but that is a little too extreme."

Those who know the 1980's horror slasher, Jason Vorhees, have their faces went pale when they heard that.

"Who's Jason Vorhees?" Lelei asked.

"A fictional undead serial killer that is known for killing teenagers and those who had sex."

Now Piña, Bozes, and Tuka's faces went pale after hearing that.

"But if he's fictional, why did you say five different versions?"

"In worlds like this, he is fictional. But in my galaxy, he's as real as this van we are in an- EYES ON THE ROAD!"

Shino snaps out of the conversation and pays attention to the road. She nearly hit someone on a motorcycle and had to steer away from the cyclist.

"Back to what I was saying, he's as real as this van we are in and really hard to control. Even for me." Although that last part is a lie, but it gives some people something to fear.

They drove for a few hours until they see the city lights of Tokyo after making a quick stop at a convenient store. They are almost there. Risa is asleep after phoning in that text about the Special Region visitors paying their respects at the memorial. In order to past the time, Aaron starts a conversation.

He looks back at Itami, "So tell me, Yoji Itami. What was it like to see your parents killing each other?"

Shino pressed hard on the brakes hard as the van makes a screeching noise on the road. She looked at him, "Excuse me?!" That took her by surprise.

"Keep driving and maybe I'll tell you. Or better yet, how about Itami tell you."

Shino then just keep driving. Itami isn't exactly happy about telling everyone about what happened to his parents. He took a deep breath and clears his throat.

"It started when I was thirteen years old on my second year at middle school. I lived with an abusive dad until my mom killed him in self-defense one day. Even though she was cleared of criminal charges, she became mentally shattered and unable to cope with her guilt as she slowly loses her sanity. Until one day, I try to snap my mother back to reality. When I try, she nearly set herself on fire with some gasoline. Then I stopped her and she is now in a mental institute."

"Seriously?" Akira says to his lieutenant. "And I thought you have always been a lazy yet cheery guy."

Shino then adjust the rear-view mirror to Itami. "I had no idea. Just when I thought you were a lazy, good-for-nothing, worthless otaku. But now...I have no idea."

Itami then looks at Aaron. "Just why do you have to bring back some old scars?"

"Just so Shino won't sass you as much and won't give you much of a hard time."

Shino gave an angry glare and press down harder on the gas. The vehicle gets faster and faster along the curve and narrow road in the mountains while the sun is coming up.

"Easy!" Aaron says. "I think we should let Akira drive!" Aaron then use some form of teleportation to swap out Shino with Akira for the driver seat.

Akira panicked a little as he almost swerve out of control until he gain control. "Please don't do that ever again!" Akira is still frighten as he drives normally.

"Anyway," Aaron looks back at Shino, "can you call your younger sister, please?"

Shino tilts her head. "Why?"

"Because Nanami is a news reporter. If we tell her about the three agencies trying to kidnap the princess and everyone else live, they should back-off and let us through."

"Wait, how did you know my sister is a news reporter? As a matter of fact how, did you know my sister's name? Let alone know I have a sister."

Aaron smiles, "As I told Rory, never underestimate my empire's intelligence."

Itami looks at Shino. "You have a sister?"

SMACK! No. It was more of a POW!

"OWWWW!"

* * *

In an alleyway in Tokyo, close to Ginza, some of the CIA agents along with Chief Graham are waiting by a van on the street.

"Alright boys," he addresses the agents through the radio, "here's the plan. We use smoke to disperse and confuse the crowd as we swoop in to take the target. Then we do a media blackout with a plausible excuse. Since the Prime Minister stepped down, we lost our advantage. So no screw-ups! Got it?!"

" _Yes, sir!_ "

Graham smirks a little at the success rate of his plan. However, once he takes a look at the large crowd at the street, things are about to get complicated.

"The hell is going on?" he said to himself as he watches the gathering crowd.

In traffic, Itami's group are still in the van and have come to a complete halt.

"There are so many." Tuka says in astonishment.

"How do we get to Ginza with all these people?" Itami asks as he looks at the large crowd on their way to Ginza.

"How about this: Rory." Aaron looks at Rory, "Can you be a dear and convince the crowd to open up for us."

Rory just grimace, "Sure thing."

Rory opens the door of the van and steps out. She approaches a man wearing a red coat and a beanie. "Excuse me?" The man turned his head and is shocked to see Rory. "Can you tell me how to get to Ginza from here?"

"How do you want to play this, lieutenant?" Akira asked.

"There are too many variables and-" Itami stopped as the large crowd cleared the way for his group to go to Ginza. Just a mile ahead, Nanami is there with the cameraman. So Risa is in charge of parking the van...and paying Itami back.

* * *

Over at the White House, President Dirrel isn't really happy about Shino exposing the three agencies that attack the hotel.

"DAMMIT!" he slams his hands on the desk. "HOW DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, GRAHAM?!"

Agent Graham is on the laptop screen. " _Turns out that the news reporter is the sister of one of the bodyguards. She contacted them in advance._ "

The president gritted his teeth. "And that damn Prime Minister resigned so we don't have any leverage. SON OF A BITCH!" He throws the papers up in the air. "THOSE FUCKING JAPS!" ( **As an United States citizen, I deeply apologize for my country for being fucking assholes to Japan and other countries that we are allied with. Sorry my country is filled with arrogant jackasses with high and mighty egos. I deeply apologize.** )

In China, the President Dong Dechou gets on the phone and calls back the MSS after seeing the news. "Order our men to retreat."

In Russia, President Zyuganov chuckles as he raises a shot of vodka. "Otlichno srabotano, Japan." He accepts his failure. "Otlichno srabatano." (That means well played.)

* * *

At Ginza; Tuka, Rory, Lelei, Piña, and Bozes are saying their prayers at the memorial along with paying their respects.

However, Rory needs a bell. "We need a bell." She turns around, "Can I have a bell, please?" A nearby clocktower started to ring very loudly to let everyone know that it is on the hour. Closely around two. Rory smiles, "That will do."

Before they go through the gate, the large crowd of Japanese citizens wish them farewell.

* * *

Aaron heads back to Romalia to go through his gate. He took his Corellian Defender-class Light Corvette all the way to Altea, his home.

The Capital System has an F-class (yellow-orange) star with multiple planets in the habitable system. There is Coruscant, Earth, Holy Terra, and Altea. Yet there are also three agri-worlds that also orbit the sun which are named Sucellus, Aristaeus, and Tawals. In the Red Zone (Hot Zone as in too hot for habitability), there is Redstone from Starcraft and Solar from StarFox. In the Blue Zone, there are three gas giants with numerous moons named Nigjor, Ju' Kath, and Frozone.

He landed close to his large mansion in the middle of the forest with only one road leading out. The mansion is super-size around thirty floors with Walsh, Scottish, Victorian, and Romanesque architecture with statues of dragons, angels, gargoyles, and woodland mythical creatures with a massive garden along with a mutli-colored rose hedge maze. Not to mention a fountain with Atlas holding a rotating Earth with water coming out of it.

There are also Christmas lights all set up along with a few decorations. But it is in the middle of the day.

Once he gets out, he approaches the entrance which is a large stain-glass door with artistic pictures of dragons flying in the cosmos with oak edges. He opens the door while going, "I'm home! Merry Christmas!"

"DADDY!" says all the children in unison.

"Welcome home, dear." says all his wives.

"Good to be home!"

* * *

 **AN: Hey, guys! Sorry about this chapter being short. But atleast we can move on to some of the really good stuff. Anyway, leave a review and don't forget to follow and/or favorite this story. To-da-loo! (Not sure if that is how it spell, but oh well.)**


	14. Journey Through the Crown Galaxy, Part 1

**Chapter 14  
Journey Through the Crown Galaxy, Part 1  
**

After spending time with his **GIGANTIC** family during the holidays, Lord Sovereign Aaron van Dyke returns back to Falmart to have three members of the JSDF, the princess, and the prince to journey over to his galaxy. He arrived at the JSDF Base where on the outskirts is the developing town of Alnus. Where the PX is and will become a trade town around it. Piña has already written her report about her visit to the other side of the Alnus gate. Now she stands ready and waiting to be taken to Romalia's gate. However, Aaron would like to make a request to Lieutenant General Koichiro Hazama.

He arrived in Koichiro's office to make a request on who should come with him.

"You want who now?" the general asked.

"I said I would like to have 2nd Lieutenant Yoji Itami, Sergeant Takeo Kurata, and Sergeant First Class Mari Kurokawa come to my gate to see what is on the other side."

Aaron requested these three for a very specific reason. One, Shino Kuribayashi is way too hot headed and after finding out that Itami is in the Special Forces, she needs a break. Second, it would be better to have two otakus for fun! And third, Mari is good with children and Aaron has a lot of them.

"I see. A three man team just like the escort to the Diet."

"Indeed. So is it alright?"

Koichiro is unsure about it, but would have to accept in order to get some information about Aaron's domain.

"Very well." he says with a smile. "I hope this will improve relationships between us and those in the Special Region.

Aaron just gives a salute. "Thank you, sir!"

Koichiro was taken by surprise by Aaron's salute. But laughs anyway.

Itami, Takeo, and Mari are in their civilian wear. Takeo is wearing a white t-shirt with the kanji reading 'I love cat-girls!' in pink along with jeans and black sneakers. Mari wears a light blue blouse with no sleeves, blue jeans with a fasten belt similar to Tuka's, and brown shoes. Itami is wearing the attire he wore during the Ginza Incident. Piña is with the group along with Diabo and Bozes. Lelei, Rory, and Tuka are also there and ready to go. They took a HMV over towards Romalia with Mari as the driver and Aaron riding shotgun.

* * *

On approach to Romalia, Aaron gives them a warning.

"Careful." he says, "The roads are gonna get bumpy from here on out."

Indeed the roads are really bumpy as some of the people get shaken around the back.

"You know!" Itami shouts in frustration. "It would be easier if we fly there! Or better yet, why can't we just teleport!"

Aaron looks back with a smile. "So we can miss the view?! No way!"

"What's so important about the view!?"

"You'll have to wait and see!"

After a good fifteen minutes of going over bumps and humps on the road they finally arrived at the main gate.

"There it is!" Aaron shout in excitement. "Welcome to Romalia!"

Everyone look at the gigantic wall of bedrock with angelic carvings on it. It is almost like it is inviting people in through the massive stone gates. The gates open in the similar matter to the Black Gate of Mordor and they are let in.

However, Piña was looking up and sees something floating high in the air.

"Are those...flying castles?" she says in amazement.

Everyone look up and see castles flying up in the air with dragons and griffins soaring between them.

"Indeed. Some of those castles are magical schools while some are own by various guilds.

Diabo stares in amazement. "Why haven't we come up with something like this?"

"That is because they are from another world." Bozes pointed out.

* * *

Inside the city, Tyule and Noriko are in the market close to the gate doing some grocery shopping. They are getting along and enjoying their new home...even though it is temporary. They finished refurbishing their apartment with Noriko working as a waitress at a maid cafe. Tyule is works as a librarian at a public library where she is secretly gaining knowledge in order to have her tribe rise again.

Tyule starts looking at some apples until she hears something coming. She turned around and sees the HMV and glanced at the people inside. Everything slowed down a moment as she sees both Princess Piña Co Lada and Rory Mercury then it drove pass by.

' _Were those who I think they were?_ ' Tyule thought to herself. ' _But why are they here? Why would the princess be-_ '

"Something wrong?" Noriko says as she is holding two bags of groceries. She unintentionally disrupt Tyule's train of thought.

Tyule looks at her and goes, "Huh? Oh, I'm okay." She just shakes it off and continues with her day. "Anyway, I would like to try that curry dish the Japanese folk are fond of. Are we having that for dinner?"

* * *

After going through the gate (and parking the HMV near the entrance in Romalia), they have arrived on the otherside to the planet Ares.

"The hell?!" Itami says in surprise.

"So the gate is here in a middle of a desert." Lelei states the obvious.

"I never seen an area void of life before." Tuka said. Sad that the place doesn't have any sort of plants growing. But she sees some in a certain area.

Everyone takes in the view of red sands crumbling with a simple breeze and red sandstone mountains in a not too far distance. There are small ponds of iron-oxide water with red plants growing from what appears to be a rotting skeleton.

"Why would it be in a place like this?" Rory asked as she is astonished by where the gate is.

"I have never seen this much red sand before in my life." Diabo said as he takes in the sight.

"I think you mean we have never seen red sand before." Piña corrected him.

"Just what is this place?" Mari asked.

Aaron then looks back at the group. "This is the planet Ares. A bloodstained desert where battles are fought and corpses are used as fertilizer. But we are going to be leaving this planet."

A Moore-type shuttle has arrived and landed close to our little group.

"What is that?!" Bozes asks as she is shocked to see such a craft.

"This is a Moore-type shuttlecraft. Our transport to a bigger ship that is in orbit."

"Is that from Star Trek?" Takeo asks.

"Yes. Yes it is."

Everyone gets on-board and taken high up into the atmosphere. They all, except for Aaron, looked outside the window and are amazed and astonished by being so high up, that they can see the planet bellow. It is a beautiful sight to behold as they see the red planet getting smaller and smaller.

"I wish we have something like this back home." Piña says in amazement while looking out the window.

"We are in a different...place, my dear little sister." Diabo says while looking out the window.

"Yes, I know that. But I am amazed that something like this is possible. It feels like we are ascending into the heavens."

"I wonder that would it would be like when I ascend." Rory says with her hands on the glass window and forehead pressing against it. "I wonder if the gods can see us from this height?"

The other members of the group are completely speechless as they see the planet and its moons getting smaller and smaller. After a few minutes, they are about to dock at a battleship that is smaller than a Star Destroyer. The ship's shape is similar to an Arabian lamp that is smooth and black on the surface with lights. However, there is a large blade at the front and no base or handle. There is a large dome at the top where it is covered by metal that can open and close.

"Everyone." Aaron says while pressing a bottom to show the hologram of the ship. "Welcome to the CGV (Crown Galaxy Vessel) Battleship: The Spatial Guardian. My personnel flagship."

Everyone look at awe at the hologram as they are about to dock. Once the shuttle has docked, everyone gets out into the hangar. In the hangar, they see other Moore-type shuttlecrafts docked in place. They are greeted by seven rows of a chapter of Space Marines to the left that have their primary color being green and secondary color blue. Their banner is a Mexican Amphithere with three symbols underneath. They are a peace symbol on the left, two cross swords that mean war on the right, and an ankh with a skull that is the symbol of life and death in the middle. They are the Amphithere Sovereign Guard. A personnel Space Marine Chapter of Aaron van Dijk.

The crew of the Spatial Guardian is greeting them from the right. They are comprised of many species of various sci-fi series ranging from Droids to Vulcans. At the front of them are maids and butlers with Sebastian Michaelis at the front.

"Good afternoon." Sebastian greets them with a smile. "Welcome aboard to the CGV Spatial Guardian." He then takes a bow along with the other servants.

"EEEEEEEHHHHH!~~" Takeo and Itami went when they immediately recognize the head butler.

"That's Sebastian Michaelis from Black Butler!" Takeo says in surprise.

"What the hell!?" Itame says in surprise as well.

"Excuse me," Sebastian says with a rather unusual friendly tone, "but do I know you? I believe we never had the pleasure of meeting."

"Um..." the two have no idea how to explain.

"Then let me introduce myself to those who don't know. I am Sebastian Michaelis, the Lord Sovereign's head butler and loyal servant to the Silver Throne." Then takes a bow. "It is a pleasure to meet you. We have been preparing for your arrival and everything is ready."

Everyone follow Sebastian and Aaron towards the bridge at the front of the ship via tram transport. The fastest way to get around on this ship. While on board, Piña whispers to Takeo.

She leans close to him and whispers, "So who is this Sebastian character?"

"He is one of the main characters from a series called Black Butler. He is a demon."

"A demon?! Are you serious?!"

"Yeah. So he is literally, 'one hell of a butler'."

"I heard that." Sebastian looks at the two. "And that is my line."

The two keep their mouths shut. Itami then asks a few questions about she ship.

"Sooooo... What does this ship have?" Itami looks at Aaron.

"Oh. The ship has a lot things. It's got an embersteel blade at the bow, a kyber crystal primary generator for shields and to power the blade, Near-Teleport Drive, a garden dome, a mall, and a whole bunch of other stuff." DING! "Oh, we're at the bridge."

The get off the tram and head right towards the bridge. They see the bridge that is similar to a Republic Valor-class Cruiser from Star Wars: The Old Republic yet has species from other series such as Vulcans from Star Trek, Asgardians from Stargate, and Navigators from Warhammer 40K. Not to mention the look of the place is looking like something out of the Renaissance with marble floors, high painted ceiling with teal nebulas along side purrgil and ether drakes, and stylish decor on the walls.

Aaron approaches the helm where his seat his so he can admire the view. The group is in total awe and are completely speechless.

"Helmsmen." Aaron says while about ready to take his seat. "Let's take a little detour towards Naboo."

"Why Naboo?" Mari asks.

Then Itami went, "Wait! You got Naboo here?!"

"What's Naboo?" Lelei ask out of curiosity.

"Yes, sir. We do." the helmsmen turns around and turns out to be Launchpad from Ducktales.

"Wait a minute!" Aaron jumps up from his chair. "Lauchpad!? What are you doing here?!"

This is a surprise. Launchpad, from Ducktales, is at the helm and ready to drive.

"How did you get here?! You are blacklisted!"

Launchpad just turns around to the helm controls. "Wasn't easy giving laxatives to one of the Navigators so I can get the pilot seat. Plus, it is a good ship for piloting." Or crashing in his case.

And before anyone knows it, he hit the button for Tachyon speed which caused the ship to move faster than hyperspace and everyone to be flying towards the back wall. Aaron isn't effected by the forceful gravitational pull as he moves a few steps and snaps his fingers. The whole ship stopped at the very outer edge of the crown galaxy. Aaron snaps his fingers again to have Launchpad transported back to Duckberg.

Diabo gets back up. "Who the blazes was that?"

Rory then gets up. "I think it was some human/duck hybrid."

Then Itami. "That was Launchpad. A duck that is capable of crashing anything."

Aaron then resumes his sitting position. "But I think we took a nice little detour towards a little something. A training exercise on the outer edges of the galaxy."

Everyone got up and look out the window. What they see is a super large fleet of Covenant, Klingon, Sith Empire, Federation of Planets, Old Republic, and many other ships. They just look at the massive fleet that are aiming towards a dead rogue planet.

"What are they doing?" Tuka asks as she is still gawking at the large ships.

"Why do you have so many ships in one place?" Takeo asks while still looking in total awe.

Aaron presses a button on his chair. "Commence training exercise."

" _Yes, my lord._ "

The ships then started shooting at the planet with lasers, plasma, missiles, and bombs until the planet is reduced to a rubble of a husk and an exploding core. Scavenger ships went and started harvesting all the material from the dead rocks. Diabo's eyes started to widen with horror as he could imagine what would happen to the empire. He imagines the empire being bombarded by the same lasers and missiles that the fleet just used. People screaming as they are getting blasted, the Imperial Capitol reduced to dust, and the entire continent being wiped out.

He fell down with the look of fear in his eyes and sweating bullets. Fear has struck him to the core and is afraid of what would happen if he says more does something wrong. However, his sister tries to snap him out.

"Brother!" Piña rushed over to help her older brother up. "What happened?!"

Diabo is back in reality and went, "I...I'm fine. I just..." He looks at his sister with a look of terror in his eyes. "Can I speak to you for just a moment?" The two walk away for a moment to discuss something in private.

Bozes just watch as the two are having a conversation.

"Diabo is talking to her about what he saw and worries about the future." Aaron says to Bozes as she turns around. "The prince and the princess are discussing on whether or not to have a peace treaty or shutting down the Romalian gate for good."

After an almost heated discussion, the two come back and are ready.

"Do we go to Naboo now?" Mari asks.

"Just what is Naboo exactly?" Lelei asked again. She never had the answer back on the tram.

Itami then explains what the place is. "Naboo is a swamp planet with a few grassy plains and home to the Gungans."

The ship immediately teleport to Naboo in a matter of a fraction of a second. Itami's group look out the window and are in total awe to see a green and blue planet. Some of them wonder if their planet would look this amazing from space. However, they took a shuttle to the surface.

"So why are we on Naboo?" Itami asked as he sits next to Aaron.

"You'll see."

* * *

They made their way towards the capitol of the planet. However, the royal palace is moved to another location and is replaced by a museum. A museum dedicated to Star Wars. There are animatronics of clone troopers going, "Don't forget to donate to help support archaeological research and fund schools."

"YOU MADE A MUSEUM DEDICATED TO STAR WARS?!" Takeo screamed out loud close to the entrance of the museum.

"Yep." Aaron just stands there and nodded his head. "There is even a museum dedicated to Star Trek on New Vulcan. But I don't know much about it since I never watched the series. There are a few more museums, but we are coming to this one today."

They're VIPs so they can get in easily. The museum is divided into certain eras of Star Wars. The Old Republic era to the south, the Clone Wars era to the west, the Rebellion era to the east, ancient civilizations at the center, and fauna fossils to the north. Although Mari is a little out of her element when it comes to this sort of thing. But she is more patient than Shino so that's a plus.

So they spent two hours looking at the amazing ship displays, different mannequins with armor and replicas of different droids, and scenes from very important events. Piña and Bozes have taken an interest in Queen Amidala's dresses while Lelei has taken an interest in the Jedi Order along with the Sith. Tuka like the forest-type sentient lifeforms and scenery. Rory takes a liking to some of the battle scenes, since she is the apostle for, you know, the god of death. Takeo and Itami took pictures with a new camera Aaron gave them as it is able to take 3 trillion photos. Diabo ask them to take pictures of things of certain interest so he can show the emperor. Mari joins in with Piña and Bozes as she has also taken an interest in the dresses.

However, Itami notices that people ain't treating Aaron like some big shot. Some just walk up to him and say hi and walk pass him. Aaron says hi back to the citizen that pass by him.

"Ummm..." Itami went before asking. "How come they don't treat you like a big deal?"

"Because I don't want to be any different than anyone else. I may be a ruler with god-like powers, but I don't want to be a show-off." Aaron answers right before a strange monk appears.

Itami gets startled by a monk wearing black with red chains wrapping the edges of his hood and fasten on the torso. His hood is covering his whole face as well as hiding his black leather gloves in his sleeves.

"Excuse me, Yoji." he says with a stern look on his face. "I have to take care of this." Then he marches over towards the monk.

The monk is a Whispering Monk. One of Aaron's spy networks. These monks have taken a vow of silence and can only speak to each other and the Lord Sovereign. These monks can turn invisible and phase through organic matter such as people and flora but not solid matter. Similar to the beggars of Nirn, most people disregard their presence which allows them to overhear many secrets. Some of these monks meet up and whisper in code to communicate and share secrets with each other. However, some of them have the power of telepathy which make things easier.

Removing their hood and seeing their faces will drive people insane. Rumor is that they have been disfigured on purpose to dissuade people from getting their secrets. Even if you try to torture these monks to get them to speak, they have a high pain tolerance thanks to the body modifications done to them which may explain their disfiguring.

Aaron put his ear close to the monk and tells him something for a few minutes. Once he is done he comes up to Itami.

"We need to get everyone on-board the Spatial Guardian." He looks serious. Something must have happen. Something big or something terrible must have happened for him to get serious. "There is something I have to do. And you guys are going to be my witnesses."


	15. Journey Through the Crown Galaxy, Part 2

**Chapter 15  
Journey Through the Crown Galaxy, Part 2  
**

Everyone got on-board the Spatial Guardian because of a situation that has developed. Everyone is at the bridge with Aaron looking serious on his little chair.

"What is happening?" Rory asks. She was enjoying herself until she is called back to the ship by teleportation.

"Can you explain what is going on?" Piña also asks. "I was gonna look at the fossils of the giant creatures, until you teleported us here."

There is a few seconds of silence before he speaks. "Tell me." Aaron looks at Itami and Takeo. "Have you two ever watched Hellsing Ultimate?"

The two otakus look at each other before answering his question.

"Yeah." Takeo answer. "Why? Wait a minute. You don't mean you have Nazis here, do you?"

"Does that mean the Major is here?" Itami looks a little shock when he realizes what Aaron has.

"I do and yes. Needed something to test myself and to prevent things from getting boring. So I needed a challenge. That is why I let that fat man roam around and causing some problems. Because peace can get boring after many decades from what I hear. But I give him a few rules. One of which is that he cannot use interstellar and futuristic technology. I do allow him a stargate or two, but turns out he has other plans."

"So who is this Major?" Diabo ask.

"One of the most insane anime characters back in our world." Itami explains. "He is a total war fanatic, a tactical genius, and a complete and total psychopath. He loves everything about war."

"Every single wrong thing about it." Takeo add. "Genocides, holocausts, blitzkriegs, mop-up operations and basically everything about war."

"So this guy is like my brother, but smarter and more hideous." Diabo jokes about Zorzal.

"Not only that. He also got arsenals from Wolfenstein, Call of Duty, and an atomic super-soldier from the Sci-Fi Channel movie S.S. Doomtrooper."

Aaron teleported the ship towards where the Nazis are located. They arrive at a doughnut-shape planet with a moon similar to Earth's. Planet Fregor of the Hiluous System.

"Is that...a doughnut-shape planet?" Mari says after seeing it.

"Yes." Aaron then raise his hand. "But let me show you my true power." Then he starts slowly lowering his hand. "Besides, I am getting bored of him anyway."

* * *

On the planet in the city of Mak'Nesh, there is no trace of any civilians or local militia because they have been wiped out. The city is crumbling down and in ruins with a few flames still lighting the once beautiful gem on the planet. Ghouls, Nazi vampires, and Panzerhunds patrol the wrecked streets and passing by dead bodies, crooked street lights, and destroyed cars. Some of the Nazi robots continue their search-and-destroy missions while rifts release Despoileds and Sniffers in many parts of the world. They even release their Doomtroopers on the battlefield, or what is left of it, along with many undead from Return to Castle Wolfenstein. Zepplins patrol the skies and gun down anything that moves that isn't one of them.

They did a pretty good job at killing everything in sight and leaving no survivors across the planet. Over at a nearly ruined mayor's office, the Major is sitting in front of the mayor's desk while grinning madly against his puffy cheeks. Chuckling over his success and gloating over his victory, Schrödinger enters the room and gives him a salute.

"Mein Kommandant!" he says with excitement. "The army is waiting for your speech!"

"Excellent." he hisses as he gets off the chair.

The Major walks out the office and goes outside where he sees his troops in formation and await his speech. The troops gave him a salute before he has a chance to speak through the microphones.

He now address his soldiers. "Friends. Fellow soldiers. Loyal men of the Reich. We have won this planet!" The soldiers cheer as the Major continues to smile. "As of now, we have our own planet that has the technology we need to conquer more worlds! Even though I agree to never use them for our glorious Reich, but now is a time for change! Because I LOVE war. It is time to elevate the Letztes Battalion to new heights! Once Founding Day has come, we will have the galaxy drenched in blood! Pillage every riches to fund our war! Recruit those that support us! And we shall-"

His speech is interrupted as all electrical devices of all kinds shutdown out of the blue. Everyone is confuse as all the robots collapse, tanks stop moving, zepplins just hover in the air and unable to move, and all the lights go out. While they wonder what the hell is going on, an earthquake shakes the entire planet. All the soldiers started to panic as skyscrapers started to crumble onto them.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" the major screamed out as he holds on to the podium.

What happens next is giant black fingers with stars on it start to grab onto the planet.

* * *

Back on the Spatial Guardian, everyone witness a giant humanoid taking form with white outlines. The humanoid looks like an overweight balding man with two loops of hair on the top and a zig-zag line on the back of its head. The creature also have a five-o-clock shadow along with having a collar short-sleeve shirt, pants, and shoes. The creature appears to be cartoonish with four fingers on each hand.

Takeo: *disturbed* "Is that..."

Itami: *surprised* "Homer Simpson!?"

Everyone in Itami's group started to have disturbed and WTF expressions on their faces.

The Spatial Homer Simpsons grabs the donut and goes with a deep booming voice that can be heard across the system, " **MMMMMMMM! DOOOOO-NNNNUUUUUUTTTTTTT!** " Then proceeds to drool nebula gases from his mouth before taking his first bite.

He takes a huge bite out of the doughnut-shape planet and went, " **MMMMMMMMM! GEEEERRR-MAAAANNN CHOOO-COOO-LAAATTTEE DOOOO-NNNUUUUT!** "

* * *

Back on the planet, the Major is freaking out as he grabs onto the podium with his arms as the planet gets tilted with some of the soldiers sliding to the right side.

"NO!" the Major screamed out in fear. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE AS FOOD! I STILL HAVE WARS TO WAGE! NOT TO MENTION SOME SWEETS TO TRY OUT! OH THE IRONY!"

He then looks up and see a white outline of teeth about ready to chomp down on him. The Major screams as he is about to get eaten alive.

* * *

The celestial Homer Simpsons finish eating the planet and licks his giant fingers. As weird as he appears, he suddenly disappears. Itami's group are giving various 'WTF' expressions as Aaron snaps his fingers and the planet comes back. But the original habitants are still dead.

"Now then." Aaron addresses the group. "Let's head over to my home. Altea. Shall we?"

Everyone is now frighten on Aaron's ability to do something like... _That_. Before their departure, he makes a quick call to Weiss to see if his wives and children from the Gate series are not home. Now that is a recipe for disaster! Luckily they are still on Rhen Var to celebrate the winter holidays. And I do mean ALL of them.

* * *

After that scene, they went straight towards Altea. The true capitol of the empire and the Capitol System. (I fix the mistake now. I always thought it was Capit _ **a**_ l not Capit _ **o**_ l. But I digress.) They enter the shuttle and make their way towards the planet. From above, they can see the vibrant greenery and beautiful flowers of this Gaia world. Tuka loves the sight because it reminds her of her forest home before it was burned down by the Flame Dragon.

The shuttle park right outside of Aaron's oversize mansion. Bozes, Itami, Mari, Takeo, and Tuka are just standing with their jaws open by its size and the architect.

"THIS IS YOUR HOME?!" Itami and Takeo shout in unison while still in awe.

"Yep." Aaron replies calmly. "It has to be for a certain number of reasons. So let me introduce you guys to my family."

Aaron opens the door and let everyone in to his immaculate entry way with marble flooring, high ceilings with swirling stain glass artwork but no light, clear diamond chandeliers, a grand white marble staircase with fine nightwood railings, and silvery & blue wallpaper with zigzag and diamond patterns. The room is 40 feet high, 40 feet wide and one mile across. There is a fountain at the center with a statue of a dragon shooting water out from its mouth, wings, tail and hands.

There are also double doors made of wroshyr wood along with doorways with woodland carving designs. There are also some Alderaanian artwork and furniture in the room.

"HOLY SHIT!" Diabo screamed as he takes a good look at the entrance hall. "I thought the palace was big! But this is overboard!"

"I thought the temple was big. But this is an entirely different level." Rory says as she looks at the ceiling.

"Must be good to be a galactic emperor." Itami stated.

"Lord Sovereign." Aaron corrected Itami.

"If the entry way is this big, I must see the library." Lelei says. If the entrance hall is this big, then the library must be huge.

"Must be a real pain to have this place cleaned up." Takeo says as he looks around.

"I never seen anything like this." Tuka says. "I feel like I'm in some sort of fairy tale!"

"Very interesting decor." Mari says as she looks at the furniture.

"This makes the palace look like a mud hut compare to this." Piña compares the royal palace to Aaron's manor. Her home pales in comparison against such a thing.

"Why does it have to be this big?" Bozes asked. "This place looks like it could be a town."

"Then I will show you." Aaron then steps forward from the group. "Oh, KIDS~!" he shouts cheerfully in the mansion.

"Kids?" the group says in unison.

The ground starts to shake by a stampede of little feet in the whole mansion. Everyone look around and start getting nervous by the shaking of the manor. What happens next is the doors burst opens and hundreds of children ranging from ten to five start running towards Aaron while shouting, "DADDY!" Everyone freak out by the sight of so many children.

"Hello my little darlings!" he addresses his children with a happy and gentle tone. "How have you all been doing?"

Not long after, almost all of his wives come along with a few holding babies in their arms and some still have pregnant bellies.

"Gang." he looks at Itami's group. "This is my family. Let me introduce you all to them. This is Weiss Schnee with Yuki, Blanco, and Blanc. This is Blake Belladonna with Noir, Chernyy, Heise and Nero. This is Yang Xiao Long with Kiryu and Jinryu, Gorudo and Orenji. This is my adopted and oldest daughter, Kanna Kamui. She's a dragon in human form."

"Hello, nice to meet you." Kanna gives them a polite greeting.

"Are you sure she is a dragon?" Diabo isn't believing it. "Is she really a-"

Kanna transformed into her dragon form for five seconds then turns into her human form.

Everyone except for members of the JSDF are completely shocked by what they just saw. It was bad enough they had to face fire-breathing dragon back on Falmart but now they get to see dragons that can talk and take on human form.

"Moving on. This is..."

 **...5 Hours Later...**

"And finally, my head wife, Ruby Rose with Summer, Autumn, and Marcus. There are more but they aren't here right now."

Everyone in Itami's group is giving stunned expressions after going through five hours of meeting almost all the anime & video game characters that are his wives and seeing all of his children. And there are a LOT of them. That would explain why the mansion is gigantic humongous. Lelei fell asleep on the couch close to the fountain after 2 and a half hours.

"How many wives does he have?" Rory asks while looking a little beat.

"I completely lost track." Mari replies with her left eye twitching.

"I never seen so many children in one spot." Tuka is also a little beat as well.

"I'M SO JEALOUS!" Takeo screams in the air with his right fist shaking. "This guy has everything! Magical girls, catgirls, angel girls, and even centaurs! Plus he even have their hot mothers as his wives!" Tears start streaming down his cheeks. "WHY CAN'T I HAVE A LIFE LIKE THIS!" Then mumbles to himself, "What a freakin' jerk! I want to have-"

One of the children kicked Takeo in the nuts and gets mad. "Don't insult our dad like that!" the little girl says with pouty cheeks. Some of the other children were pouting at Takeo as well.

Itami chuckles a little as Piña, Bozes and Diabo are exhausted from all the introductions.

"Anyway," Aaron then tells the group, "we are just in time for Founding Day tomorrow."

"What's Founding Day?" Tuka asked.

Founding Day. A celebration for not only the founding of Aaron's empire, but also the creation of the Crown Galaxy. This festival is held on January 19th because that is the day Aaron got his brain cut out and given digital ascension. There is also a parade that is held at one of the planets in the Capitol System. In celebrating it's 10 year anniversary, it will be held on Altea's capitol city, Fantasia. The Lord Sovereign will personally be there along with his head wife and their children. And tomorrow is the day.

* * *

Everyone then head towards the dining hall around dinner time. The room is high with citrine chandeliers lighting the place with Roman-style columns on the wall with off-white colored walls. The floor is made of polished diorite and polished granite in a chessboard-like pattern. There are a lot of round tables and chairs made from darkwood, eucalyptus, and greenheart from some Minecraft mods with bamboo holding them up. But they are given a more realistic look.

There are all kinds of food being served on these tables including some they don't recognize. At the center of a table where Aaron and the guests are at, there is a bowl with an assortment of fruit that Itami's group can't recognize. Lantern fruits and small marblemelons from Subnautica, jorgan fruit and meiloorun fruit from Star Wars, and vorta rippleberries from Star Trek. Yet at some of the table, there are certain green pots with lime-green translucent stones in them with bamboo shoots with different colored roses peaking out.

At the head table, Itami's group is sitting with Aaron, Ruby Rose, Marcus, Autumn and Summer.

"So then," Aaron begins the conversation, "what do you think?"

"About your home or what you can do?" Itami question back.

"I mean the food, silly!" Aaron laughed.

Itami look down at his food and he is having some strange curry with apples, venison, corn and diced green chilies. "It is...fine. I never tried curry with venison in it. Or with diced green chilies for that matter."

"It is a recipe I come up with. I call it, Autumn Curry. Even though it is way past autumn."

"It is a little spicy." Piña describes the taste. "But the apples provide a sweet and tartness to it to balance the flavor out."

"We never have something like this back home." Bozes says before taking another bite.

"Can someone pass me the glowing fruit?" Tuka asks.

"It is called lantern fruit." Autumn says to Tuka.

"Well that explains the glow. And the name." Rory point out.

After dinner, everyone has desert which are triple chocolate cheesecakes, strawberry sundaes, and frozen blueberry yogurts on shortcakes. With that out of the way Aaron has Itami's group in the living room to talk about something.

* * *

In the living room, it is quite the living room with red plush chairs and couches on golden frames in a flowery pattern with gemstones at the center of each flower. There is a curved oak table with silver ringlets on the middle section of the legs. There is a green marble fireplace with a celestial design of nebulas, stars and planets with a large portrait of the Crown Galaxy above it. Not to mention ivy and vine wallpaper that decorate the room.

Ruby, Autumn and Summer are away to get ready for Founding Day.

"What is it that you want to talk about?" Itami ask out of curiosity of what is going on.

Aaron then cross his legs. "There is something I have to tell you all. Remember when I told you that I was a man? A young man who had a broken body?"

"I remember." Rory says while in her laid-back position on one of the chairs. "I also remember asking if you are an oracle. But you said no."

Aaron then tells him about his accident that has shattered his spine that nearly made him into a vegetable. Then he tells then about an agent that came and see if Aaron wanted to ascend in a certain way in order to walk again. He did and for 10 long years, he has been creating, ruling, and many other things since he first appeared.

Everyone is shocked to hear something like that happen. Although some are still confuse, but understand enough about the brain getting cut out is wrong. Plus the reason why he sent people through the gate is because he needed something new to help get over his melancholy he has been experiencing for a while.

"I know you all find this shocking." he says with a stern look on him. "But I prefer to walk around rather than spending a life-time on a bed. So don't take it hard. I had a choice and I made it. But as for why the gate appears in my galaxy, I don't know why. However, I am glad to met you all and get to see what your dimensions are like." He then gets up, "In the meantime, I have a parade to prepare for so I wish you all good night." Aaron walks out the door. "Oh, and I hope you guys will be attending."

* * *

Afterwords, everyone gets ready for bed in one of the many guest rooms with the men in one room and women in the other.

The lights are off and it is late, but Itami is having a hard time trying to sleep.

"Hey." Itami whispers to Takeo. "You awake?"

"Can't sleep either, eh?" Takeo whispers back.

"Its just that I find it hard to believe that guy decided to have his brain cut out. You know?"

"I know. But...do you think that guy made a mistake?"

"Considering that he now controls an entire galaxy, has god powers, has a harem of women from anime and video games, and has an infinite amount of wealth. It would be cool. But there are a lot of flaws such as not seeing your family."

"But do you think he calls them to let them know how he is doing?"

"Probably." Diabo whispers as he gets up. "But I wouldn't mind having god like powers and shape the heavens through my own image. Sadly though, I have to be an apostle and all the spots are filled."

"Do you think we should tell the head chiefs?" Itami asks as he gets up as well.

"We have to." Takeo replies but refuses to get up. "We have to report everything to the general."

"And I have to report to my father along with my sister. But the whole cutting of brains and uploading into the what-ever-net is far beyond our capabilities. Even with magic."

"Right now we can just enjoy our visit while it last. Agree?"

"Agree." Itami and Diabo say in unison. And they all try to get some sleep. For tomorrow is a big day.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys. Just to let you guys know I have a cold so I'm gonna but this on hold until I get better. Make sure you leave a review. But I do have one question to ask you: Do you guys want to see (read) the parade in the next chapter? Or not? Let me know. Hope to get well soon.  
**


	16. Founding Day Parade

**Chapter 16  
Founding Day Parade  
**

Today is the 10th annual Founding Day for the Crown Galaxy. At the capitol city of Eridania, the city has large skyscrapers that are curved and round rather than blocky and squared. The windows are made of obsidian and crystals rather than your basic silicone or sand. There are artworks that have been carved, painted, or drawn all over the entire city making it The City of Art. The place is littered with carvings made into the bricks, statues almost everywhere you look, beautiful paintings all over the place to the side of buildings to sidewalks, not to mention the flora arranged in such beautiful fashion. Artist of all races are free to express themselves in any matter, long as it is appropriate of course for all ages.

There is a massive highway bridge with six lanes for each direction that lowers itself for parades. People gather together on the sidewalks to see the parade as well as some gather in the upper levels of the buildings for a better view. There are even floating platforms for people to see from above. Itami's group is on one of these platforms to watch. In the meantime, Tom Tucker of Family Guy's Channel 6 News and Kate Lockwell of Universe News Network are reporting the parade. And for those you are wondering about other planets, they have their parades too. But some rather see the Lord Sovereign in the flesh rather than a holographic projector. Combine Civil Protection are making sure that there isn't any disrupties causing any problems.

"Good morning, I am Tom Tucker of Channel 6 News broadcasting the Altean Founding Day Parade with Kate Lockwell of UNN."

"Thank you, Tom. As you can see that everyone is waiting in anticipation for the start of Founding Day. People are extremely eager and have been waiting patiently since yesterday. As you can clearly see some of the tents on the sidewalk."

* * *

"So when is it gonna start?" Itami ask while waiting patiently.

"Don't know." Takeo shrugs. "But it feels like I'm in line for comiket back home."

"What is comiket?" Lelei ask Takeo.

"Comiket is short for Comic Market that you get to buy doujins, fan-comics, and you get to dress up as your favorite character."

Before they continue their conversation, squadrons of RZ-1 A-Wing Interceptors, A/SF-01 B-Wing Starfighters, E-Wing Escort Starfighters, BTS-A2 H-Wing Fighter/Bombers, BTL-S8 K-Wing Assault Starfighters, R60 T-Wing Interceptors, UT-60D U-Wing Starfighters, Alpha-3 Numbus-class V-Wing Starfighters, T-65 X-Wing Starfighters, and BTL-A4 Y-Wing Bombers zoom past the skies while shooting off fireworks.

The crowd below cheers as the parade starts. First to come-up is the Alliance and Horde from Azeroth with the Alliance showing off a float with a small castle and a few trees and flowers. While the Horde float is a bit more barbaric and shamanistic wit totem poles, a small rugged stronghold, and some spooky skeletons with smokey green eyes and mouths. Warriors and heroes are using their mounts to travel across the streets. But some of them are airborne with caskets of flowers to throw from the sky and give to people.

The next float has the band DragonForce that is playing My Spirit Will Go On on their dragon-like float with members of Ironheade Headbangers banging their heads and Bouncers guarding them. Thunderhogs are driving along with the DragonForce music playing on their stereos that have a healing effect while Fire Barons do wheelies and shooting fire balls just for show. Everyone from Itami's group except for Itami, Mari, Takeo, and Rory cover their ears because heavy metal is too much for them. Rory starts to get a turn on from such music and drools over it.

The next float has all the members of the Justice League on it with large parade balloons of Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, The Flash, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl above them. The heroes smile and wave at all the people who are attending as well as the cameras. Except for Batman, who is driving his Batmobile and at the head of the float. Not to mention that some of them do some parlor tricks to impress people.

"Wait a minute." Takeo says in surprise. "They have superheroes of DC Comics too?"

Itami looks what is behind the Justice League float as he grabs Takeo's shoulder and points. "This guy got more than DC!"

The next float contains all the members of both the Avengers and X-Men with parade balloons of Captain America, Iron Man, The Hulk, Thor, Wolverine, Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Spider-man above them. Like the Justice League, they are smiling and waving at the people of Altea. Although Wolverine is riding his motorcycle and doesn't care much. Plus they are also doing parlor tricks to impress people.

Next is an army that represent the capitalist elected planets. The Allied Forces from Red Alert are seen marching with GI's and Peacekeepers alongside Battle Fortresses, Prism Tanks, and Future Tank X-1's driving beside them. Black Eagles, Apollo Fighters, and Harriers are seen flying above them at fast speeds. Rocketeers are also flying in the skies that are raining down blue rose petals onto the populace with Hell March 2 playing for the next two.

For the more communist elected planets, the Soviet Union from Red Alert are also seen marching right behind the Allies. Conscripts and Tesla Troopers are marching down the street along side RA3 Terror Drones, Apocalypse Tanks, and Tesla Tanks. Kirov Airships are seen flying above where Cosmonauts are station at that are doing the same thing as Rocketeers, but with red rose petals.

As for the more imperial and monarcy planets, the Empire of the Rising Sun are seen marching behind the Soviets. Imperial Soldiers are marching down with Mecha Tengu, Tsunami Tanks, and a King Oni. Rocket Angels are seen flying around but are using cherry blossoms with a mix of white rose petals.

"This is an interesting parade." Piña Co Lada says as she looks down at the parade on the platform. "Never seen anything like those walking mechanical beasts."

"You can say that again." Itami looks at the parade.

Follow-up next is the Star Trek parade float with Federation, Klingon, and Romulan factions created a float with small starship holograms flying around the many races of Star Trek along with a holographic sun and planets. There are even parade balloons of those ships floating above the float, including the Enterprise. Not to mention that there are also balloons in the form of Captain Picard for laughs. Including a few Klingons.

The next spectacular thing is the Wizardry & Witchcraft float with Quidditch players flying around a multi-leg, mobile float in a form of a castle. Many wizard and witches cast spells that create rabbits that later turn into flying origami cranes, random objects into birds, and a few firework spells. Gandalf the White, the newly elected Master of Magic is there along side Shiro of Log Horizon and Yuit the little elf from Queen's Blade.

Behind that float is the many races of Nirn in legion armor marching with a float that has a giant prop of an Oblivion Gate. The thing is producing electricity and an illusionary effect to make it look like an active gate with the White-Gold Tower behind it.

Behind that is the marching sound of Stormtroopers, B-1 Battle Droids, and Sith Troopers with a Sith-style float that has a red and black pyramid and minature ruins of the Tombs of Korriban. Darth Vader is there standing on the front edge of the float with the sound of the Imperial March music blaring. Three All Terrain Scout Transports (AT-ST) are pulling the float with four Armored Assault Tanks (AAT-1) at the front on them. Not only that, there are Sith Warriors with their lightsabers out and activated while pointing upwards. Behind the Sith, a float dedicated to the Republic has Clone Troopers, Old Republic Troopers, and New Republic Troopers marching with a float that looks like a Jedi Temple with a more nature model than some ruins. Two RX-130 Saber-class Fighter Tanks are pulling the float beside four All Terrain Experimental Transports (AT-XT). Jedi's are doing the same with their lightsabers as the Sith but are far more colorful.

Behind that is the Eldar with a wraithbone float in a form of a small craftworld with a shrine at the back of it. Eldar Guardians march alongside Fire Prisms and Wraithknights. Following that is the Imperial Guard marching in formation with different chapters of the Space Marines behind them. Alongside them are the Dreadnoughts and Knight Errants with Dreadnoughts shooting out confetti along with the Space Marines armed with false bolters with confetti and makes party sounds. Steel and Doom from Ultramarines: A Warhammer 40K movie is playing. Although hard to take seriously with the confetti weapons.

Not to mention the Chaos Space Marines, Daemons of Slaanesh, and Chaos Dreadnoughts following behind. Next up is Necron Warriors with two Monoliths and one has a Necron Lord on top of it; Shas'ui Bodyguards from the Tau along with Kroots, five Devilfish Grav Tanks, and an Ethereal with a commander on a Tau float; and a bunch of Orks goofing around since they are the dumbest of the dumb with weapons that shoot confetti and petals. Not to mention that they believe candy is a dangerous weapon that can be thrown at. Too bad that they don't have a float.

Itami chuckles at the Orks. "Man, these guys are dumb."

"I think they need some mental help." Mari pointed out.

Takeo then notices something coming up next. His eyes widen in horror as for what he sees next. "Lieutenant." he grabs Itami by the shoulder and points. "Look!"

Itami winced as what he sees is something unexpected. "No way! Are those...T-T-Titans?!"

They see the Scout Regiment (middle), the Military Police (left) and the Garrison (right) are riding on horses with their flags but right behind them are Titans. Not just Titans, they are cybernetically implanted and given heavy armor and twin swords.

"Those are titans?" Rory asks as she watches the giant armored humanoids march by.

"Yeah, but these are different." Takeo pointed out.

"Care to tell me what exactly are they?" Piña asks and starts to worry.

Itami explains as the Titans continue to march slowly. "These Titans here, without the armor and weapons, are giant human-like beings that nearly caused the extinction of humanity in the series called Attack on Titan. However, they don't eat humans for food. They eat them for sport."

This horrified the princess, the prince, Bozes and Tuka. Knowing something like that exist is terrifying.

Luckily what happens next is the band Blind Guardian playing Children of the Smith with Ironheade. Many dwarves cheer loudly and with pride with their favorite music playing and some raise their beer mugs before gulping them down.

What follows next is a truly horrific sight. They see people carrying crosses of corpses of the most despicable people ever known. Corpses of Ramsay Bolton, Cersei Lannister with a jar of Joffrey's ashes over her, and many other folks that have committed heinous crimes such as slavery, one religion better than the other through inquisition, unfair rights (which includes genocide), and/or treating people like cattle. Some include the Minister from Akame ga Kill, Adolf Hitler; many Christian popes, bishops, and inquisitors; and many others have have committed such atrocities can be seen being carried by scary looking men wearing black robes and clothing. Many people 'boo' at the sight at the ruined corpses of the enemies of the empire.

Itami's group look at the horrible sight as some of the people throw rotten tomatoes at the desecrated bodies and some of the hooded men eat some of the tomatoes. Then finally, a horn is heard across the city as the people cheer so loud that it echoes throughout the City of Art.

What happens next is a bunch of zombies that are jawless, wearing shock collars, and chained to pull an oriental-style float that contains non other than the Lord Sovereign himself, Aaron van Dijk. He sits on the Silver Throne along side his head wife, Ruby Rose and their children who are dressed like princesses and a baby prince. The float is guarded by Sangheili Honor Guard that stand at the ready on the sides of the float. Aaron smiles and waves at all of the citizens of Altea and those who came across the galaxy. The twins wave their arms and smile at the crowd as they do through some roses at them. Beautiful genetically-altered roses that each petal is a different color.

As Diabo looks down at the parade he realizes something and tells the others.

"I think I understand why we are here." he says out loud. Everyone turn their head and listen. "He's showing off his power and abilities along with the type of armies he has at his disposal. Not to mention the fact he can manipulate the heavens itself."

"I think I get it." Itami says as he continues to look down from the platform. "Because this guy has practically everything at his fingertips. But what does he want from us?" Itami leans his arms on the railing as more floats come by that are doing a Brazilian theme. Except with more aliens, of course. And also giving out flower necklaces.

"That is a mystery." Rory says as she looks down.

"I must agree." Lelei agrees with Rory as she continues to watch the parade.

"Right now, we should enjoy our time here. We'll do our reports once we get back." Piña says as she also leans against the railing. "Although..." now she starts to look stern along with a New Orleans-style float coming up. "...I would like to know what is he planning. Just what does he want when he has everything he has here?"

Then the next float shows up that shows the samurai shoguns from Total War: Shogun 2 come up with the Mori Clan boat as the float with carvings of the events of the Shengoku-era on it while being pulled by Takeda Clan cavalry. Not to mention that there are a few soldiers beating on drums. Then follow up by fairies and their big float filled with flowers that shoot out petals at random at the people. Although they are allergy free which means it is safe for those who are allergic to pollen. What happens next is a Chinese New Year-style float with actual Chinese dragons going by.

The next is a Halloween-theme with a haunted mansion float with black roses, jack-o-lanterns with ghosts coming out, bats bursting out of the windows, and all kinds of monsters walk along side it. Jack Skellington, the Addams Family, and Beetlejuice are on the float. Wednesday Addams is tossing shrunken head candies with Pugsley shooting off fireworks like a pyromaniac. Then the multi-colored lantern corps came and show off a float made from every emotional colored spectrum in many shapes.

After many long hours and many types of floats and armies going by, the parade is over and the festivities can being. First the highway bridges are restored to normal and everyone gets out their stalls. Itami's group get to tour around and try out the many activities and food that there is. But when Diabo, Bozes, Rory, Piña and Tuka went into a haunted house theme amusement, they are completely white after nearly being scared to death.

* * *

Late at night, everyone made it back to the manor with Itami trying to sleep after being exhausted from the Founding Day Festival. But he woke-up while pressing his fingers on his throat.

"Man, I'm thirsty." he says in a soft, weak tone as he gets out of bed.

He makes his way downstairs to the kitchen to get a drink of something. Itami then opens the fridge to see what he can find.

"Can't sleep either, eh?" says a woman's voice to his left.

Itami look to his left and notice Emerald Sustrani from RWBY, in a bikini, in the middle of the night, and have six large breasts. That's right, six large breasts! Itami immediately recognize her but his eyes are wide open and focusing on Emerald's giant bosoms. You can see the veins of his eyes as he just stare at her breasts.

"I...uh..." He tries to say something but is a little distracted. Then he finally speaks, "I was just...getting something to...drink."

Emerald looks down as she notices that Itami is staring at her giant breasts.

She smirks and teases with her breasts by shaking them with her hands and go, "Do you want some milk?"

Blood started to gush out of Itami's nose as Emerald teases him.

She chuckles at Itami. "I was joking! Besides, I'm one of the wet nurses that take care of the babies. Including my own."

"Wait a minute." Itami snaps out of it. "But aren't you one of the villainesses from RWBY?"

Emerald then pulls out a jug of apple juice. "Yeah, I was. Along with Cinder and Neopolitan. And many others." Then closes the fridge door. "But since Aaron got us pregnant and modify our bodies, we start to mellow out and enjoy taking care of all the children. All villainesses that are here are wet nurses that are meant to feed the infants when the mothers are busy. Not to mention to give birth to more children as playmates."

"So the children you girls give birth to are-"

"Treated the same as any other children of the Lord Sovereign. They laugh, grow, play, and learn like the legitimate children. As a matter of fact, they are legitimate like every other child here in this mansion. As another matter of fact, he treats us the same as his wives." Emerald cut off Itami.

"Then why didn't he introduce-"

She cuts him off again. "Because we were busy taking care of the other children in the playroom." Emerald pours a glass and gives it to Itami. Then pours a glass for herself, drinks it, and puts the glass in the dishwasher. "It is late right now, so goodnight!" She walks away and does a behind the back wave goodbye at him.

"Goodnight...?" Itami looks at the apple juice then takes a drink. It was a strange encounter for Itami, but just brush it off and heads back to bed.

* * *

The next morning, Itami's group is outside the mansion after breakfast.

"Where are we going?" Diabo asks as they board the shuttle.

"We are going to see a new solar system being artificially created." Aaron responds. "Once that is finished, we are heading back to the gate."

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys! I'm back and I'm feeling a little better. Still have the coughs but I'm feeling pretty good! For the next chapter, Stellar Manipulation Technology and what Aaron really wants will be reveal. Next chapter!**


	17. True Intentions

**Chapter 17  
True Intentions  
**

Everyone is on-board the Spatial Guardian, Aaron's flagship, to see a new solar system being built before their eyes. Everyone is at the dome where there is not only a garden, but a Juraian Royal Tree acts as an additional power source for the ship. The garden is vibrant and brimming with life under an artificial sky and sun as plants are growing wildly to give it a more primordial, unexplored and untamed wilderness like that of ancient times. A type of place where an elf like Tuka can call home.

Despite the abundance of vegetation, there is a cabin near the tree that Aaron uses to ease his mind. Itami's group is there and having hot chocolate.

"What is this?" Piña says in surprise after taking a sip. "It's so sweet yet bitter with a very distinctive aroma and taste."

"That is hot chocolate." Aaron explains. "It is powdered cocoa beans mix with sugar and milk that is delicacy and treat for almost all ages. Although some children prefer chocolate bars."

"Mine has a bit of a raspberry taste." Rory says after taking another sip.

"Mine has mint." Lelei pointed out.

"I love French vanilla!" Mari stated as she appears to be relax and happy.

"How come mine has pumpkin in it?" Takeo complains.

"Mine has a bit of a unique taste like I never tried before!" Diabo says after taking a few more sips.

"Mine is white as snow!" Tuka says about her hot cocoa.

"I use different flavor type hot chocolate for everyone. I thought you all might like to have different flavors. As for you Diabo, that is caramel. It is basically sugar that has been melted down and has been created into a nice melty substance."

" _My lord!_ " a hologram of a navigator appears in front of Aaron. " _We have arrived at our destination._ "

"Alright then. Come on everyone, time for the show."

Everyone gets out of the cabin and onto some sort of gravity platform. The ship tilts so that the dome is facing towards the direction of the new solar system being built. The artificial sky disappears and reveals the total darkness of space with only a few stars shining. However, they do see a few ship lights moving in the dark void of space.

" _Everything is in place commander!_ " They hear a voice over through the radio from one of the ships.

" _Activate Stellar Plasma Sphere_ _._ "

" _Roger that!_ "

Something is launched from one of the ships and once it has reach many miles away that later explode. A massive fiery orange-yellow ball appears and gets bigger and bigger. After a few minutes a new born star is created, a class-K star! Itami's group is amazed by the the sudden appearance of a new star that is ready. Not only that, they can all see the ships in the light of the new sun. They are big and almost crystal-like that are blue and pink.

" _Release the asteroids!_ "

Next is a few of the ships releasing chunks of asteroids. But to be more specific, rocks from dead planets.

"As you can see," Aaron tells everyone what is going on, "during the training exercises, chunks of the planet are harvested and refined in order to be process and usable again. Recycling dead rocks and recycling scrap metal, along with raw metals & minerals from volcanic planets, are use to create new planets for new solar systems."

" _All ships equipped with Matter Gravity Spheres, commence phase 2!_ "

" _Roger that!_ "

" _Yes, sir!_ "

" _On it!_ "

" _Aye, aye, sir!_ "

The ships move into position and started creating planets in the habitable zone first. Four super large asteroid fields are being pulled in to create a large, spherical objects that start to have gasses being formed. The first to form is a gas giant that is orangish and swirling with red-orange & dark yellow colors. It is a hot gas giant since it is close to the sun. The second is also a gas giant but looks similar to Jupiter without the storms. It is a warm gas giant that isn't has hot as the first because of the distance. The last two are also gas giants that are greenish with some brown. Those are temperate gas giants.

" _Commence the seeding!_ "

There are still some asteroids left over that are orbiting the gas giants, yet these are being transform into moons. Swarms of robots come down on these new moons and start creating life depending on which swarm is program to make what. These terraforming robots can even create lifeforms due to a large category of every single known lifeform has been catalog, studied, and are going to be produce cell-by-cell. The asteroids of the first gas giant are transforming into habitable planets that are desert, savannah, jungle, atoll, and ash. The second has three terran (continental) planets, a monsoon, and one ocean. The third has four terrans and a mountain planet. The last one has four tundras and one boreal.

What happens next are the formation of sixteen more planets, but they are the same size which created binary orbits towards each other. The robots continue their work to create life on these new planets. The first two planets of the first orbit are an arid and an ocean. The next of the first orbit are jungles. The four of the second orbit are forests. The next two of the third orbit are steppes and caverns while the other two are terran and swamp. The next two of the fourth orbit are arctic and tundra while the other two are snow and ice.

Everyone is amazed by the formation of the planets being created by artificial means.

"What do you think?" Aaron asks the group as they all look at him. "Usually we would take molecules and transform them into rocks, minerals, metal and ice but we use the refurbished dead rocks instead. But if you pay close attention to the orbits of the planets, you should see something interesting."

They look at the orbits of the planets and notice that some of the planets are starting to go over and under the sun while others do the original side to side motion.

"How is that possible?!" Mari says after noticing their orbit. "But why do they orbit like that?!"

Piña looks at Mari and is confuse. "What are you talking about."

Itami then explains. "Planets do orbit around the sun, but they do it in a ring and all planets follow the same principal. But the planets we are seeing have a completely different and eccentric orbit. As if they are forming a sphere around the sun."

"That is correct." Aaron says as he looks at the group. "When I was learning about orbits and habitable zones, why not habitable spheres? Why not make the galaxy a little more interesting rather than have the usual ring orbits?"

"I see." Lelei says with interest. "But what exactly is causing such orbits?"

"Gravity my dear. But I should give you a book that explains how gravity and orbits work."

"I would like that."

"Now for the real reason why I am coming to your worlds."

After that fantastic display, everyone goes back into the cabin and enjoy blueberry shortcakes at a picnic table under the artificial sky. Everyone sat down and in anticipation on what Aaron is after. Aaron wave his left hand and a hologram of the Crown Galaxy appears over the table.

"Now then," he begins, "here we have my galaxy. The Crown Galaxy. Not to mention that what we are in now is fake and computer created. Understand?"

Everyone just nod their heads and understand perfectly.

"However." Then an orange sphere covers the entire hologram of the galaxy. "Given that we are inside the computer, there is limited space in order to create more than one galaxy. In other words, I can only have one galaxy while being in this limited space. Which is why I wish to create galaxies outside of my little bubble. However-"

He then created another hologram of a large ring-shape structure that is only a quarter completed above the galaxy.

"I wish to properly escape this little bubble with my entire empire. It wouldn't be fair if I am the only one that gets to be free from such confine spaces. I hope you understand, I wish to create. Because there's this voice in my head that keeps on telling me to create. I just can't seem to get it out."

"So you wish to create galaxies outside of your little box?" Itami asked.

"Correct. But there is something else. I wish to be free from confine spaces here."

* * *

Back in Romalia with the sun setting, Tyule and Noriko are on the roof of their apartment complex and enjoying the sunset behind the mountains.

"This is nice." Tyule says as she lays back on a bench swing.

"You bet." Noriko also agrees with Tyule while sitting next to her.

However, their little peace and quiet is about to be interrupted. Something comes crashing down into the plaza that started a huge commotion.

"What was that?!" Tyule sprang from the swing as she sees a huge plume of dust close by.

"Should we check it out?"

The two women ran down the stairs through the apartments down to ground level and make their way towards the plaza. Once there, they see a large crowd of people and armored guards pointing their spears and shields raised. The dust has settled and reveals a humanoid figure with scaly blue skin, white hair, and large dragon-like wings at the center of the small crater. Giselle, Apostle of Hardy, has arrived in Romalia. Giselle spreads her wings and is hovering over the area.

"Greetings." she says with a smile as she holds her halberd tightly in her left hand.

"Who is that?" Noriko asks while being surprised by the mysterious figure before her.

"That is Giselle. An apostle of the underworld goddess, Hardy. But why is she here?" Tyule wonders why is the apostle of the underworld is doing in Romalia.

Giselle than shows a drawing of a very certain person with a very certain blade that has an angel wing, a demon wing, and three eyes. "I am looking for this man who wields THIS sword." She shows the drawing to everyone around her. "As anyone seen him?"

Everyone looked around and wonder if they have seen Aaron van Dyke. However, no one has seen him for a while.

"You mean the Lord Sovereign?" one of the ebony armored guards spoke. "I heard he went back through the gate for Founding Day in a jeep with some representatives of the Japanese Self-Defense Force and the Saderanian Empire."

"So he went home." Giselle says with an un-impressed expression.

"Yes, ma'am."

"So when is he coming back?"

"Don't know, ma'am. But he should be back in a few days the very least."

"Then I'll come back later." Giselle takes off and flies to the starry night sky and vows to return later. She disappears into the night sky with a crescent moon in front of her.

A few seconds later, the JSDF jeep from the gate arrived at the scene. Aaron steps out to see what is going on.

"What is going on?" he asks as he close the door.

Everyone looked at him and came a little late.

"Excuse me?" Noriko approaches. "Some dragon lady appeared and she is looking for you. She is an apostle or something."

Rory gets a chill down her spine in the jeep after hearing that.

* * *

Right now, throughout the Saderanian Empire, slavery has come to a complete halt. Every slaver, slave master and slave trader have been killed while the slaves have been freed. All of the slavers and such have been found either mutilated, desecrated, or just dead by the army of demons that claim to do Hardy's bidding. All the slavers in the capitol has decided to free the slaves in fear of their own lives. With no slaves, many nobles have no choice but to hire workers which effects their wealth considerably in a negative way.

Emperor Molto has sent his son out of the capitol to ensure its safety if Hardy's minions ever come to set the capitol ablaze. Zorzal is forced to head north with whatever he has left. Some of his wealth from plunders, a few chefs and five thousand soldiers (not including the orcs, goblins, and other monsters). He heads straight towards a fortress in the Mountain Range of Snow and Ice to hold up for a few months.

However, what he doesn't know is that Aaron has also planned this and is going to send in troops of his own to capture Zorzal. Capture, not kill. For Aaron has something special in mind for Zorzal's punishment.


	18. The Talks at United Nation

**Chapter 18  
The Talks at the United Nations  
**

Itami, Takeo, and Mari have submitted their report to Lt. General Koichiro Hazama about the Crown Galaxy and even reported about what Aaron actually is. Diabo and Piña reported everything to their father and emperor, Molto Sol Augustus. The emperor also informed them about their older brother's departure to not only save his life but also ensure the safety of the capitol. Many freed slaves from Ginza have returned to Japan at Alnus, although some decided to stay behind. Even Noriko stays and is working as a liaison between both Romalia and Alnus. Tyule continues to work as a librarian and hope to use her new found knowledge to restore the pride of her people.

The report about the Crown Galaxy and the truth about Aaron is sent back to the Japanese government which is later leaked to the media. Yet the most recent event is Aaron going to the United Nations to discuss what is he going to do.

* * *

It is around one o'clock at the United Nations building in the United States of America. All the nations' leaders are there and are waiting in anticipation on what is Aaron going to do. That also includes the presidents of USA, China, and Russia. A few seconds later, the doors open and a bunch of Sangheili honor guard march in and form a row. Everyone gets startled as a bunch of aliens start barging in and stand guard.

Aaron then walks in the room. "I apologize." he address to the world leaders in the circular conference room. "Some of my wives suggested I take the Sangheili Honor Guards with me. They are a bit overprotective, even though my powers protect me from everything." Then Aaron proceeds to the center of the room. "Now then, let's begin."

The Prime Minister of India is the first to step-up and ask a question. "Forgive me for being blunt, but what exactly are you? From the report that we have received from the Japanese government, we learned that you were an American citizen until a near-fatal accident caused you to become paralyze. Then you had your brain removed in Switzerland and placed into a computer that make you what you are today."

The Federal Chancellor of Switzerland immediately stand up and yells, "We have nothing to do with that! We aren't behind any projects that is responsible for what Aaron is today!"

Aaron raised his palm a little. "Calm down." he says as he moves his palm to calm down the leaders. He calms them down before things explode into a heated argument. "In truth, I am actually from a parallel universe. A universe similar to yours, but is a bit different in certain ways. One thing is different is the gate that appeared in Ginza. There are no gates in my home universe, as in the gate to another world."

Some of the leaders start to murmur in disbelief. Finding hard to believe, but considering some of the videos they saw from the Japanese government, they may have to reconsider.

The President of the United States stands up. "Is the United States still doing the war on terror?"

"Last I check, yes. As a matter of fact, things are pretty much the same. But let's move on to more...good stuff. For I do have some gifts that I wish to share with the people of THIS Earth. Gifts that might help solve some of the major issues here. Some include new energy and space exploration!"

The world leaders start to become interested. Especially China, since it is having a population problem. As in there is more than a billion people living in China. Aaron then shows some small balls made of paper that look similar to the Wam from Kado: The Right Answer. Some of the cameras are aiming at the little layered paper balls in Aaron's palm.

Aaron raises his hands a little to show everyone. "I assume everyone has seen the anime Kado: The Right Answer, correct?"

fifteen out of a hundred have raised their hands which means they have seen it.

"Right then. As you are aware, the Wam from the series is focus on getting energy from another dimension. But these Wams are different. These actually get energy from atoms and molecules. However, in order to make them like paper like these two here, you must know about the Anisotropic and a complete understanding of molecules and atoms."

The two paper orbs that are just sitting there suddenly start to float above the palm of Aaron's hands. Everyone are at total awe as the paper orbs just come alive. Then Aaron removes his hands and they still float in the same place.

"With these, they can provide infinite energy with just one single atom or molecule that is either air or water and is pollution free. Long as there are atoms and molecules in existence, they will the gift that keeps on giving." Everyone smile in the room and are impressed. "However," he starts to sound stern, "if something would to happen to them, they will explode with the power of six supernovas. Which would destroy the entire Solar System six times over. Wiping out everything in existence."

Many of the world leaders start to sweat and get nervous about hearing something like that.

"Now for space exploration." A large hologram of some blueprint of a mechanical device appears right behind him. "This," he introduces the strange device, "is the Nigh-Insta-Drive!"

Everyone is a little confuse as they just looks at each other and wonder why is it called that.

"I thought the name is simple to understand." Aaron sighs. "Let me explain. It is called the Nigh-Insta-Drive. It acts like a hyper-drive or warp-drive but a lot faster and a little more simpler to understand. This device allows spaceships to travel in almost instantaneously. If you take one light-year, it will take one second. If you travel to something that is 667 light-years away, it will take 667 seconds or 11.1167 minutes. Which is why it is called the Nigh-Insta-Drive."

Now that they understand, they are impressed by such technology. President Dirrel has taken an interest in it as well, which should help the United States find frontiers of untouched resources and untapped environments that will benefit the US economy. President Dong Dechou has also taken an interest. With this technology, he can help solve the population problem by having half of China go up into space. President Zyuganov is interested as well. He hopes to use this technology to make Russia great once again like it did in the Cold War. Every one of the world leaders want this technology for many various reasons.

"But there is a catch." Of course there has to be. "First, everyone is forbidden to use these gifts as weapons and declare war on each other. Two, no nation can horde all the tech which everyone must share it. Three, if there is intelligent life on any of the planets, they are forbidden to interfere if they haven't discover space travel yet. And finally, everyone must share their resources and intel of everything they have discovered. Failure to do so will result in the removal of these gifts."

All the leaders don't like it, but if they want such technology, they have no choice but to agree to the terms.

The Prime Minister of Japan is the first to stand up. "Japan will abide to those terms."

The Prime Minister of the United Kingdoms stands up next. "The United Kingdoms will accept those terms as well."

The President of Brazil stands up next. "Brazil will accept."

Then all the other leaders stand up and accept the terms.

Aaron smirks as everyone agrees. "Now then," he speaks, "let's talk about your next gift."

A new hologram appeared behind him with two solar systems with one having very familiar planets.

"Say hello to the new and improved Sol System!"

He shows the first solar system that is like the regular Sol System, but it is different. Mars is the second planet in the solar system rather than Venus as Venus is one of the moons of Jupiter which so happens to be the fifth planet and is in the habitable zone. Titan is Earth's moon rather than Luna as Saturn now has it. Everyone is amazed by the new and improved Sol System and now want to colonize it.

"This new and improved Sol System will be constructed in a matter of moments after I get the paperwork approved for my ships being constructed in orbit. Now for the next solar system."

The second solar system shows a bunch of binary planets orbiting a white star which are 24 of them. All of them are in the habitable zone. However, there are three gas giants outside of the zone with asteroids in their orbits.

"Here, we have the many types of biomes per planet where scientist can learn more about the fauna and flora of the many planets that may contain life. Don't worry, they're all breathable for humans. And to get to these places very soon-" A hologram of the Stargate then appears. "-you can use these Stargates!"

Everyone jumped up from their seats and are amazed that there are now stargates being constructed in order to get to these two systems. Almost the entire population is watching and are sending text messages and chats like crazy. Even more crazier than the summit at the Diet. It is a media frenzy across the world that space travel is now accessible thanks to Aaron. They all seem to accept these gifts too eagerly whether by their ambitions or Aaron's manipulation. In any case, an easy win for everybody.

"That will be all I have to give. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home." Aaron then leaves with his honor guard. He then encounters Itami outside the conference room. Itami is wearing his uniform and is leaning against the wall, who is unsure about what Aaron just did.

"Are you sure about this?" Itami asked as he then stands up straight. "Why give them something as incredible as that?"

"Well since you saw all my power and armies, I decided to do a more peaceful route. If people knew than everyone might want to destroy my gate in Romalia. People usually fear things that is beyond them and want to get rid of it as fast as possible. So I decide to be friendly so that way my gate won't get destroyed."

It does make sense. People usually fear things that are more powerful or beyond their comprehension. That fear turns to anger and prejudice which always ended up badly. Although some get jealous of something they don't have like superpowers or supernatural abilities so they lash them out in anger.

"You may have a point." Itami is reluctant to agree with Aaron but he does have a point.

"Besides, I don't want people to fear me and want me dead. Plus I think mankind would learn something about themselves as well as the universe. But for now, best to make friends and-" Then there is a ringtone from his little phone. "Excuse me." Aaron answers. "Yes...Yes...So she's back?...Okay...I'm coming back...Thank you, bye." He hangs up. "Sorry Itami, but I have to get back to some urgent business."

* * *

"Uuuuuggghhh!" Giselle, the Apostle of Hardy, is at a bar in Romalia and is bored. She has drank over dozens of different spirits and alcohols that the bar has to offer. She drank every type of ale, wine, and liquor from every flagon and glass that was available. "Just where the holy hell is he?" Yet she is surprisingly isn't drunk.

"Would you like to have something to eat instead, ma'am?" says a dwarf dressed as a bulky waiter. He is a little nervous by the apostle of the underworld goddess but tries to keep his cool.

"I think that would be nice, but it would be nicer if that Lord Sovereign guy just show up."

The dwarf then takes the empty cups onto his tray. "Well the man is pretty busy. Running an empire and staying true to his word is a lot harder than an emperor doing whatever he wants."

"Guess so." Giselle leans back on her seat and looks at the wooden ceiling. "But my lady is growing impatient and wants to meet him that bad."

The dwarf flinched a little in shock and looks at her. "Why does the ruler of the underworld want with him?"

"Don't know. Don't care." Giselle just give the dwarf a bored tone answer.

Someone barged through a door and shouts, "HEY! EVERYBODY! THE LORD SOVEREIGN IS BACK!"

Giselle immediately gets off the chair and goes, "Guess that's my cue." Then gives the dwarf a small bag of gold and leaves.


	19. Meeting the Underworld Goddess

**Chapter 19  
Meeting the Underworld Goddess  
**

Aaron has arrived at Romalia where he is greeted by Giselle, the Apostle of Hardy. The reason being is that Hardy wishes to meet Aaron for many reasons. One, to answer for what he did and place the blame on her. Second, to learn new things from Aaron's digital galactic empire. And thirdly, to find any other gods that will pique her interest. Giselle takes him to the Belnago Shrine to meet with Hardy.

However, Giselle takes him deeper into the shrine and into the underworld itself. Then takes him to an stone brick arena with Hardy sitting high above and lounging on her seat. She is lounging as she stares at Aaron with her green eyes and plays with her long light blue hair with her finger.

"Greetings." Hardy says with a smile. "I have been waiting for you."

"Greetings to you as well." Aaron greets her back. "It is a pleasure to met you, Goddess of the Underworld. I was hoping to meet you in person. But I suspect you wish to test me in this arena against your apostle."

Hardy chuckles a little. "You guess right. I wish to test your strength before we can talk. I want to see how a creature like you is truly capable of."

Aaron gives a confident (or arrogant) smirk. "Then let's get started."

Giselle stands at one side of the arena against the wall while Aaron stands against another wall in the opposite direction while holding his Nephalem Blade. They stand ready and wait for Hardy to start the match.

"...Begin." she says in an uninterested voice.

Giselle charges with her halberd at fast speed. As soon as she gets close, she swings her halberd. But what she swung at is an after image.

"What the-?!" she says in surprise.

"Right behind you."

Giselle gasp as she looks behind. Right before she knows it, Aaron punches Giselle in the face and sends her flying across the arena and into a wall. Smashing the wall to pieces and leaving a giant hole with multiple cracks. As a result, Giselle is completely unconscious with spirals for eyes and a dumbfounded look on her face.

Hardy winced out of shock after seeing her apostle unconscious from one hit. Then she starts to grimace and chuckles a little. She stops lounging and starts clapping.

"A bit anti-climatic, but well done. This is the first time Giselle is outmatched by someone more powerful. Let alone being knocked out from one hit." Hardy is amused to see her own apostle having her pride as a dragonfolk knocked out of her. Figuratively and literally.

Then the underworld goddess start to look serious. "Now then, it is time for talk."

"You wish to discuss about my demons that are causing some havoc under your name. Isn't that right?"

"My, aren't you sharp." Hardy is a little amuse. "But let's talk about that in my living room."

* * *

Aaron is sitting across from Hardy in the living room with a small table in the middle between the two.

"I have to admit, I admire the work your demons are doing." Hardy gives a smile. "All that violence and sending messages with dead bodies. I love it. Something that even Emroy couldn't do."

"So you want me to answer for what I've done." Aaron asks as he secretly turn the tea he is served in the teacup into hot chocolate.

"In a certain way, yes. Perhaps-"

"You want me to tell you about the gods and goddesses on my side of the gate. I do know one that would interest you."

Hardy is caught off guard again as Aaron knows exactly what she wants.

"Aphrodite should be a good choice since she is the goddess of love, sex, and lust. Perhaps two more would be good. Freyja and Hausos would be suitable for your taste. Plus, Freyja is not only the goddess of lust and sex, she is also the goddess of war and death. Or perhaps Hel, the goddess of a certain type of underworld. She may not be pretty, but she is the type you are looking for."

Hardy blink a few times then slowly starts to smile. While smiling her nose starts to bleed like the pervert she is. She jumps up from her seat and yells, "I'LL TAKE THEM!"

Aaron chuckles a little before he continues to talk. "Settle down now. And please clean your nose. You are being unlady-like."

Hardy calms down and wipes the blood off her nose with a napkin. "Sorry about that. Anyway, just so you know that the gates won't be around for long."

"I know. And that is why I fix the problem so their won't be any spatial-time distortions, world destruction, or anything like that."

Once again, Hardy is taken by surprise. Just what does he mean by that?

"Let me explain. You had some of your magic formulas, runes, and mathmatics wrong. Here, let me show you." Aaron then wave his right hand and a mass amount of illusions of mathmatics and runes appear all over. He then point out some of the flaws that Hardy made. "As you can see, you made a few mistakes here, here, and here. Got the math wrong over there. And you place the wrong runes here and here."

Hardy is trying to comprehend what Aaron is doing. He then changes everything into the correct order.

"I can understand that a goddess of your station is unable to get these figures right. Not many underworld goddesses and gods can understand the fundamentals of spatial magical theory-" Then things get a little too technical for Hardy to understand.

Hardy now has spirals for eyes as steam comes out of her ears. Not to mention her souls is trying to come out of her mouth. It took Aaron three whole hours to explain everything yet she is still unable to understand. She shakes her head and gets back to her old self.

"Okay, with that out of the way, let me guess why you created the gates."

"Well you can try."

"Because you want something new in this world that would pique your interest. But another reason is because you have grown tired of the old system the Saderanian Empire so you want them to face enemies that are superior."

Hardy then laughs. "Right again! You must know me very well on what I am after. Shame that you are a man and not a woman. Because you are starting to become my type. Knowing exactly what I'm after."

"Well to tell you the truth, I am glad you did. I mean the gates. I was getting pretty bored after 10 long years. Plus change is good every know and then. Without change, progress with stagnant along with the growth of civilizations which will lead to their downfall. Lethargy will take root and the civilization will degrade overtime. In the Saderanian Empire's case: slavery, pillaging and lack of innovation. The more they depend on such things, the quicker it will collapse as soon they have nothing left."

"You know, you sound like a wise old man."

"Hey!" Aaron just takes it as a joke, "I am only 25!"

"Yet you seem very intelligent."

"You know what, I think I will introduce you to Aphrodite. And yes I also make sure that gods and goddesses like yourself can keep their powers so it should be alright."

Hardy then winced again. "Wait what?!" She sounded a bit surprise.

"Yeah." Aaron shrugs. "I made it possible for gods and goddesses to travel between the gates while keeping their powers. I made that adjustment as well so YOU can go through and see different worlds yourself."

"FOR REAL!?" Hardy's eyes sparkle and smiles as she leans over towards Aaron along with her hands clasping together under her chin.

Aaron leans back away from her as he crunches his body down. "Um...yeah. You can."

Hardy then places her hand on Aaron's head. As she pets him, she says, "Good boy!"

"What am I, a dog?" Aaron scooch over as he pulls out his stone. "Anyway, I'm going to make a quick call."

* * *

A Few Hours Later...

Aaron called Aphrodite with his magic stone and it is Aphrodite from God of War 3 along with her handmaids. Hardy starts drooling with lust as she looks at the goddess of sex.

"Wow!" she says with excitement. "She is better looking than Miritta!"

"Well, I'll be leaving." Aaron then starts to walk out of the door. "Have fun."

The four went towards Hardy's room with two female guards at the door. They wait and guard outside while secretly listening to the sexual moans that is going on inside. They have their ears against the door with their faces all red as they listen to each and every sexual thing going on. That is until...

" _WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT_ _!?_ " Hardy screamed a few minutes later.

" _Well, I am a goddess of sex my dear. I have the ability to give myself male genitals if I want. Plus I have absorbed enough of Aaron's genetic material._ "

" _What do you mean by that?!_ "

" _What I mean is that you are going to give birth to Aaron's children while I fuck you!_ "

One of the guards passed out from a nosebleed while the other just imagines what is going on inside.

" _Wait, wait, wait! I'm not sure about thi- AAAAAHHH! Oh fuck! Oh my god!_ "

Sounds like things are getting interesting. The guard listens intently as she breaths hard while her crotch gets wet.

" _Oh fuck! Oh fuck! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! Yesss. Oh fuck yes..._ "

" _Ready for round two?_ "

" _Please give me more._ "

SPANK! " _YOU CALL ME MISTRESS! UNDERSTAND?!_ "

" _YES MISTRESS! PLEASE GIVE ME MORE! I BEG OF YOU!_ "

" _Alright my underworld bitch, I'll give you more. But in exchange, you must bear babies and say what a dirty whore you are. Understand?_ "

" _YES MISTRESS! PLEASE FUCK ME WITH YOUR MASSIVE- FUUUUCKK!_ "

" _There you go. Now say what I want to hear from you!_ "

" _I'm a dirty fucked up bitch that loves being fucked by women with dicks! I love being impregnated! Fuck this underworld slut like a sex slave! So please fill me up like the bitch that I am! Yes! Yes! AAAAAAHHHH! Oooohhh~~!_ "

Giselle finally woke-up and is walking down the hallway and notices the fainted guard and the other one with her ear to the door and nose bleeding.

"What is going on?" Giselle asked.

The guard signal her to come closer and join in for a listen. Giselle puts her right ear on the door and listens.

" _Mistress. I think the underworld goddess broke._ "

" _Not really. She is still breathing and still conscious. Not to mention that she hasn't experience ecstasy yet. Her eyes haven't rolled back._ "

" _Then let's give her anal then._ "

Giselle cheeks start to blush and the guard passes out.

" _GAAAAAAHHH!_ "

" _Oh good. She's still awake._ "

" _Oh god! I think it is going to go through my stomach! But it feels so good~!_ "

" _I thought you like it. Now get ready for some thrusting!_ "

Hardy keeps on moaning and groaning while Giselle listens for the next 30 minutes.

" _Okay Hardy, time to blow my load!_ "

The sound of chocking and vomiting comes next. Giselle is starting to get worried.

" _Whoa! That is a huge load she's pumping out through her mouth!_ "

" _My lady, I think you went overboard!_ "

" _I guess so. But look at her face. It is filled with bliss._ "

" _Not to mention a huge belly._ "

" _Do you think she is pregnant by now? Despite you wasting some of the sperm needed for impregnation._ "

" _Don't worry. I have plenty more where that came from!_ "

Giselle then bust down the door with a kick then screams, "I WANT TO JOIN TOO!"

* * *

Aaron is relaxing in his living room in his castle in Romalia. Just lounging around on his couch with the fireplace blazing and reading a book. He just took a shower and wearing his green bathrobe. His clear and washed skin glistens with the light of the fireplace and the glow of the moon through his window. However, there is a knock at his door.

"Come in." he says while still reading.

"Excuse me, my lord." It is Sebastian.

Aaron then looks at the door after hearing a familiar voice. "Oh Sebastian." Then he closes the book. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually, I have a report from Aphrodite herself. She says that Giselle has join in on the 'fun' she goes on about. Is this part of your plan?"

Aaron then sets the book aside and sits up properly. "It is. With that out of the way, we have nothing to fear from Hardy. To make things more interesting, she may have develop and interest in journeying to other worlds after my tampering with the gates."

"So I see." Sebastian smiles. "So your plan was to get the underworld goddess to be your wife by the means of using a sex goddess."

"Not really. Just to get her out of our hair so we can focus on other problems. Speaking of..."

"Why yes, my lord. First Prince Zorzal El Caesar is held up at a fortress in The Mountain Range of Ice & Snow. He along with his supporters are there as well. Should we act?"

Aaron smiles. "Not yet. But we should slow down their supply lines then prepare for an attack. However, I would like to have Zorzal alive. The Zorzal back home got sucked into a sudden black hole. I grow tire of using gholas and cheap clones of him. Not really good as the real thing. So, lets get to work."

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone!** **Hope you enjoy this new chapter! Just to give you the heads up, I am going to be very busy during the holidays so I may upload one or two chapters in December depending on my schedule.**


	20. Death to the Old Dragons & Rise of the N

**Chapter 20  
Death to the Old Dragons & Rise of the New Dragons**

It has been months now since Aaron and the JSDF have entered into Falmart. Yao Ro Dushi, a dark elf of the Dushi Clan and of Schwartz Forest, has finally approached the base in hopes of seeking help to defeat the Flame Dragon and avenge her people. Who have been burned alive by that dragon. She carries the most sacred treasure of the Dark Elves of Schwartz which would be payment enough along with her services. However, once there, Lelei translated for her and tells her that the JSDF won't help her predicament since the Schwartz Forest is outside of the Empire and part of the Elbe Kingdom. But Aaron intervene and tells them that the Elba Kingdom is actually part of an alliance with the empire. Not to mention that the crown prince is unable to solve this problem due to his incompetents.

And so, the lieutenant general approves, and the 3rd Recon along with Aaron go straight towards the Schwartz Forest with Tuka, Rory, and Lelei in tow. Not to mention the heavy armaments needed to kill the Flame Dragon. And on the side note, Yao swears herself to Itami.

* * *

They drove their jeeps across the land to get to Schwartz Forest. Aaron is using his stone to secretly tell someone about what he is doing via telepathy. In the meantime, the group have a bit of a conversation.

"I am so glad you're helping me and my people." Yao expresses her gratitude as the JSDF and others are willing to help.

"You shouldn't, really." Itami looks back at her with a smile. "We are the Self-Defense Force who cares. Doing humanitarian reliefs is what we do."

Although Sgt. Takeo Kurata is a little unsure. "Are you sure about this sir? I mean that is a lot of firepower."

Itami then turns his attention to Kurata with a serious look. "In case you forgotten, we almost got roasted alive by that thing. 50 calibers didn't event made a scratch on that thing. We had to use an RPG to take out its arm. Not to mention that Aaron in is disguise managed to chop off its tail with one strike."

"Yeah. But if we have him, then we do we have so many explosives if he can kill a dragon with a single sword attack?"

"It is to help the villagers. If we arm them, we at least give them a fighting chance."

"While we're at it, how about we armed chimpanzees with flamethrowers? That will work out just fine." His tone sounds a little more sarcastic than normal.

Itami laughs at the sergeant's sarcasm. "I get your point. But if we help them out and teach them on how to use them properly, it will work out just fine."

Takeo gave a disapproval sigh. "I swear lieutenant, you are too damn relaxed. You know that?"

After a few hours, the team has arrived at the dark elves' home. What is left of them are still recovering from the Flame Dragon attack and still wear their bandages. Some of them are trying to do their best to live a normal life, but it is hard with such wounds. One of the surviving children ran up to the adults and tell them the good news.

"HEY EVERYONE!" the child shouted. "YAO DID IT! SHE BROUGHT THE GREEN ONES TO US! WE ARE SAVED!"

"The green ones are here?!" says a surprised elder dark elf.

A female dark elf then says with tears of joy, "Yao did it! She brought them!"

The convoy stopped and the dark elves ran up to them. Many of them shake the 3rd Recon Unit's hands as a sign of gratitude that they showed up in their time of need. With that out of the way, the 3rd Recon started teaching them how to use the new weapons to defend themselves when the Flame Dragon returns. Aaron even tell them that Giselle is responsible for the Flame Dragon's release because she wanted to create hybrids with both the Flame and Water Dragon. Not to mention that she is also practicing Hardy's natural selection with the dragon. Because of this information, they now hate Hardy and disowned her.

A few days have passed and the dark elves quickly learned on how to use the rocket launchers. Yet what they don't realize is that Aaron has a plan in motion and it on its way. On the night of the fifth day, the Flame Dragon finally appeared. However, its tail looks like it is starting to grow back along with its arm and both eyes are open with the arrow removed. Despite this, they are ready to take it down.

"EVERYONE, FIRE!" Itami signal everyone to fire their rockets.

Everyone started firing at the healing Flame Dragon. Rockets are shot right at the target as Aaron uses his own rocket launcher. A quintuple rocket launcher with infra-red sights, thermite rockets that ran reduce the dragon's scales to molten substances, lock-on targeting computer, and railgun functionality to give the rockets an extra boost in speed. Aaron fires all five shots at the dragon at super sonic speed.

Unfortunately, the dragon managed to dodge all five shots.

"What the-?" Aaron is actually surprised that the dragon managed to dodge rockets that are going 6,700 mph. (That is the combine speed of the railgun and rocket going off.) And that of the regular rockets. "How the fuck did it dodge that?! I had it locked on and everything!" He then uses magical detection to see how did it dodge so fast.

"TAKE COVER!" Itami ordered. The Flame Dragon spews out its fiery breath down on the unit and the dark elves. Luckily, everyone got out of the way.

After Aaron finishes scanning the beast, he did found out that it has been given a temporal magical ability. But that is not all he is detecting. The beast is given a mechanical eye where the wounded eye was and to make matters worse, nanomachines. The reason for the healing is because there are thousands of microscopic machines coursing through its veins.

"How the fuck?" Aaron is surprise to see the advance tech and magic in the ancient beast. "This isn't good." But then starts to smirk, "But this is a good challenge. HEY ITAMI!"

Itami is behind a tree with a rocket launcher, "WHAT IS IT?!" He yelled out.

"GOOD NEWS IS THAT I KNOW WHY THE DRAGON IS WHAT IT IS NOW! THE BAD NEWS IS THAT IT IS GIVEN A MECHANICAL EYE, NANOMACHINES, AND A TEMPORAL ABILITY! SOMEONE GAVE THIS THING MY TECH!"

" **WHAT!?** " Itami shouts in surprise.

"I'M GONNA NEED SOME TIME TO PARALYZE AND REMOVE THEM! CAN YOU KEEP IT DISTRACTED! IN CASE YOU'RE WONDERING WHY, IT IS BECAUSE GETTING RID OF EVERY SINGLE NANOMACHINE TAKES TIME! IF I DON'T, THEN IT WILL RESURRECT ITSELF WHEN WE KILL IT! EVEN WITH MAGIC!"

"ALRIGHT BUT MAKE IT QUICK! THIS THING IS PLENTY ANGRY!" Itami then reloads his rocket launcher. "Man, this sucks." he mutters to himself. "I can't believe I volunteer to do this."

The Flame Dragon then set the whole forest a blaze, hoping that the heat and smoke will draw out anyone. Everyone started firing again while Lelei uses her magic to strike it down while Tuka uses her new compound bow. Rory charges right at the dragon with her weapon. She jumps up in the air as she is ready to swing her axe at the Flame Dragon's right knee. Unfortunately, all she gets is a large 'DING' sound and no damage.

"Are you kidding me?!" Rory is upset that she doesn't do any damage.

Itami notice how Rory's attack didn't work. "Guess those nanites cause the scales to become harder than ever. Ain't that a bitch." He aims his rocket launcher and fires. He missed of course because of the temporal ability.

Aaron focuses on all his energy to not only destroy the nanites, but reprograms them to paralyze the Flame Dragon to make it easier to kill. Everyone is doing their best to distract the beast with only a few rounds of their launchers. But the creature keeps on dodging every single shot and bounces Rory off every time. Rory becomes frustrated and started aiming for the parts that are already chopped (or blown) off. But the exposed flesh is just as hard as well just like the scales.

A few minutes later, the dragon has finally become paralyzed.

" **SHOOT IT NOW!** " Itami screamed. Everyone fired all the rockets they have left at the ancient beast that breaths flames of the inferno.

They shoot at its wings first so it wouldn't get away. They shoot at the good arm so it won't crawl away. They even shoot at the legs so it wouldn't run away. Shino Kurobayashi even grabbed Aaron's rocket launcher to fire at the thing. But due to the weight and recoil, she dislocated her shoulder.

"FUCK!" she screamed. "I hope that was worth it!"

The rockets she fired struck the beast. However, it is still not enough to bring it down. The scales are hard enough to withstand high temperatures, even thermite which is hotter than lava. The dragon then looks at Tuka who is just standing there and in horror. Tuka's PTSD starts to take over her mind as she have flashes of her memories of her father facing the Flame Dragon. Tuka is completely paralyzed as the dragon stare down at her. It slowly opens its mouth to burn her alive as hot glowing flames start to become visible through its teeth. That is, until an arrow was fired and gotten to its organic eye.

The dragon withhold its breath as it roars in pain. Then a mysterious figure comes out of the shadows and yanked her away as the dragon breaths down fire. What happens next is a yellow energy beam from the skies at the dragon's left wing.

"What was that?" Takeo looks up at the direction of the energy beam.

Everyone then looks up and see some wyverns that aren't native to the world with people in some strange armor they never seen before.

In the air, one of the armored figures in red and scaly armor yells, "DRAGON FLYZ! MAXIMIZE!" while riding on the dragon Smog.

" **FLIGHT, IS MIGHT!** "

Some of them aimed their wrist-mounted lasers at the beast and started firing. Some of the dragons use energy beam breaths on the dragon and started putting some holes in the Flame Dragon.

Now for some lore: Dragon Flyz. A combination of Dragonators of Dragon Flyz, Dragon Riders from Eragon, and Dragonborns from Elder Scrolls. They are the elite organization of warriors and knights that protect the Feudal Systems and some born from post-apocalyptic worlds. Similar to the Space Marines and their death worlds. Gifted with both magic and strength, many believe that they are blessed by the Lord Sovereign himself and are sworn to protect the weak. Bring justice to the unjust. And are pure and noble to their very hearts, no matter what race they are. They are the very definition of honorable knights. During the early stages of training, they seek out a dragon egg that will be their life-long partners. The way to tell is the mark on the back of their right hands that will glow when their partner is near.

Now back to the story. Aaron finally got rid of every single nanite in the Flame Dragon's body as the Dragon Flyz obliterated what is left of it. Leaving only seared flesh and red scales from the obliteration. The red armored Dragon Fly jumps from his mount and extends his wings then proceeds tom land.

"You guys are a little late." Aaron says to the red rider captain.

"Forgive me, sir." the rider slams his fist on his chest and bow his head. "We have no excuses for our delay."

"Well..." Aaron then looks at the charred remains of the Flame Dragon. "At least you guys did the job. Not to mention that I had to use up most of my time to destroy the nanites. Speaking of which..." he then turns his attention to the captain. "Did anyone find out who or why the Flame Dragon is enhanced."

"It was stolen, sir. By Giselle, the apostle. She managed to steal some of the tech and found out their purposes."

"I see."

While the two are having a conversation, Tuka then sees the face of the person who saved her. Her eyes widen in surprise as the light of the moon reveals his face and sees someone very familiar.

"...Father?"

That is right. It is Hodor Ray Marceau. Tuka's father who has a bit of a seared left ear that isn't all too bad, but is alive and well.

"Father!" Tuka gave him a huge hug and hold him tightly as tears stream down from her face.

Her father hug her back. "It is alright, my daughter. I am glad to see you too." He also shed tears of joy for seeing his daughter again.

That is that. The Flame Dragon is defeated, the dark elves rejoice as they harvest it (what is left of it), and Tuka is reunited with her father. Everyone wins! But, there is more to come.

* * *

It is late morning, around eleven the next day, in Romalia as Tyule is busy shopping for a new outfit for herself. She sees all kinds of outfits that she only seen a few times that are different from what she normally sees. As she window shops, she sees Noriko running towards her.

"What is wrong?" Tyule asked as Noriko tries to catch her breath.

"Were you in a carriage today?" she asked in a serious tone.

"Huh?"

"I just saw you in a carriage with some maids on your way to the castle!"

Tyule is confuse. "Which castle? There is like a hundred of them."

Noriko then pointed at the large castle at the center of the town. "That one!" She is pointing at Aaron's castle.

They head towards the castle and see the carriage go through the cast iron gates. The two try to run towards it but the gates close automatically. Because of that, they have to watch while hiding behind the brick fence posts. They watch as the carriage door is open by Sebastian. What they see next is something that surprise them completely. It is another Tyule, but with a swollen belly and dress like a noble woman.

"The holy hell?" Tyule says quietly to herself as she sees another Tyule.

"She looks just like you." Noriko whispers to Tyule.

"But that can't be! I'm right here! Must be a look a like. I heard there are small chances of people looking identical to you."

Sebastian bows to Tyule along with the look-a-likes of Persia, Mamina, Delilah with also pregnant bellies. "Welcome back, ladies Tyule, Persia, Mamina, and Delilah. I hope you had a pleasant journey."

Tyule then gives an extremely shocked expression for what she just heard. "Are you kidding me?!" Her whispers were a little louder than before but luckily they didn't hear.

"Just what is going on?!"

"I don't know, but I am completely creeped out now! We should find out when the opportunity arrives."


	21. A Peace Treaty Signed with Food, Part 1

**Chapter 21  
Peace Treaty Signed with Food, Part 1  
**

Let's rewind to last night. Aaron, the Third Recon, and the Dark Elves fought against the enhanced Flame Dragon that was enhanced from Aaron's technology that was stolen. Aaron uses his powers to destroy every single nanomachine in the Flame Dragon's body, Tuka is reunited with her father, and we were introduce to the Dragon Flyz. Aaron then returns to his castle in Romalia to discuss with his chief of security, a Dreanei paladin, about how did Giselle steal the technology to enhance the dragon in his private study. And Aaron manages to figure out how and is not surprised...and a little grumpy.

"Aphrodite spilled the beans in her sleep again, didn't she?" Let's just say Aphrodite talk a lot in her sleep. That also include a few secrets.

"Excuse me, sir?" the chief of security asked.

"Let's just say the love goddess tends to be very talkative in her sleep. Even when you ask her a question, she will still answer. Which may explain how she knows the passwords and the tech we are using to make the space elevator."

"But it is hard to get in with surveillance cameras, tripwire defenses, laser slicers, and many other overkill security devices that you decided to install." Aaron gives him an unsure stare as a sweat drop starts to appear on the paladin's head. "Well it is."

Aaron then leans back on his chair. "But there are still some holes in the security at the elevator. If we were to build it closer to Romalia, this problem would've been avoided. Not to mention the land convoys are still vulnerable due to the terrain. Yet I am surprise that she managed to learn what they do. Construction Nanites, a mecha eye, and a malfunctioning temporal device."

"Not exactly. She bribed one of the engineers with some large diamonds to make such things. He managed to reprogram the nanites to take on the power of the temporal device which has assimilated into the nanites drives and-"

"Stop! I get it!" Aaron interrupts the security chief. He sighs a little and rubs his eyes with his thumb and finger of his left hand. "At any case, did the special shipment come through for the treaty summit?"

"Yes, sir. All the ingredients are primed and ready for the summit tonight at the imperial capitol."

Aaron smiles. "Excellent!" he says as he jumps out of his chair. "We should have everything ready."

"And the engineer, sir?"

"Have him in lock-up for a few days. My guess is that Giselle probably threaten him with her weapon while bribing."

"Very well." the security chief gets up from his chair. "I will patch the remaining holes in the security at the construction site and have the man imprisoned for three days. I will take my leave." The paladin then leaves through the door and closes it.

Before Aaron sits back in his seat to look through a pile of files on his desk, there is a knock on the door. He gets back up after only being half seated.

"Come in." he says calmly.

"Hi, darling!" It is Tyule, but it is Aaron's Tyule. Not this world's. Because this Tyule is seven months pregnant and wearing a red noblewoman's dress with pink frills at the edges of her sleeves and collar with rose-like buttons.

"Oh, Tyule, hello my dear." he quick walk his way up to her and gives her a small hug. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing great!" she sounds very happy. "I had a pleasant journey through the gate." Then she stops smiling. "But what is this rumor about the Flame Dragon being, how do you say, upgraded?"

"It's already taken care of and I have everything under control." Aaron ensures her that there is nothing wrong.

Tyule then sighs. "Very well. And by the way, how is my counterpart?" Tyule is very curious about her other self in this universe since Aaron has changed everything in this world.

"She is doing alright." he says as he sits down and look at the files on his desk. "She is working as a librarian and staying with Noriko. My guess is that she want to use our knowledge to rebuild the tribe."

"That definitely sounds like me." Tyule grins knowing that this world's Tyule is exactly like her old self. "Well I'm gonna head to the bedroom and get ready. I'll tell the others to get ready as well." Tyule kisses Aaron on the cheek and leaves through the door.

* * *

It is sundown over at the palace of the Imperial Capital in what appears to be the ballroom. It is almost time to serve the guest food, but Aaron has something for Emperor Molto and certain people. Before dinner is served to the guest, Aaron wishes to present something the Molto and others a special course meal.

Aaron claps his hands together to get the audience attention. Everyone is there at this party. Princess Piña in her formal attire along with her Rose Knights, Lieutenant General Koichiro Hazama and some members of the JSDF (including the 3rd Recon), and Minister of Foreign Affairs Koji Sugawara.

"Ladies and gentlemen." he address the party guests. "Before we can begin with the dinner, I would like to treat the emperor, minister, and general to some culinary delights from my empire." He snaps his fingers.

Sebastian enters the room with a cart full of dishes that have cloches over them. The guests are in anticipation for what is Aaron have for the three. The demon butler then pulls out the first dish to be served.

"May I present to you," he removes the cloches, "Sky Vegetable Salad. A special salad made from vegetables from Vegetable Sky. A garden high above the heavens where volcanic soot and cloud moisture is combine to make it the most fertile soil in the sky." The dish is made from lettuce, cucumbers, sweet tomatoes, and some bits of broccoli from a broccotree with the sap of thousand island dressing.

"Hey Itami," Takeo says to the lieutenant, "is that-?"

"I think it might be." Itami responded. The two started to get suspicious as they recognize the name, Vegetable Sky.

' _A salad, eh?_ ' the emperor thought to himself as he takes a fork-full from the salad. ' _At least it does look appetizing._ ' He takes a bite and he felt something shocking through his taste buds. ' _What is this?!_ ' he shouts in his mind. ' _The vegetables of this salad so savory and moist! Not to mention every time I chew, I can taste every flavor of the vegetables compare to the normal ones here in the empire!_ '

Koji then starts munching on the salad. ' _It feels like the the broccoli has already been boiled in the thousand island dressing and ready to serve! But it taste like it is raw yet is so tasty! Not to mention that the tomatoes are so sweet, it feels like I am eating a fruit!_ '

Koichiro enjoys more of the salad by gulping it down. ' _This thousand island dressing is so delicious! Yet it is so earthy it feels like it was made naturally! And the cucumbers are seasoned to perfection!_ '

The three cleaned everything off their plates and set their forks down.

"God, that was delicious!" Koji declared.

Yet there is a major change to them. Their skin starts gleaming and full of youth. No sign of wrinkles at all. Piña is shocked to see his father looking so young with some of her knights just as shocked. Members of the JSDF are shocked to see their general looking so youthful after eating that salad with Itami having his eyes bugging out. Not to mention the general's hair and mustache too.

"What do you think of the first course?" Aaron asked.

The three of them looked at Aaron and smile in unison, "Can we have more?"

"Guess you guys are ready for the second course. Sebastian, if you please?"

"Yes, my lord."

Sebastian brings out the soup dishes that are covered in cloches. Everyone can smell something good under them, even though they are covered. The demon butler removes them and are greeted with an aurora eminatting from the soup. Everyone are in total awe as they see the aurora and feel calm. Almost as if they are at peace. A closer look at the soup, it looks so clear that it almost look invisible.

"Hey, Takeo." Itami says to his subordinate while amazed and realized what it is. "You know what that is, right?"

"It is." he nodded. "Guess he is using foods from Toriko from his galaxy."

"Gentlemen, may I present, Century Soup! A soup made by nature itself in the coldest regions of the planet Gourmet that takes a hundred years to make from the ancient and frozen ingredients that melt into what you see before you. Hence the name, Century Soup." Then the butler gave the bowels of the soup to the three men.

Molto picks up the spoon and tries to take a bite. But when he press the bottom of the spoon onto the soup, he hears a harmonizing noise from the soup with golden waves. The emperor notices as his eyes widen.

' _Just what is this soup?_ " Molto thought to himself before taking a spoonful. ' _The very sound my spoon made sounds like an orchestra playing a melody of harmony._ ' The emperor smirks as he takes a bite. ' _Let's see about the taste_.'

When the three men tasted the soup, they are surprised by how it taste.

' _Wha-...What the hell?!_ ' Koichiro thought to himself as he tasted the soup. ' _The soup maybe transparent yet there is so much depth in flavor. It feels like my taste buds have been awakened by the ancient ingredients in this soup. But it is so warm as if it was made fresh in the kitchen._ '

' _This soup is unlike anything...I HAVE EVER TASTED!_ ' Koji screamed in his head as he enjoys the flavors. ' _It is so savory and delicious that my mouth wants more!_ ' Then he feels his mouth trying to smile. ' _It is so good that my mouth starts to smile on its own! I can't stop it!_ '

The three men started to give off dopey grins with some drool and are so full of bliss, they chuckle like weirdos. Everyone in the room feel awkward after seeing them grinning disturbingly. After a few minutes, they finished their soup and are waiting for the next course. The next course is the fish dish. But Aaron has something else in mind.

Sebastian brought out the dishes and starts to show what is under the cloches. "For the general. May I present..." he reveals not one, but three different dishes. "Mermaituna that has been seasoned with Wulstar sauce and Wul volcanic salt. For the minister, Opalobster that is served in the colors red, green, blue, and white. And for the emperor, a rare delicacy, Puffer Whale sashimi."

Everyone is taken in by the the sight and smell of such delicious fish and crustaceans like nothing they ever tried in their world. Koji is the first to try the colorful lobsters in front of him after snapping out of his blissful delight from the Century Soup. After one bite, what he taste is something completely different.

' _What is this?!_ ' his mind shouted. ' _I had lobster before, but nothing like this! It feels similar to the soup but different!_ '

Then the lieutenant general tried his tuna. Once he takes a bite out it, he feels the bubbly sensation on his taste buds. He enjoys it.

' _This is remarkable!_ ' he thought to himself as he continues to chew. ' _I can taste the depths of the sea yet I can taste the freshness of a mountain forest blending in harmony! Not to mention that the bubbling sensation on my tongue makes it feel like I tasted heaven!_ '

As for Emperor Molto, once he takes a bite, his body surges with a high amount of nutrients flowing through his veins and energy coursing through his muscles.

' _What is going on?!_ ' he thinks as he looks at his arms. ' _It feels like my body has been revived! Taken back to my youth when I was a strong young man! As a matter of fact..._ ' he starts to grin, '... _I LOVE IT!_ '

The three of them continue to eat and enjoy their fish dishes with Koji filled with bliss as his mouth shines a light. Some people find it weird yet awestruck like something divine has awoken inside him. Koichiro has a few tears dripping from his eyes along with a smile. The general enjoyed every bit of the tuna. As for Molto, he fills energized and ready for action.

"God that was good!" Koji proclaimed.

"You said it!" Koichiro says with the same look.

"Magnificent!" Molto says with gratitude. "What is next?!"

Everyone is eager to see what is up next. Sebastian brought in the next dish. It is a meat dish.

"Gentlemen," he says as he prepares to remove one of the cloches, "may I present to you..."

* * *

 **AN: Hey everyone! Been a while! Sorry for the looooonnngg wait. But here is the next chapter you've all been waiting for. Got a new computer, trying to figure out how to use it, and got most of my stuff transferred to this new one. Unfortunately my stuff for the RWBY/Pokemon crossover will be on hold for a bit longer because some of the data got corrupted so I have to rebuild all my plans, maps, lore, and tracking from scratch.**

 **Luckily, I have a new series just waiting around the corner which is saved on paper. Don't worry, I'll still be working on this series. GOOD TO BE BACK! Oh and before I forget:**

 **HAPPY NEW YEAR!**


	22. A Peace Treaty Signed with Food, Part 2

**Chapter 22  
A Peace Treaty Signed with Food, Part 2  
**

"Gentlemen," Sebastian says as he prepares to remove one of the cloches, "may I present to you..." A bright and shining light shines from the crack of the middle cloche to reveal the meat dish. "Jewel Meat!"

Everyone around the room are awestruck by the radiant light from the meat that has been spiced with Orangios and Horsetail Cinnamon after being grilled. The sweet aroma from the meat is tantalizing that many people in the room started to drool a little. Yet some of the guests thought that it is food of the gods because of the dazzling light.

"Hey, Lieutenant?" Takeo says to Itami while looking at the meat. "You know what is going to happen when they eat that, right?"

"Yep." Itami says with a nod.

"Should we tell them?"

"Nope." Itami says while shaking his head.

Molto looked at the luscious meat and see it glittering with such brilliance. ' _Just what is this?_ ' he wondered. ' _What form of animal produce such meat? A divine beast from the heavens? Or is this some sort of trick?_ ' However, he decided to give it a try. ' _Oh well._ ' he thought to himself when he takes a fork and knife. ' _All the other foods were delicious so why not give this one a try._ '

Koji started to cut into his Jewel Meat Steak. When he does, a meat juice fireworks started to pop out of the meat. He is taken in by the spectacle. Then he and the other men proceed to take a bite out of the moist and delicate meat.

What happens next is that once they tasted the meat, their mouths start to explode with flavor.

' _WHAT AM I EATING?!_ ' Koichiro scream in the inside of his head. ' _The first bite taste like sirloin stake! Now it taste like a delicious rump-roast! Everytime I chew, the taste of this meat keep changing! I feel like I'm in heaven!_ '

Molto swallowed his first and when it hits his stomach, his body goes through a dramatic change. His muscles start to bulge to the point that his shirt gets ripped to pieces. This took everyone by surprise as Molto then started to give off a bright and blinding glow. Soon the other men started to get buffed up and glowing while full of energy. Sherry then started to get a nose bleed after seeing Koji's ripped body that is glistening before she passed out.

Everyone is awestruck by the three men who look like they have ascended into godhood. The three start to enjoy their new bodies and feel like they want to go out and prove who is the strongest man. But Aaron has not one, but two more meals are to be presented to them.

Sebastian then brings in the next course. Itami and Takeo know what its going to be since they have read the manga and watch the anime where all the foods come from.

"Gentlemen." Sebastian says as he places his hand on the large cloche of the single plate of the cart. "May I present to you the most rare and delicious meal that is the main course of this small gathering!" He then removes the cloche to reveal, "The GOD Ingredient!"

What they all see is a bright and shining orb on the plate that dazzle everyone along with the three men. Sherry managed to get back up and sees the shining orb. The three men then start to take a bite out of it and what the taste surpass any of the other foods they have eaten. After chewing and swallowing such a treasure, tears start to go down on their faces and big genuine smiles. They are speechless on how good the food is and their thoughts are silent. They enjoy it so much that they haven't said a word.

"What do you think?" Aaron says to the three men.

Molto stood up from his chair with his new body thanks to the food he had eaten. "Lord Sovereign Aaron van Dyke. I have tasted many kinds of food in my time yet the food you brought and the chiefs you have cooked is of the finest cuisine I have had. Not only that," he touches his new body, "I feel like I am back in my prime. I thank you for that and the people who prepared and cook the courses that you gave us. Is it alright," he extended his hand, "if we can shake on friendship and peace between the two realms alongside of the Japanese?"

Aaron started to grin as he extended his hand towards the emperor. "I accept."

Everyone in the room cheered and applaud to have the three different factions join together in peace and prosperity. Piña claps with tears going down her face that there is now peace between the three factions. Itami went "YAHOOO!" with his hands in the air while Takeo does a victory pump.

"Now time for me to introduce you to the chiefs!" Aaron announce to everyone.

He shows the chiefs and all of them appear to be teenagers. Takeo and Itami winced at what they see.

"Are you seeing this, lieutenant?"

"No way. Its the characters from Food Wars!"

Indeed they are. Everyone of the culinary students of Totsuki Academy and famous chiefs are there along with their own culinary dishes that they made for the party. Not only that, Komatsu from Toriko and three of the Four Heavenly Kings are there.

"Now everyone!" Aaron stands with the chiefs behind him. "These are the chiefs that have prepared your dinner for tonight. These next generation of culinary artists have been tasked to make meals for everyone as part of their grade in order to graduate and to become something akin to a royal chief." He then takes a bow, "Enjoy!"

Everyone cheered and ready to gorge themselves with foods they never had before. Salmon roe grapes, blue hawaiiyokan juice, grilled bacon leaf, rainbow terrine, ravioli di aragosta, chaliapi steak ricebowel, and many different types of curry. The other three men get to enjoy their dessert: Rainbow Fruit Gelatin. Sherry delightfully spoon feed Koji with the delicious treat. Some people are more impressed with the many different foods from Aaron's side of the gate and they all smell and taste wonderful. Itami and Takeo, being the otakus that they are, try to get the autographs of every single character in the room for them to gloat.

After an hour, everyone is still enjoying themselves with not just the food, but also the usual medieval acrobats and jugglers with dancing and music. Aaron, Molto and Piña are sitting together at the same table with two of the men laughing.

"To be honest," Molto says as he swirls his wine glass, "who ever thought that food would bring peace to a world. So what did happen to this Acacia man?"

Aaron was telling the story of the GOD ingredient and the person that found it. "No one really knows. He just disappeared one day on his journey. Even I don't know to tell you the truth. But he did leave a legacy of his great accomplishment of ending a hundred year war."

Then they watch everyone dance with Itami making a fool of himself with a lamp shade on his head. Where did he get it, no one knows. But it is hilarious to watch though. Then Molto had an idea that would solidify the peace.

"Tell me." he turned his head to Aaron. "How would you feel about marrying my daughter?"

Piña spat out her drink after hearing that and her face becomes reder than her hair.

Aaron chuckle a little. "No need." he says. "Because I already got a Piña as my wife in my side of the gate."

Molto and Piña winced at the young man after hearing that.

"What does that mean?" Piña asked.

Aaron chuckles some more. "I mean that there is also a Falmart on the other side of the gate along with Piña, Molto, Diabo, and even Zorzal."

Molto then frown a little. "What happen to my son on that world?"

"He went mad and try to commit treason by poisoning you. Then he try to kill his sibling until I showed up and sentence him to spend the rest of his life as the beast he is by turning him into one."

"I see." Molto says with no surprise. "As for my other self?"

"He retired and have Piña be incharge of the empire. After the marriage, of course. Which you should see her and the other girls in a minute."

Piña is shocked. "You mean-" then she fell a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and see her other self with a smile and waving high right behind her. Her face went pale after seeing a surprise look a like.

"Hello!" the pregnant Piña says to her counterpart.

"You have got to be kidding me." the other Piña thought out loud.

A second later, Aaron's wives from the Gate anime from his side of the gate start to appear. Almost everyone is just as surprise as Piña when they walked in.

"You REALLY got to be kidding me." Piña says as she noticed the duplicates of the people she knows.

Tuka approach her look alike and goes, "Are you really me?" She pointed at her pregnant duplicate.

"Yep!" Aaron's Tuka says with a smile.

Then Shino takes a look at her double and not sure what to make of it. She glances up and down and says, "So that's what I look like when I'm pregnant?"

"Yep!" the other Shino says with a more cheery attitude.

"This is too weird."

Mari takes a look at her pregnant counterpart and goes, "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" The other Mari tilts her head with her eyes close and smiles.

' _Yeah, this is too weird._ ' the regular Mari thought, but just smiles.

Both Rory's look at each other until the regular Rory says, "You look great!"

"Thank you!"

Beefeater looks at her counterpart's pregnant belly. "Is that what I look like when I have a baby?"

The other Beefeater just shrug, "More or less."

Things are a bit weird for everyone when all the girls meet their counterparts. Especially Tyule in a noble woman's dress. Everyone feels a little awkward but just go with the flow and try not to cause a scene. After all, they just declared peace. Best not to ruin it. Yet Itami and Aaron went outside to talk on the balcony. That's when Aaron tells Itami the truth.

"We're anime characters!" he shouted.

"Shhh!" Aaron went. "Not so loud. And yes, hard to believe, but you can't deny the evidence I just showed you."

Itami then slaps his forehead in disbelief. "I can't believe it."

"Say what you will, but its the truth."

Then Itami starts leaning on the railing. "So an ordinary guy likes me is the main hero." Then he chuckles, "That is so 90's. I mean like those terrible movies that came out in the 1990's where the geek gets to be a hero."

"You can say that again. But don't tell anyone about that. I'm only telling you this because I need to tell at least one of you guys about this. Can't keep secrets for too long."

"Glad to know that. But what are you gonna do now?"

* * *

Early the next morning, two members of the Rose Knights are riding in a jeep with three members of the JSDF went towards the fortress up north where Zorzal is to check the fort. It is cold and snowy, hence the name Mountain Range of Ice and Snow.

"I got to say," says one of the knights, "this is a lot faster than our horses." The knight is amazed by such transport.

"You can say that." says the driver. "Although it is a bitch to drive in this terrain."

The road to Zorzal's fort is rough yet slippery with ice patches and speed bumps. Everyone is rocking back and forth on the bumpy road and one of the knights hit her head earlier on the window.

"Although," says the second knight, "traveling on these roads are the same as being in the cart."

"But at least we don't have to worry about getting stuck." says the first knight.

"I wouldn't say that." says the soldier riding passenger. "We might get a flat tire or slip off and get stuck in a ditch with this road."

"Or worst," says the third soldier, "we end up falling to our doom and-"

SKREEEEEECCH!

The jeep made an immediate halt and everyone got jolted...and the first knight nearly land headfirst to the front.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" she said after getting back up.

The driver pointed at what is in front of them. What is up ahead, a ruined fortress. Everyone got out to investigate what happened to the ruined fort.

"What happened?" asked the first knight as she gazes at what used to be a fortress fit for a prince.

"HELL-LLOOOOO!" the second knight shout with her cupped hands close to her mouth. "ANYONE STILL AROUND?! ...HEELLLLLOOOO!"

...No answer. The only thing that there is is the ruins that looks like it went through a battle. The third soldier walks towards the gates and looks at the ground. There are no footprints. No sign of any carts that been through. Although the ground looks like it was brushed by a broom or a piece of branch.

The driver then walked up towards the gate. "Find anything?"

The third soldier kneeled down for a closer inspection. "Not really. But the ground looks liked it got swept to cover up any tracks." He then place his hand on the ground to see if anything got dropped.

Then the driver looks at the gate. "But it looks like it was in a middle of a siege judging by the gates. Looks like something was trying to get in."

He was right. The gate doors look like they were bursted inwards. Everyone then headed inside to see what they can find. After a few hours, they haven't found a clue. No bodies, no weapons, nothing. The whole place is laid bared. They all decided to head back to report what they find. But the passenger soldier looks back at the fortress and try to figure out what happened.

' _Just what the hell happen?_ '


	23. The Fall of Zorzal

**Chapter 23  
The Fall of Zorzal  
**

We travel back in time three days earlier. Zorzal's fort is under attack by the gremlin minions from the video game, Overlord. We have brown minions trying to use catapults and siege towers to attack the fort while red minions fire at the archers and magic users. Green minions try to scale the wall but keep on getting hit by burning coals and oils. Blue minions resurrect their fallen comrades so their numbers seem to never end. Many of Zorzal's forces worked day and night to repel the nuisance at the front gate. Regardo, Alexander, and many of the war supporters of the senate are there with him. Which also include a few of Zorzal's friends such as Mudra, Herm and Calasta.

Some of the minions managed to get in and start causing chaos after successfully using at least one siege tower. A few dozen men get ready with a few archers behind them and fire. A bunch of minions got hit but later revived by blue minions. Some brown minions dog pile a soldier with a shield with one biting a foot off, one fart on the soldier's head, and two more ripped out his arms. Another soldier went down and stabbed him repeatedly with their swords with blood gushing out. And an archer starts running away with his ass on fire.

Then a squad of armored ogres showed up and started killing as many minions as they could while then blues try to resurrect their fallen comrades. Yet some of the archers and a mage manage to kill the blues so they would stop resurrecting them. Then the ogres managed to destroy the siege tower right after a bunch of green minions take down one ogre by being all over it, try to take it down with their metal claws, then start falling down the wall.

Around sunset, the minions decided to get some rest and prepare for tomorrow.

One of the brown minions asks, "Why are we here again?"

The angry red minion responds, "To keep those mother fuckers busy."

"For how long?"

"I don't know and I don't care! So shut up and do what you are told!" he responded with a harsh tone.

"Alright, alright. Jeez. Its just fucking cold up here is all."

"Hard to tell." Red minions are known to eat and produce fire so they can't feel the cold no matter what.

"You're just saying that because your a red."

"Maybe the guy has hot air in his head!" another brown minion says.

"WHO SAID THAT?!" he yelled before shooting a fireball at the minion that said it.

Meanwhile, back at the fort, Zorzal takes a good look at the damage that has been done to his fortress. He grips the stone of the edge of the fortress wall in frustration as if he is being mocked. "Dammit!" he says has he slams his left fist down. "That asshole is just mocking me! He isn't taking me, the first prince of the glorious Saderan Empire, seriously! Just what is that piece of shit think he is?!"

Inside the fort are 2,000 soldiers, 82 armored ogres, 198 goblins, 500 Oprichinas, and 41 other demi-human soldiers. There are only 30 mages and healers among their ranks but their numbers are dwindling along with the rest of the army. Their supplies lines are limited because of either terrain or ambushes set up by Aaron's forces. Some of the monsters are forced to eat the dead when food is scarce. Not to mention that it is hard to keep warm with firewood being scare as well, and not to mention that there is no women to warm them up during the night.

In the war room during a blizzard, Zorzal and all his generals are having a meeting. They sat around a round wooden table with candles on it to illuminate the room along with the windows being shut.

"How's the morale?" Herm asked.

"Pretty low." Mudra says. "I am not sure how long we can last with those...things attacking us everyday."

"I've sent messenger pigeons across the empire to ask for help." Calasta added. "So far, we haven't received any word about any more supplies, reinforcements, or anything. I'm afraid that they may have been intercepted by the enemy."

Regardo and Alexander remain silent during the meeting. They are starting to think that there is something familiar about the situation. Zorzal noticed that they have been thinking.

"Care to share your thoughts? Regardo? Alexander?"

Regardo and Alexander have their train of thoughts broken when Zorzal asked.

Regardo then speaks up, "I am starting to believe that we are being set-up. Just like what happened to us at Romalia."

Alexander agrees with Regardo. "Yeah, I got the same feeling as well."

"Oh really." Muldra says with a curious tone. "What happened?"

Regardo then explains what happened on that day. "During day 3 of our counterattack, we plan to launch a night raid during the night of the new moon once we get reinforcements for the next month. When we decided upon that, we heard what we can only describe as chanting."

"Chanting?" Herm is a little confuse on that part.

"Yes, chanting." Regardo raised his tone at Herm before Alexander continues the story.

"We both decided to take a peek outside thinking that a large group of people are casting a spell. But when the first light of dawn appeared, we were surrounded. Men dressed in heavy armor and carrying weapons that I have never seen before. They slaughtered our troops and captured us when some form of music was playing."

"Music?" The four say with a slight bit of confusion in their tone.

"Indeed." Regardo says to confirm what they heard.

The six then continue to plot on how to get rid of the little devils once and for all and have to wait until daylight, that is to say the next morning. Yet Regardo and Alexander are still suspicious about the situation. If the minions have the numbers to take on the whole fortress and able to resurrect their fallen, why haven't they been able to do so?

* * *

In the next morning with the blizzard still going, everyone gets prepared to attack the minions once and for all. Zorzal stands at the gate of the fortress with his supporters by his side as he is about to make a speech with the wind still howling. Before he can speak, there is something being carried on the wind.

" _From Ancient Terra, the Emperor commands His Proud Sons!_ "

Everyone look around to see where that noise was coming from. Regardo and Alexander froze in fear. They know that chant anywhere that has struck fear into them.

"Where is that coming from?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Is it just the wind?"

"I don't know."

" _From revered Blood-stock these warriors are made His Proud Sons!_ "

"IT'S THEM!" Regardo screamed. "RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Both him and Alexander ran down and get on their horses then escape through the back.

"GET BACK HERE!" Zorzal screamed at them in anger. "

" _No fear they shall know as Adeptus Astartes, His Proud Son!_ "

Everyone look around to find out where the chant is coming from.

" _Humanity's foes they defend against all, His Proud Sons!_ "

Everyone is now on edge as they are unsure who or what is causing that chant.

" _Warrior's merit, unbreakable spirit, Astartes!_ "

Zorzal then goes to the top of the gate to get a better view.

" _Supreme defenders, unchallenged in battle, Astartes!_ "

Zorzal then looks at the top of the gate behind him and the blizzard has started to die down and see something beyond the entrance. What he sees is men in heavy grey armor armed with weapons he has never seen before. Beside them are a few men that have mechanical appendages, a pistol in one hand and large hammers in another while giant wolves with a few having mechanical limbs. His eyes widen as once the chant finishes.

" _Courage and honor, Emperor and Primarch, Astartes!_ "

One moment of silence passed as the blizzard cleared up and the morning sun shining beyond the clouds.

"CHAAARRGGE!" one of the Space Wolves marine shouted.

Those with Valkyris Pattern Jump Packs take off high in the air and start slamming down on the defenders. One manage to stop on a goblin, reducing it to a bloody puddle. Another landed in front of one of the soldiers and was stabbed by a chainsword. Then more similar actions were carried out as some of the Space Wolves take down the gate with rocket launchers.

Zorzal then falls back to join the rest of his supporters out of fear while the rest were forced to fend for themselves.

Fenirisian Wolves enter the now smokey and destroyed gates as many started tearing the throats of Zorzal's forces. A mage try to cast a spell, but his hand was bitten off by one of the wolves as the rest of the Space Wolves come pouring in. A hundred zealous battle brothers up against an army that is only armed with weaker weapons, primitive armor, and pathetic spellcasters.

One of the marines armed with a heavy bolter started gunning down three dozen men at once while another gunned down forty armored ogres. Blood and bullets scattered across the fortress as many men and monsters get slaughtered as if they were helpless children with toy weapons against monsters with high-level weaponry.

Another marine takes a flamer and scorch all the goblins in his path.

"Release the minotaurs!" shouted Muldra in a panic frenzy. "RELEASE THEM NOW!"

Two guards open two doors south of the fort and 20 very strong minotaurs emerged. But they all got gunned down very easily.

"THEY TOOK DOWN THE MINOTAURS!" shouted one of the soldiers.

"IT WAS SO FAST THAT I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!"

"WHAT SORCERY ARE THEY USING?!" *bang, headshot* "Ga-!" *drop dead*

One of the soldiers fell down on his ass and screamed in horror...before his head was bitten off.

One of the soldiers was fighting against an assault marine and managed to remove his helmet with a spiked club. The marine slowly turned his head to reveal his black locks and angry expression. He grabbed the soldier by the shoulders and showed his wolf-like fangs at him. The soldier is shitting himself with fear before the marine ripped out his throat with his fangs.

Guards that are guarding the senate and Zorzal are later wiped out by three marines and burst into the tower. What is inside is a bunch of men cowering in front of the tall men in heavy armor towering them. Two marines pointed their weapons at them as one moved and flipped a table over to find Zorzal cowering.

The marine pointed his bolter at him. "Target acquired."

Zorzal takes his sword and tries to stab the marine in the leg. But what happens next is that his sword shatters, leaving only the hilt. The terrified prince looks at the hilt with despair as the marine slaps him.

Everyone is taken outside and brought to their knees while their hands are tied behind their backs by chains. The captain approach to the last man to the left who is Prince Zorzal himself with a bruise cheek and black eye. The captain look at the captives from right to left until he gets a call from the scouts.

" _Scout here. W_ _e captured Regardo and Alexander. What are your orders?_ "

The captain place two fingers on his ear. "We only need the prince this time. Kill the rest."

" _Understood._ "

Two loud bangs can be heard across the mountains which means they have killed Regardo and Alexander. What happens next is that the captain raised his hand as some sort of signal. The marines place strange red caps with metal buzzsaw-like rings. Once placed on their heads, the metal ring drops down and their heads covered with some silken cloth. The captain lowers his hand and all the heads (except for Zorzal, of course) are removed by the flying guillotine. Zorzal watch as all his supporters heads are removed right before he gets knocked out by a marine's bolter stock by the back of the head.

"Clear out the bodies, bullets, and weapons." the captain orders. "Leave no trace we were ever here."

" **SIR, YES SIR!** " the marines shout at once.

While the clean-up is being done, Zorzal is transported by a dropship.

* * *

Sometime later, Zorzal wakes up. He looks around and sees that he is in some sort of dungeon cell which is basically what it looks like. Torches, cold stone walls, all that. He tries to move but can't. He looks down and notices that he is chained to a metal table completely naked. Zorzal struggles to break free but is unable to. Then someone opened the door to his cell.

"Hello there, Zorzal." It is Aaron himself who is paying his prisoner a visit.

"LET ME OUT THIS INSTANT!" Zorzal demanded. "I AM THE FIRST PRINCE OF THE EMPIRE AND I DEMAND TO BE LET GO IMMEDIATELY!"

Aaron grinned. "I'm sorry, but I can't. So what do you think?" he turns around, "Tyule?"

Emerging from the shadows is Tyule. Not Aaron's Tyule, but the real Tyule.

"Tyule!" Zorzal says with delight and full of home. "Tyule, my lovely maiden! Please help me!"

Tyule then gives a sinister grin. "I'm sorry, you piece of shit."

Zorzal winced at Tyule's words.

"But the truth is that you are a complete idiot. How can someone like you be the pride of the empire if you are so easily manipulated by a slave? That's right, I've been manipulating you while I was in your care. So how are you so smart and strong when you are so easily manipulated?" Tyule then laughs at Zorzal's misfortune.

Zorzal's heart sank after hearing such awful things.

"So in the meantime," Tyule pulled out a dagger, "I will exact my revenge along with the revenge of all the other women that you raped and defiled."

His eyes widen as Tyule uses the dagger to cut off Zorzal's genitals. He screamed in great pain as she slowly cuts them off, every centimeter feels like a whole world of hurt. Once off, Tyule drops them to the ground and smashes them with her foot while laughing like a sadist. After many years of humiliation, she gets her revenge.

"Feeling better?" Aaron asked.

"A little bit." Tyule says with a bit of satisfaction. "But it feels good."

"Don't forget our deal now." Aaron reminds her. "You can get your revenge as long as it doesn't involve killing and you and your tribe get to prosper once more as long as you forget what you saw. Yet I have a way for you to enjoy his pain and suffering."

"Oh really?"

"Observe." Aaron raises his hand as he approaches Zorzal. Green and swirling black energy start to emit from Zorzal's body as he screams in pain again.

Zorzal starts to become more beast-like as his wound is healed. He starts growing blonde fur, a lion-like face, claws for hands, curved tan horns, a wolf-like tail, and serpent-like blue eyes. This strange beast try to speak, but can only give off roars.

"Here you go." Aaron says after finishing the transformation. "Your new pet."

"Wow." Tyule says after witnessing what had transpired. "Do you always turn people into monsters."

"Only to prologue their suffering. At this state, Zorzal is now your new pet that you get to enjoy for only one year."

"Why one year?"

"That's how long he's got left to live. He can regenerate once you punish and torment him for as long as you like. Now then..." Aaron walks out of the cell, "Enjoy dishing out the humiliation and suffering on that vile beast."

Tyule gives off an evil smile, "With pleasure. You sure know how to treat a woman."

"I always do, and that's why they always love." Aaron laughs as he leaves.

As for Zorzal's fate, you can guess what is gonna happen.

"With that out of the way," Aaron says to himself, "time to make peace then prepare for war against those vile insects that is coming."

* * *

 **AN: Alrighty guys, just a few more chapters than it is finish. Just to give you the heads up since the story is almost over. Hope you enjoy this while you can. With this coming to a close, I can move on to my next story. And who knows, I might work on another side story that (according to you guys) is great as this one.  
**


	24. War Against the Arachnid

**Chapter 24  
War Against the Arachnid  
**

With Zorzal being a beast, and peace between the three factions declared, Aaron focuses on other matters that are coming up. He has been waiting for months for any sign that the Arachnid are invading. He waits at his castle in his bedroom while reading Sherlock Holmes in his casual outfit. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." he says as he turns the page.

The door opened and it is Sebastian. "Pardon me, lord. I do have today's report." He is holding a clipboard with some papers on it.

Aaron puts the book down and listens after placing a bookmark. "Go on."

Sebastian then looks through the pages. "Very well. The space elevator is completed ahead of schedule and the first three colony ships have made it to the moon. The Crety Epidemic has been taken care of with no casualties or further incident. Next, the satellites have been established so-"

"Any sign of the Arachnids yet?" Aaron interrupted.

"No, my lord."

Aaron then gives off a loud groan. "Dammit! I hate being bored again!" Then rolls around on the floor, "I thought coming here would at least interest me to help me escape from boredom! This! FUCKING! **SUUUUCKS!** " He screamed as loud as he can on that last part then stops with his belly on the floor. "I need a fucking challenge!"

"I must agree, sir." Sebastian turns his head and place his fingers on his face. "Seeing you like this is so unlike you. Usually you drink five gallons of juice per day while looking bored. But this has gotten out of hand."

Aaron stays on the green tiger-striped rug with his face buried. "I had a chance at being fun. Took it, did it, then things got boring again." Then does a muffled groan.

A few seconds later, a Draenei paladin comes bursting in. "LORD SOVEREIGN!"

Everyone then turn their attention on him. Aaron got up from the floor.

"ANOTHER GATE HAS OPENED ON EARTH ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE JSDF GATE!"

"Wait, what-?!" This came as a surprise to Aaron. "But the other gate isn't supposed to open for another four years and Itami becomes a captain! How the hell did that happened?!" Then he gets a call on his stone. He pulls it out and answers. It turns out to be a knight in Daedric armor. "What is it now?!"

" _We found the Arachnids, my lord! They're here! We need back up!_ " the knight says in a state of panic.

Yet another surprise has struck Aaron. This one he was expecting, but not with another gate in tow. That was a shock.

"I'll be there with reinforcements as soon as I can!"

" _Hurry!_ "

Then he puts the stone away and prepares for combat with Sebastian and the paladin behind him. "Contact Space Command and have them send in troops armed with lasers, blasters, and anything that includes blowing shit up!"

"Yes sir!" the paladin then runs to inform the other side of Aaron's gate.

"Make sure every civilian around the area has been evacuated along with informing the emperor and JSDF on what is going on!"

"Yes, my lord. I'll inform the settlements immediately."

* * *

At a village far from Romalia in the northwest, the people of the village of Berada are enjoying their daily routine. Children playing, some of the farmers tending their fields, sheep herders sheering the wool of their herds, and many wives do their house chores. That is until a bunch of LAAT-series Gunships start to arrive with a few clone troopers. The locals are a little scared on what is going on. Yet there is one commander on the speakers.

" _Attention citizens of Berada Village!_ " The loudspeakers of the LAAT echo throughout the area. " _There are unidentified enemy forces heading towards this village! The area is now designated as a war zone! You are in danger! Please evacuate the area via our flying transports! Only bring one one luggage of personal effects with you in order to make room for other civilians! Please don't panic! We'll get you guys out of here before you know it!_ "

Then one of the pilots of a TX-130 Saber-class Fighter Tank starts radio in to the commander. " _Sir, I have detected multiple enemy targets on my radar. They're approaching fast._ "

There are thunderous quakes coming from the north as a large number of giant bug-like creatures started charging at the village. [ **AN: They didn't describe much on what they look like so pretend they are the bugs from Starship Troopers if you saw the movie** ] The villagers started to panic when they see the numerous swarm of bugs on their way. Some of the LAATs landed near the village as the villagers rush to evacuate and escape from the ravenous swarm.

Some of the other LAATs started firing their pinpoint laser turrets at the frontlines of these monsters. The TX-130 Tanks started shooting their lasers at the monsters yet they still keep coming.

" _Clankers, are you in position?_ " says the commander over the radio.

" _Uhhhhhh... Roger, roger! We are in position with the HAG Tanks!_ " A battle droid confirms that all twenty HAG Mortar Tanks are in position and ready to fire.

" _THEN FIRE!_ "

"Roger, roger!" Then the battle droid signals the tanks to fire. "OPEN FIRE!"

The mortar tanks fire their cannons like some sort of laser artillery and managed to kill most of the Arachnids. Many Arachnids get to be extra crispy after being bombarded by laser artillery fire. But some almost hit some of the tanks that are distracting the enemy forces.

"CAREFUL!" the battle droid shouted one of the gunners in the tank he is in. "You almost shot one of our guys!"

"Blame my programming! I was rushed out of the factory for this so I haven't been given a thorough overhaul!" the gunner droid stated.

"Well watch it!"

The mortars keep firing as the swarm keeps on approaching closer and closer to the village until some of the tanks managed to mow some down.

" _Holy shit!_ " says one of the troopers over the radio. " _I thought the Pseudo-Arachnids were tough, but these guys are on another level!_ "

" _You think these are bad, try the Zergs!_ " says another tank pilot. " _Now that was something!_ "

" _Try the Tyranids then we get to see which one of us has a bigger di-!_ "

" _Cut the chatter!_ " the commander says. " _We're almost done evacuating the civilians and setting up the barrier! Keep up the pressure!_ "

" _Aye, commander!_ " the three pilots says as they continue to kill off most of the swarm.

So the tanks keep on firing their blasters and rockets to keep the heat off of the village while the villagers are being evacuated. Many of the bugs have been blasted or exploded with their body parts scattered across the fields as some eat them to get stronger. Many of the mortars are still firing to keep most of the heat off the tanks as they scorch many into charred carcasses that smell of rotting, burnt shellfish. Now that's one smell that is sure to linger for a while. With the Arachnids busy, the evacuation is completed.

" _Alright, we gotten all the civis loaded and prep for evac._ " The commander confirms that all the civilians are on board and taken somewhere safe. " _Called in HQ for forcefield generators to keep them contain. Just keep them busy until then so we can pull you guys out._ "

"Understood, sir!" says the tank pilot sergeant. "We'll hold them until-" One of the bugs managed to jump on the tank and finished off the forcefield. "OH SHIT!" Then a few more Arachnids jump on and start to tear the tank apart. "I GOT THESE MOTHERFUCKERS ALL OVER ME! REQUESTING-" One of the bugs penetrated the cockpit and stabbed in the chest as he lets out a bloodcurdling scream.

Then the Arachnid focus their attention on the mortars and start to attack them.

"Uh-oh." says the mortar commander as he notices that the swarm is fastly approaching. "RUUUUUNNN!"

"ROGER-ROGER!" says the pilot battle droid in a panic. They try to flee but the swarm is too fast and start tearing up the HAG Tanks.

"SOMEBODY HELP!" shouted one of the droids. "I DON'T WANT TO BE EATEN!"

"NO, NO! STAY AWAY! I DON'T TASTE GOOD!" Another one of the droids starts crying out.

" _Blast it!_ " says one of the pilots. " _We lost our artillery! Where the hell is that forcefield generator?!_ "

" _Hold on, lads!_ " says some pilot over the radio. " _ETA: 30 seconds!_ "

Four LAATs started to bring in the forcefield generators in order to cage the Arachnids in to prevent further calamity. One of them set one down in the center of the village while the others are being placed miles away. Other forcefield generators have also been set up around the area that stretches for miles in order to keep the Arachnid in.

" _Hang tight._ " says one of the gunship pilots. " _We'll get you boys out of here._ "

"Make it quick!" one of the tank pilots say in a panic. The reason being is because his tank is being torn apart. "I can use some help here-!" One of them tore off the cockpit and the bug grabbed the pilot, screaming.

The bug tossed the pilot and the pilot gets swarmed by the Arachnid and left nothing left behind.

Another Arachnid tossed another tank with the pilot jumping out and armed with a Z-6 rotary blaster cannon.

He starts mowing many of them down while screaming, "Come on! You want a piece of me!? You bastards want breakfast?! You're gonna have to work for it! Come get some you bitches, **GET SOOOOOMME**!" The trooper keeps on shooting as many as he can until a very special Arachnid started shooting poison spines at him that ultimately killed him. At least he didn't went down like a bitch.

The forcefield generators start to kick in which the one in the village sliced through a few buildings in order to connect to the other generators. The gunships managed to rescue what is left of the tank squadron as they swoop in and take them high in the air to avoid being overrun. The bugs then proceed to invade the village, but ended up getting fried by a wall of an invisible shield that also act as a giant bug zapper. The world is safe...for now.

* * *

At the Imperial Senate Building in Sedara, Aaron addresses both the Saderanian Empire and the Japanese government about the growing threat happening on Falmart. Aaron explains that these are creatures that wish to consume every last bit of resources on the planet then move on to the next one. He even showed footage from some of the troopers that fought and died before the connection was lost.

"So let me get this straight." Molto tries to make sense of things. "Our world is being invaded by giant...bugs?"

"Correct." Aaron replies.

"Luckily you spotted them and contain these bugs." Koji pointed out.

"I received word from one of my knights when they were investigating any more gates. But it seems that there is a new one in Japan rather than here."

"How did you know about that?" this was quite the shock to Koji. The Japanese government was supposed to keep that a secret until further noticed.

"I have eyes and ears practically everywhere." Aaron says with a smug. "Information is key if you want to be successful. That is something that many great men failed to comprehend."

The senate is in a bit of an uproar to hear that another gate has appeared in Japan until Aaron stated the fact that there is another gate where the bugs are coming from. Yet that doesn't settle their minds since the world on the other side is filled with what some would say S-Class monsters.

"THEN HOW ARE WE GONNA DEAL WITH THIS?!" One of the senators jumped up to shout his opinion. "JUST HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DEAL WITH MONSTERS THAT ARE A GREATER THREAT THAN A FLAME DRAGON!?"

Molto clutches the arm of his throne as he contemplates on what to do.

"Allow me to deal with this." Aaron volunteers to do something about it.

Molto looked at Aaron as the senate gasped as Aaron volunteers to put an end to the invaders.

"What makes you think you can handle these vermin." Molto asked with a very serious face.

"In case you forgotten, I have the most powerful empire in existence. I have every means to wipe out anything depending on the situation." Aaron says with a confident tone.

"Then what about the JSDF?" Koji asked. "Where do we stand?"

"You guys will only provide support while I use a more...'controllable' swarm of my own. Just have a few Harrier-2s at the ready in case of a breach while some of the empire's mages will mop up the rest. Do you agree?" Aaron looks at Molto.

Molto gave a silent nod.

"Then we agree. I shall get the swarm ready for combat." With that done, Aaron leaves and prepares for his own swarm against the Arachnid.

Koji is walking beside him as they leave.

"So," Aaron starts the conversation while walking, "care to talk about the other gate."

"Not much I'm afraid. It just appeared right behind the first gate for some reason. Nothing has come out yet as far as I have been informed. As of now, we are keeping it close for the time being."

"Very well then. I wish to speak to Itami of the Third Recon Team."

Koji blinked a few times before asking. "Why do you need to talk to Itami?"

"That's classified."

* * *

 **AN: For Xboxgorgo18: It is holy HAND grenade. You need to say the whole thing.**


	25. Pest Control at Your Service

**Chapter 25  
Pest Control at Your Service  
**

Aaron told Itami about the second Gate series known as Gate: Weigh Anchor along with what to expect on the other side of that gate. Itami is a little surprise about that and the fact that Lelei is gonna destroy the gate so the Arachnids won't invade Earth. The reason why he tells him is because he is going to prevent the Arachnids from coming through. But lets move on to more important matters at Berada Village...or what's left of it.

The shield generators are still active at the village with the Third Recon Team providing back-up along with Yao, Rory, Lelei, and Tuka who are also armed. Aaron brought along members of the Terran Federation from Starship Troopers with General Johnny Rico there with them.

"You have got to be kidding me." Soichiro says as he recognize the character.

General Rico approaches. "Greetings. I am General John Rico of the Terran Alliance." he stands in attention.

The Third Recon gave him a salute with the exception of a few non-militant members.

Itami then approaches and salutes again. "I am 1st Lieutenant Yoji Itami. Commanding officer of the 3rd Recon Unit of the Japanese Self-Defense Force."

Johnny salutes back. "Good to have you aboard."

The group look behind him and only count 30 troops behind them and armed with E-Pulse 44 and E-Pulse 88 Rifles along with a few MK-55 Rocket Launchers. Not to mention 20 Marauder MK-II's armed and ready. They look at their equipment at they are holding two Howa Type 64 battle rifles, some M4 Carbines, and a M24 Sniper Rifle and three Panzerfaust-3 RPGs.

General Rico looks at their weapons and asked, "Need better guns?"

Shino starts to smile when she was asked. So they now have some new equipment. Yet overhead, they see a giant cocoon that is 20 feet tall being air lifted to the otherside of the fence with Aaron on top of it. The troops immediately look up and gives Aaron a salute. He gives a hand signal to lower the cocoon close to the village.

"What is that?" Shino says with eyes wide open.

"That," Rico points out, "is something that will destroy the Arachnid threat for good!"

"What is inside of it, sir?" Private Daisuke Tozu asked.

"Like I said, something that will destroy the Arachnids for good. But that is all you need to know."

Tuka looks at the large cocoon and feels disgusted. Rory, on the other hand, feels something inside the cocoon that gives her a turn on. Yet everything is immediately interrupted when sirens blared and a voice over the PA goes " _Enemy forces on approach! Enemy forces on approach! Arachnids are coming!_ " Everyone then start to get ready while they are behind the shield.

"Wait a minute!" Takeo then asks, "Won't the shield vaporize us?"

A sergeant then explains, "Don't worry, it only effects the bugs...for now at least." Then the soldier runs off.

"Just what does that mean!? Is the shield low on energy or something?!"

"No, Takeo." Itami places his hand on Takeo's shoulder. "These things are evolving at an alarming rate. Pretty soon they will be resilient enough to get through."

This freaked Takeo out. "Are you kidding me?!"

"At least I payed attention in the briefing." Then Itami takes position along side the Terran Federation troops along with a few mages the empire sent in the aid of the defense.

Takeo takes position behind the shield while going, "Since when do you start taking things seriously?"

The ground quakes as the next wave of Arachnids start to advance. There are even new forms that are meant to attack at very long range. The troops are in position around the forcefield as the Marauders are prepare for mortar striking. Aaron gets to work on getting the cocoon ready by typing in some sort of long sequence into a hologram of a terminal. Before any shots were fired, fifteen Harriers start flying in overhead.

" _Hang tight, everyone!_ " says one of the pilots. " _This is gonna hurt!_ "

The Harriers start launching missiles at the incoming swarm, yet their targets are the bugs that can attack at a distance. All those kind of bugs got exploded into bloody messes as some of the limbs are shot high into the air. Yet some of these limbs ended up getting eaten. Shino is about ready to lose her lunch after seeing how gross it is. Aaron is typing in as fast as he can, but wants to ensure that there isn't any mistakes when he is about to unleash his ultimate weapon.

As the Arachnids approach, General Rico gives the order, "FIRE!"

Marauders started launching rockets at the incoming swarm. Each rocket hits and splatters most of the bugs. Snipers fire with great precision against a few cannibalistic bugs to make sure that they don't grow stronger. Some of the mages summon fire from the sky like they were summoning meteors from the heavens that came crashing down and incinerate most of the swarm. Yet they keep on coming with more and more numbers behind them.

Aaron is working as fast as he can, until something big starts to appear. A gigantic purple magic circle appeared out of nowhere in the sky.

"What is that?" Tuka asked as she starts to worry what is happening next.

The mages are confused on what is going on along with anyone else. Well with the exception of the Terran Federation. And the sound that it came a few seconds after. It sounded like someone wiping a violin with a leather glove.

Itami immediately recognize that sound and goes, "It can't be. No way."

"What do you mean?" Lelei looked at Itami and asked.

"I know that sound."

"I recognize it too." Soichiro says.

Mari then steps up and says, "I think I heard it before, but there is no way."

What happens next is a large and scaly thing came out of the magic circle like it was going through a portal. It is huge with strange spikes on its back and standing upright as it roars again. It is...GODZILLA! (Or Gojira for anyone living in Japan)

Everyone in the JSDF just look with white circles for eyes and all say in unison, "You've got to be kidding me."

"What...is...that?" Rory & Yao say in unison as they look at the giant lizard/dinosaur. She is amazed by the size of the giant monster. Bigger than the flame dragon.

Godzilla then shoots his signature atomic breath at the incoming swarm, killing lots of Arachnids. He then fires another round at the next wave.

General Rico looks at his troops and shouts, "Come on! We can't get that giant lizard hog all the glory!"

The troops all shouted, "YEAH!" and go pass the forcefield in order to shoot any survivors from Godzilla's breath.

They all fire their weapons at the swarms along with the JSDF that joined the fight after snapping out of it. Aaron is doing the best he can in order to get the cocoon to hatch into the weapon needed to combat against the swarm. In the meantime, the combine forces of the Terran Federation, Godzilla, and some of the characters of Gate manage to repel most of the bugs.

"Hey, wait a minute!" Soichiro stops to address his unit. "What about the radiation?! Godzilla leaves behind a trail of radiation!" He does have a point. Gozilla is a giant radioactive dinosaur that leaves a trail of radiated destruction in his wake. For all they know, they are starting to get cancer.

That is until one of the soldiers of the TF pointed out, "Oh don't worry! He won't leave any radioactive messes! The Lord Sovereign would never send in that massive monster unless he did something to it!"

With any doubt or worry out of the way, everyone continues to fire against the invading swarm. However, it is only a matter of time before something goes horribly wrong.

After an hour of fighting the endless numbers of Arachnid, some new variant starts to show up. They were glowing blue and have some sort of bulb on them. They start to rampage down a few hills in order to attack the opposing forces. Godzilla then tries his signature atomic breath again, but this time it didn't work. The bugs have evolved to a point where they can absorb Godzilla's fire power and be completely unharmed.

"Oh shit." Itami says as he witnessed the new Arachnid variant in action.

The mages then try to summon another meteor strike down upon them. But the bugs quickly turn red and dug in. The giant fireball did hit them, but the bad news is that they are still alive and reverted back to blue. Then they continue to charge.

"Oh shit!" Itami says again yet a little louder. It is a major shock on how fast the buggers evolved to the point that barely anything works on them.

Yet they keep on firing until Godzilla starts charging at them at full force. Godzilla does his best to mow down as many of the Arachnid as he could but some started to jump and start chewing bits of him. Those that weren't immune to any form of radiation ended up dead after a single bit. Those that were started to chew on him ravenously. Tearing apart Godzilla as they rip apart his flesh down to the bowl. Shino was about ready to lose her lunch after seeing that.

As for Aaron, he finally finishes.

"DONE!" he shouts as he raise a finger high in the air and press the button.

With that, the cocoon starts pulsating and about ready to burst open.

Aaron then press a button on the holographic terminal. "Everyone! Fall back! It is ready!"

Everyone went back behind the forcefield as the cocoon is ready to unleash whatever Aaron has cooked up. Something is moving inside the cocoon with parts of it streched out and cracked like a reptile egg. As Godzilla gets eaten alive and fallen, the last of the troops fall back and manage to take position. Then the cocoon burst open to reveal what is inside, which finally caused Shino to vomit.

"Hey, Takeo?" Itami says as he looked at the creature with a shocked expression.

"Yeah, Lieutenant?" Takeo responds with the exact same expression.

"What do you think that is?"

"No clue, sir."

What burst out is sort of a mix of a Tyranid and a Zerg in a form of a Xenomorph Queen. What happens next is that it vomited green eggs that cause Shino AND Mari to vomit while others are disgusted. From the eggs hatch similar hybrids that have a similar appearance to the Xenomorph Warriors and started charging at the Arachnid swarm. As for what happens next is that some of the Arachnid try to eat these strange hybrids but they start to degenerate into liquid goo in a matter of minutes. One bite and many start turning into disgusting blobs of goo along with being scratched, bitten, and spit on by these hybrids. Even the ones that manage to kill Godzilla started to melt.

Lelei looks and says, "It seems the enemy is finally showing signs that they are losing."

Tuka also looks at the disgusting sight, "But what is happening? Just how do they-"

Aaron then interrupts as he approach, "It is because their cellular structure is breaking down. You see, the best way to destroy such hyper evolving creatures is to create a certain type of pesticide that also hyper evolves with the pests to the point that they can no longer evolve any further. Creating such thing is rather difficult and hard to process but the pay off is worth it." Aaron then looks at the battlefield. "As you can see..."

They see one of the hybrids rip apart one of the Arachnids with its bare claws in half and reduced to a bloodstain puddle. Some of the other creatures started to eat the blobs while the Queen vomits more eggs.

"This is the best way to take down such creatures."

The creatures then start heading towards the gate where the Arachnid come from, but unlike the other gates, it is more circular and more cave-like so it is different from the other gates. The Arachnid keep on pouring out with the strange hybrids hack, slash, and spit acid on the Arachnids as they keep on leaving bloody messes and blobs behind. Swarms of the hybrids charge at the Arachnid as they continue to build a wall of creatures close to the gate like something out of the World War Z movie as bodies stack high with no side showing signs of giving up. However, the hybrids manage to break through and go inside the gate.

* * *

On the other side of this gate, we have bleak wastelands where the Arachnid ravaged everything in sight. Cracked dried ground, desert-like wastes and there isn't a single shred of anything living here anymore. All that there is left is a big ball of dead earth. Well the only thing that counts as living is the Arachnid, but lets not get too technical.

Swarms of Arachnid try to go through the gate but are being pushed back by another invading swarm. The hybrids then start to pour out like water bursting from a pipe because of too much pressure. Both swarms try to fight for dominance over the gate as they continue to slaughter each other. Body parts scatter across these dead lands with blood being spilled over these parched grounds. The hybrids rip the Arachnid apart piece by piece while leaving blobs of the once powerful bugs that were the greatest threat ever known. The battle waged on until they manage to get towards the queens and their nest. They took them apart one piece at a time while they slowly melt to death. Their eggs, not so lucky. Some of them started feasting on the defenseless eggs that started bursting while making popping sounds like popcorn. After 6 hours, the Arachnid was defeated.

With the new threat eliminated, the hybrids self destruct and Aaron starts to get to work. As he steps forth from the gate, he starts to swirl his hands close to him as energy in the form of blue and green mists with rainbow lighting then toss it high in the air. The wave of rainbow energy started to bring back the animals and plants along with the water and air to make the planet livable again. As for what happens next, Aaron gives the new world to the empire.

* * *

A few days later, Aaron then returns to Romalia where he is at the front of his gate with Itami, who is now promoted.

Aaron approaches Itami with a handshake, "Congratulations on your promotion, Captain Itami."

Itami shakes Aaron's hand. "Yeah well, its not like I want it. And now I am being reasigned to a new unit at the other gate."

"Make sure you get your sea-legs ready." He then lets go of his hand.

Itami chuckled a little as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well what are you gonna do now. Things are going to be very boring from here on out on...what did you name this planet?"

"Falmart. Anyway, I have another project that is near completion."

Sebastian then appears next to him and whispers. "My lord, it is ready."

Aaron then gives off a smirk. "Thank you. I'll be on my way." Then looks at Itami, "Goodbye, Captain Itami. I hope you see you again in the future."

"Later then."

* * *

Aaron returns home to Altea where he sits on his silver and ruby throne with a hologram of the Crown Galaxy yet has a giant ring above it. He starts to grimace as he says, "Begin the process."

" _Yes, Lord Sovereign!_ " says a woman over a radio.

Above the galaxy is a giant metal ring that starts to light up with something out of Stargate as it starts to go down slowly on the shielded galaxy. Everything seems fine despite what is gonna happen.

* * *

In the real-world (and I do mean the real-world), the Hubble Telescope picks up something 4 million light years away from the Milky Way Galaxy. A flash of light appeared from nowhere with a new galaxy that just appeared out of thin air...or vacuum since it is space. This new galaxy appears to be in a shape of a crown with seven arms going upwards along with a pinkish purple blob at the top. Everyone is NASA and other space agencies are baffled on how this new galaxy just came from nowhere.

Aaron has return to reality with his own galaxy and powers intact. He is onboard his flagship with a few ships in his fleet as they set forth their next destination: Earth.

So what is he gonna do now that he has a more open space than his little bubble and more galaxies to see. So, is he gonna create new galaxies? Visit some of the old ones? But what is he gonna do on Earth? Who knows. Maybe that is left for the imagination.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **AN: ALL DONE! Whew! That is the end you guys! What are your thoughts on this fanfic? Right now I'm gonna do another story called Survival on a Strange World. Yet I am planning on another side project at some point which is gonna focus on a fictional setting on Earth about- Nah! I'm not gonna spoil it. Hope you enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day...in three weeks. Later!**


End file.
